


Speed Dating

by josafiend, JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 59,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josafiend/pseuds/josafiend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a one-shot depicting what happened when a speed dating night is held in the paddock. It is now two seasons long with lots of chapters. Originally posted on my and Jo's Tumblrs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speed Dating

"Paddock speed dating….”

Kimi didn’t actually have to say he thought it was a ridiculous idea, his tone expressed his feelings clearly.

"It’ll be fun…come on…”

Seb’s enthusiasm for this ridiculous idea wasn’t endearing, it was simply irritating. Eventually though he’d persuaded Nico and Heikki to join him on the basis that he’d pay for the drinks all night and if it was really, really dire they’d shoot off early. Kimi, however was adamant that he was not going because it was a stupid idea.

 

Walking into the bar Nico just wanted to go home. It was bad enough that everyone knew he was single, but this made him look desperate. However they’d promised Seb, and he and Heikki had devised a code for an early escape so he just picked up his drink and put the smile that had been trained into him by numerous PR people on his face.

It wasn’t the most successful idea the bar people had ever had. Everyone had moaned endlessly about how difficult it was to meet someone when you travelled with the wacky world of F1, but the speed dating nights were something that people were sceptical about. The 4 girls from Lotus’ admin team had gone along for a giggle. They were all single, but they were really only looking for a good night out. None of them actually expected to meet the love of their life.

None of them expected Kimi, or the other three, to walk in either. Cleste, Alex and Belle all just went silent. They were torn between being mortified that they’d been caught out at the night by the lads that they all admired so much, but they were also absolutely gobsmacked that they’d come along. They were completely stunned to see Kimi Raikkonen at a speed dating event. Daisy, however, burst out laughing. Loudly, in the way that Daisy often did. Heading to the bar she proclaimed that perhaps the night was looking up after all.

The night went as most speed dating nights did. Each person had 2 minutes to chat to someone before the bell went and you moved onto the next person. Kimi hadn’t actually planned to join in the actual talking to people, but as soon as he spotted Daisy that changed. He vaguely recognised the other three, but he knew her.

He’d only spoken to her a few times, including one time when she rather bluntly asked him - him Kimi Raikkonen - to ‘shift his car’ as it was in her parking space. She was an enigma to him. He knew she was a big F1 fan and he knew she’d been a fan of his; the other girl - the blond one Alexis or Lisa or something - had told him, but she didn’t give him any special treatment whatsoever. She barely even looked in his direction let alone spoke to him. Now though, now he had two minutes of her time exclusively and she’d have to speak to him.

By the time the bell rang for them to move on to the last person of the first half the group were utterly fed up. Alex had been groped by a Marussia mechanic convinced he was the best looking guy in the paddock, Cleste had been almost bored to tears by a McLaren catering chef who had an unhealthy obsession with the different ways you could chop vegetables and Belle was laughing at the lad from Caterham rather than at his crap jokes. Daisy, as ever, had told one guy he was a moron, another that he’d have more chances if he stopped letting his Mum dress him and the last, well she’d just told him to fuck off.

The boys weren’t faring much better. Nico had 3 phone numbers from women he’d never remember the names of let alone ever call. Heikki had had to pretend he needed the toilet to get one over enthusiastic one off his lap and Seb, well the last one Seb sat with was so awe-struck she hadn’t even been able to say a single word for the whole two minutes. Kimi hadn’t bothered to interrupt the verbal vomit of two and the red head had turned out to be so thick she thought his sarcastic comments were the best compliments she’d ever received in her life.

The last round chucked the two groups together and the fun of the evening really began….

 

Two minutes is a funny length of time. When Matt the moron or Charisma-less Colin are at your table it’s a long time. Yet when Cleste and Heikki ended up discussing which was better, Parachutes or Viva La Vida, time flew. Heikki was in the middle of telling her about his trip to see Coldplay in concert when the bell rang and it was time to head to the bar for a drunk with their mates.

The others had enjoyed the last round more as well. None of them had found their true love, but Kimi had managed to pry some information about Daisy out of Alex, and discovered that she had a thing for Seb, which was good because she was exactly his type. Belle had chatted with Seb and had caught him eyeing up Alex, who she knew liked him, so she’d given him some useful information he could use and he had decided that she was just the kind of girl that Nico needed. Daisy had used the two minutes to challenge Nico to a shot drinking game and made him blush with one of her tamer filthy jokes. Somehow she’d also managed to make him feel better about moving on his last relationship with her blunt, but accurate surmising of his ex.

So by the time they were in the bar the two groups were caught in a dilema. They each had reasons to want to stay, but equally the idea of encountering more cringe worthy people just made them all want to go. It was unusual to have a day off, in a nice city, mid season and so they wanted to have a good night and then chill tomorrow.

Chatting with the lads it was Seb who decided to bite the bullet and approach the four girls. It was his idea that the 8 of them head to a better bar, bin off the losers and have a ‘bloody good night’. Alex, naturally, thought that was a brilliant idea and her pleading eyes made her mates follow suit. Kimi and Daisy of course voiced their annoyance, but the girls could tell she wasn’t really objecting and the boys knew he wasn’t either because if he didn’t want to come then he wouldn’t have. Before long it was clear that Seb’s idea to take them all to a bar was probably the best he’d had all year….

 

Daisy and Kimi were involved in an extremely competitive drinking competition. To his surprise it appeared that Daisy might actually be able to rival him - she was certainly steadier on her feel as she joined the girls for a dance before the next round. Their conversation had started with their sharp tones debating which vodka was better, surprisingly for Kimi the girl really knew her stuff, and their comments now were slightly friendlier and were almost constantly laced with innuendo.

Cleste and Heikki were ensconced at a table in an alcove reigniting their debate about Coldplay albums and discussing Heikki’s shock that someone couldn’t really bother much with movies. They’d started their conversations 4 or 5 drinks ago at opposite sides of the table, but, using the music as an excuse, Heikki had sat himself next to her when returning for the bar so that he could hear her better. As their debate got livelier and they laughed more they got a little closer, each nervous of getting too close and putting off the other, but both having the best evening they’d had for ages.

Alex and Seb were stood at the bar switching from debating music, Seb throwing in random questions about Paramore until he was sure that she really had heard of them and hadn’t just read they were his favourites on Wikipedia, and observing their friends in the various stages of hooking up. Every now and again Seb would slip a compliments into their chat and couldn’t help, but laugh kindly as she blushed bright red and changed the subject.

Nico and Belle were the two quiet ones of the bunch and despite the fact that the phrase ‘it’s the quiet ones you have to watch’ has been about for endless amounts of times the other 6 were still gobsmacked when they spotting the pair on the dance floor. Hands were flying, tongues were locked and it was an unsurprising surprise when the giggling pair headed for the exit. Reassured by the boys that he was a nice guy the girls resisted the temptation to haul Belle back and just hoped their friend didn’t do anything she’d regret.

By the end of the night the other 6 were also 3 very definite pairs and it was as 3 pairs they left the club.

Heikki had slipped a shy arm around Cleste’s shoulder during their debate and was pleased when she responded by resting her head on his shoulder. Leaving the club he kept his arm where it was and tried to behave like the perfect gentleman as he walked her back to the Lotus motorhomes. They made plans to meet for lunch the next day, somewhere nice, and exchanged mobile numbers. Nervously stood outside the motorhome they both fidgeted from foot-to-foot until eventually Cleste said goodnight and went inside.

Just as she went to close the door Heikki decided to be brave for once in his life and stuck his foot it. Turning in surprise she looked at him with a questioning look, but it turned to a light smile as he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. Pulling away all his nerves tumbled back so he was delighted when she nervously bit her lip and then leaned in to give him a kiss. Their time their kiss deepened a little. Still a little nervous and shy, their tongue cautiously probed each other, her hands gently caressed his chest and his slid down to lightly rest on her hip. Slightly breathlessly the pulled apart and he could see that her eyes were asking the question she was too nervous to ask.

Heikki surprised himself though. He didn’t stay. He didn’t take the silent invitation to her bedroom. He had done many times before with random women, but this one wasn’t random. She was intriguing and he wanted to know her more. She didn’t just stimulate his groin (his groin really wanted him to stay…), she had given him sore ribs from laughing so much, she’d asked questions and knew things that actually meant he had to work his brain and he wanted to know more about her. He’d had enough quick fucks in his time travelling with the F1 circus, he wanted this one to be more than that. Heading for bed, separately, the pair of them were buzzing from the night, and from the knowledge that perhaps something special was about to begin.

Seb and Alex were also walking back. Moving on from music they were mainly talking about the others. Alex was convinced that Cleste wouldn’t sleep with Heikki the first night she met him whereas Seb was convinced they would because Heikki was a real charmer with the ladies. They were both agreed that Daisy and Kimi were certain to wake the neighbours, it was just a cause of whose neighbours. Regarding Belle and Nico they just couldn’t stop laughing at how differently the two quiet ones had become.

By the time they were halfway back it started to rain and, much to their annoyance, it got heavy quickly. To try and avoid getting completely soaked Seb grabbed her hand and started to run. Flying through the door of Seb’s motorhome Alex was gasping for breath, mockingly rowing Seb for forgetting that not everyone is a world class athlete. Making them both a drink, once they’d both dried off, they went back to debating films, movies, politics, sport, everything they could think of.

It was almost sunrise by the time Seb pulled her over to his lap and kissed her. He was gentle, but demanding at the same time. His tongue drew hers into an exploratory battle and his hand was cold as it slipped up the back of her shirt. They didn’t leave the sofa and, from all their conversation through the night, they both knew where the line was and neither was pushing to cross it. Seb was quite happy to nip at her neck while her hands roamed under his shirt. By the time they had both said, for about the tenth time, that they really had to get some sleep they were both thoroughly groped out. They swapped numbers and made a casual plan to go for a drink at some point. There was no stress though, not because they weren’t interested, but because they had enough in common to know that they were going to be good mates. If more followed then it followed, and if it didn’t they’d had a bloody good night.

Kimi and Daisy would argue forever more over who made the first move. Kimi was adamant that whilst they were dancing she shimmied them into the alcove and him leaning into kiss her was only giving her what she was clearly asking for. Daisy, however, was insistent that she was just minding her own business dancing when he manoeuvred them into the alcove and pounced on her. Either way it was seconds after their lips crashed together that their tongues started an insistent battle, both wanting to take the power and neither of them willing to give it.

Daisy wasn’t like other women that Kimi had been with while on his tours. They’d either gone limp when he nipped at their necks or squealed in pain. Daisy, however, laughed and asked him if that was all he had. By the time they stumbled out of the club they both had swollen lips from the intensity of their kisses and they were both sporting reddening marks on their necks. Their walk back to Kimi’s motorhome, Daisy shared with Belle and they weren’t willing to take the chance on either interrupting or being interrupted, took about three times as long as it should have due to them getting sidetracked along the way.

The first time Daisy stunned him by throwing him against a wall at a particularly dark part of the paddock. Knocking the air out of him she locked her mouth on his before he had the chance to take another breath. By the time she’d pressed her entire body against his and allowed her tongue to maraud around his mouth he was literally gasping. Pulling away she laughed lightly and started back on their walk.

Not one to be outdone Kimi spotted the wall long before they got to it. Throwing her against it her knees buckled so she was sat on it, quickly removing her height advantage over him. Tangling his fingers in her hair he gripped her tight as he nipped and bit at her lips and down her neck. Hissing as her hands scratched at his sides he didn’t stop until he’d reached her ear and she knew she’d met her matched when, after biting it hard, he simply whispered the phrase “one each” to her before setting back off on their walk.

They were barely in the door of the motorhome when they were locked back together. Neither knowing, nor caring, who’d initiated it. By the time Kimi was pushing them towards the bedroom she’d ripped his shirt off over his head and he’d chucked hers somewhere behind them. Pushing her against the bedroom wall he, momentarily, gained the upper hand and used one of his hands to unbutton her jeans as he nipped and bit at her neck causing her to gasp in a heady mixture of pleasure and pain. Not to be outdone though she rubbed hard against his tenting jeans as she wriggled out of her jeans and pushed him against the other wall the moment she felt his grip loosen.

Far from being outdone she tangled her hand hard in his hair as she pulled him into a bruising kiss, using her free hand to torment his nipple before loosening his belt and jeans. In a mess of tangled limbs, groping and gasping they somehow ended up on the bed naked. Kimi’s grin by now was wider than she’d ever seen and her quip about the iceman melting sent him on a biting trail along her collar bone. As he nipped his way downwards she tried to pull back rank, but his brute strength was ultimately stronger, the promise of them having all night and plenty of time also left her happy to let him have his fun….for the moment anyway.

Suddenly sitting back on his heels a little note of concern pulled over his face. A brief discussion about how women didn’t usually like this sort of thing simply brought a comment of how he’d been picking up the wrong women for her and that grin got wider still as he sucked a red mark into the inside of her knee.

Biting upwards, all pretence of nipping now gone, he didn’t waste too much time before his mouth hovered over her centre. Cruelly he licked around and around her, deliberately ignoring where she wanted him to be until a hand came down with the threat that if he wasn’t going to get her off then she’d do it herself. Kimi’s groan would have wakened anyone within 20 meters and he attacked her clit with his tongue like it was going to disappear. Grazing her lightly with his teeth he thought he was in heaven as she just wanted more and more.

More would have to wait though. Now all he could do was don a condom and thrust into her with all his might. It wasn’t loving or kind, it was just them, there and now. By the time they were climaxing around one another their bodies were a wrecked mess of bites and scratches. Kimi was pretty sure at least one slat on the bed was broken and he was convinced that he’d have a bald patch where she’d pulled at his hair. Lying side by side on the bed neither of them could even imagine how wrecked they’d be by the time the sun came up.

It was no real surprise when the next speed dating night was much more popular than the first. None of the original 8 were there though, they’d all had more than enough….


	2. Americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...

Confusion. The first sensation which passed through Daisy’s mind, when her eyes struggled open. This was absolutely not the room in the Lotus F1 Team support coach she shared with Belle. It was much larger for starters, with no sign of the second bed where her room-mate would be bundled up in her blankets like a human sausage roll. It was still most definitely still Lotus though, which could only be good, since she had a habit of waking up in odd, unfamiliar places with no clue how she got there. Once she and Belle had woken up in a gravel trap in Italy, with no recollection of the day before between them, those kind of incidents took some explaining, but they were still employed, and that was a miracle.

 

She stretched her arms above her head, wincing when the muscles complained bitterly against the effort. She recoiled, noticing raw skin at her wrists and the beginning of a bruise above her elbow. What the hell did she get up to last night?

A sleepy mumble startled her, making her freeze. When the only sound to follow it was steady breathing she slowly turned round, blinking furiously at the peacefully unconscious Kimi Raikkonen beside her.

‘Oh holy fuck…’

She lifted the sheet, yes, she was naked, and there was another bruise in the shape of three fingers, right over her left hip bone. Daisy’s eyebrows raised, it looked like it had been her kind of night, but with him? She looked at back at Kimi, who was now snoring softly, he didn’t look like the big, bad racing driver now. The man who drove fear into the hearts of journalists, and made his manager tear out clumps of his own hair out when he failed to turn up for events booked weeks in advance. He looked younger than thirty-three, much younger, his blonde eyelashes grazed his cheeks and his bottom lip pouted out. He was lying in a way which suggested that until recently he had been curled around Daisy. She shuddered slightly when she noticed the deep red blemishes across his neck, the slight suggestion of teeth marks and three long scratches which swooped over his collar bone and down beneath the sheet across his chest. Daisy examined the nails on her right hand and sure enough there was the tiniest hint of dried blood.

‘God knows what you’ve done to his back, you fucking lunatic…’

When she swallowed the dryness made her gasp, it was as though she’d been eating sand, and soon a need for coffee presented itself. She slid to the edge of the mattress, feeling around in the darkness of the room for clothes, a bra, anything! She found material with the tips of her fingers, a black shirt, with gold lettering, Kimi’s shirt. Daisy pulled it over her head regardless, she worked for Lotus and it wouldn’t be the first time anyone would see her in something that didn’t fit. She invariably picked up the wrong sized hoodies when the uniform truck arrived.

The lump in the bed tutted, rubbed its nose, and turned over, pulling the blankets with it. Daisy located her jeans and pulled them on, now desperate for caffeine she took Kimi’s rain jacket and threw it round her shoulders, intending on buying a drink and then finding Belle or Alex to demand an explanation of how she ended up in bed with the team’s number one driver.

At the door she stopped, glancing back at the sleeping Finn, she felt strangely uncomfortable leaving without a word, like she should acknowledge him and what has happened. She shook her head sadly and slipped out of the room.

Kimi heard the click of the door and, despite desperately fighting it, found himself waking up. He peered over the blankets, happy to see he’d made it back to the correct room, and wondered why someone had disturbed him. He stretched out, from top to toe, his body protesting with aches he knew hadn’t been there the day before. He glanced at his wrist, where a two finger shaped bruised bloomed in the half-light.

‘What the…? Daisy?’ He said at nobody.

Wide awake now Kimi sat up, eyes scanning the room for any sign of the Lotus chief administrator who he’d barely said three words to before yesterday. He vaguely remembered a club, vodka and a dark alcove. His back was tender, like he’d been thrown at a wall, and he must have pissed off a wolverine at some point, because he could feel the criss-cross of scratches across his shoulders.

Wrapped in the blanket he surveyed the items on the floor, needing a shirt but not finding one, only a white vest, and a black bra and knickers, beside his jeans and socks. His boxers were hanging from a light fitting, which made him chuckle, and a pair of knotted condoms lay discarded on the carpet, so at least he’d remembered something important. Kimi whistled through his teeth, last night really had been eventful.

He pulled the blanket tighter, wracking his brain for fully formed memories, but only pulling together pieces of the night; a girl laughing, a walk in the rain, his own voice growling the words ‘one each’ into hair that smelled of raspberries, and the sharp pain brought on by his own hair being separated from his scalp.

He began to feel annoyed by her absence, where was she? Did she think this was acceptable behaviour to just walk out without so much as a word? What about a thank you? Then Kimi stopped, because he realised that she had done to him exactly what he usually did to the other girls, had his fun and then walked away. The way she’d treated him should have made him furious, but he laughed out at the empty room and smacked his hand against the mattress. She was constantly surprising him, and he knew that it would be ridiculous for him to think he could dismiss her like his previous conquests; she was a match for him both physically and mentally. But now she was gone.

Kimi needed coffee desperately, and needed to dress. He stood up, joints creaking and clicking. He felt about a hundred years old, surely he wasn’t past it just yet? He grabbed a new shirt, the jeans off the floor, and slipped on his shoes. Where was his damn jacket? It was raining, he could hear it. He shoved the bra and knickers into his back pocket and swung open the door.

Daisy fell forwards, the door handle disappearing from her hand as her balance evaporated. A pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her fall and rescuing the two coffees in her hands.

‘You’re back.’ Kimi said blankly, still surprised to see her.

‘Yeah.’ She replied, offering one of the cups to him.

‘What is it?’ He asked, taking one.

‘Americano, extra shot, two sugars.’

Kimi nodded. Either she was psychic or had done a lot of detective work in a very short space of time. ‘What’s yours?’

‘The same.’

The Finn’s stomach leaped, an unfamiliar sensation rippling through him. He pushed it away, it didn’t matter that they drank their coffee the same, and sat in silence beside her until the coffee was drunk.

Daisy tossed her empty container at the bin, it hit the wall and bounced in. Kimi did the same, and missed. He could feel his cheeks burn, refusing to look at her, but he could sense her smirking.

‘Why did you come back?’ He asked.

Daisy shrugged. ‘Not sure, it seemed like the right thing to do.’

‘To return my shirt?’ Kimi suggested, eyebrows raised.

He got to his feet and walked over to the door, removing his shirt as he went. Behind his back Daisy’s mouth dropped open as she vaguely remembered the Finn in action. Kimi twisted the lock shut and nodded at Daisy. ‘Off.’

Daisy chewed her lip, glaring at Kimi through narrowed eyes, she reached for the hem of Kimi’s Lotus shirt, pulling it over her head. She shook her hair out and laughed, a short condescending snort which had Kimi on her in seconds. More bites, more scratches, and more of an assault than a sexual encounter. They’d both remember it at least, but if she came back this time, how long would she stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be new chapters every day all of the time. Just putting a few up in quick succession to let folks get into the story. Enjoy!


	3. Definitely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More follow up to the eventful night of speed dating.

It took almost a fortnight for Heikki to summon up enough courage to call Cleste, who by that stage was beginning to think she’d imagined the kiss on the doorstep of the motor-home that night. His soft voice made the butterflies in her stomach whip up a tornado, and the shyness in her voice was so obvious she had collapsed in a heap after she hung up. He’d asked if she’d like to go for dinner, he and Seb though it’d be fun to double date, so he’d booked a table at one of Monza’s best restaurants and was going to try and clear his schedule. Cleste was delighted and agreed they’d meet and have drinks first.

The weekend came and the Lotus support team were working at full tilt. The press were going crazy about Romain’s accidents and Jerome was standing in while he served his ban. It was all hands on deck, unless your name was Kimi Raikkonen, in which case you got in the way a lot, trying to catch the attention of the admin who was in charge of press releases.

Daisy pushed a strand of hair away from her forehead and fixed the driver with a particularly ferocious glare. ‘If you don’t go away right now I’m going to break all of your fingers.’ She said, flicking her eyes back to the paperwork, unconcerned that Kimi had now strolled back out towards the paddock.

Cleste chuckled and handed a folder to Penny, Jerome’s press officer, as she passed. ‘I guess you told him.’

Daisy rolled her eyes. ‘Never-mind that idiot. What’s your plan for tonight?’

Cleste heard ‘idiot,’ but also saw a fresh bruise on Daisy’s neck which the neckerchief couldn’t conceal. She wondered if it only applied to Kimi, or if all Finns had an aggressive streak below the surface. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be kicked around a bedroom although, judging by the way Kimi couldn’t turn his head to the left that weekend, Daisy clearly gave just as good back in return.

Belle stormed through the door, dumping a clipboard and Dictaphone on top of Cleste’s papers.

‘Utter bullshit!’ She hissed, ‘I swear Ro’s mouth and brain aren’t connected! He just told Spanish television that the Spa crash was Fernando’s fault! Jesus fucking Christ!’ She picked up the clipboard and proceeded to smash it into her own forehead.

Cleste leapt forwards, prising the board from her colleague’s fingers and giving her a friendly squeeze. ‘That’s not going to help.’ She soothed.

‘Perhaps you should beat Romain with the clipboard, or a spare front wing?’ Daisy suggested without looking up.

Belle snorted. ‘Don’t fucking tempt me.’

When Alex appeared a moment later all three of them rounded on her, demanding details about her disappearance the previous evening.

‘A lady never shares secrets.’ She said, tapping her nose.

Belle grinned. ‘We’re not asking a lady, we’re asking you.’

Alex flicked two fingers up at her. ‘Anyway, I hope you bought a frock. Seb has a sponsor thing later; he can’t get out of it, so Heikki’s asked Nico instead. Seb said it’d be a shame to lose the reservation.’

‘Double date.’ Daisy said dryly. ‘Sounds wonderful.’

Cleste chucked a pen at her. ‘It sounds great to anyone without psychological problems! I can’t wait; do you have something to wear Belle?’

Belle nodded. ‘Yeah, never come to a race without a little black dress. You never know when you might need one!’

The door opened and Philip, the Lotus press manager appeared. ‘Daisy, do me a favour? Stand in for Charlotte? Kimi’s gone and wandered into the pen fifteen minutes early, and she’s still in the sponsors update meeting!’

‘Oh for fuck’s sake!’ Daisy muttered, grabbing another dictaphone and rushing out of the office.

Six hours later and Cleste was in the bathroom of her hotel room, staring helplessly at hair which could not, or would not, behave. In desperation she tugged it back into a lose roll and pinned the strands she could catch.

‘Be fucked with you!’ She snapped at her reflection.

She dressed in the gown she had bought with the last of her wages, a turquoise, figure hugging number, which trailed to her feet. The restaurant, Alex had told her, was incredibly up-market, and she had made every possible effort to look the part.

She met Belle in outside her room and they rode the lift down together.

‘You look lovely.’ Belle said, touching the silky fabric. ‘I bet that cost a bomb!’

Cleste swallowed guiltily. ‘It really did, let’s hope it was worth it.’

Belle waved the comment away with her hand. ‘Pur-lease Cleste! The way that boy looks at you, it’s like a starving dog checking out a steak. He’s smitten.’

The doors opened and in front of them, below the crystal chandelier, stood two boys in suits, wearing the same identical expression of nervousness transformed into awe. Heikki grinned widely, taking Cleste’s hand and kissing the back. Nico looked at Belle over his glasses, and whistled.

Dinner was terrifying. Cleste had never seen so many forks around one place setting, and got the shakes so badly she sloshed wine into Nico’s lap.

Belle tried to brush his trousers dry with her napkin, until Nico blushed like a beetroot and quickly crossed his legs.

Heikki was a gentleman throughout, letting her try his food when she asked if it was nice, and brushing her hand when she laughed at his jokes. He was perfect, and she looked at his dusty blue eyes as he chatted with Nico, wondering if this was finally the right guy, and the right time.

When Nico announced that he was taking Belle somewhere a bit more lively the butterflies began in earnest. Heikki asked her if she wanted to dance, and when she took his hand, letting him lead the way, he held her against him, moving slowly to the sound of the jazz piano.

She smiled, feeling his lips brush her temple, his warm breath against her ear. She felt like a princess at the ball, and Heikki was the handsome prince, there to keep her safe.

When she looked up at him, he smiled happily, dropping a kiss down on her nose. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the way their bodies fit together perfectly. She would be powerless to resist him, and the only real thought in her head was ‘keep breathing’.

Let’s get out of here.’ He whispered. 

She grabbed his hand and together they sped from the restaurant.

They visited a couple of bars, finishing up in the hotel for a nightcap. Heikki, the ultimate gentleman, refused to let her go back alone. Cleste was pleased about this, because she had definitely had too many Bacardis.

‘To a great night!’ Heikki said, raising his glass.

Cleste looked a little crestfallen. ‘Is is over then?’ She asked sadly.

‘Well, that’s kind of up to you.’ Heikki said quietly. ‘We can take these upstairs, if you’re sure?’

She nodded and they headed for the lift.

In the half-light of the wall lamps Heikki slipped the flowing turquoise material from Cleste’s shoulders, running his lip along her collarbone, making her shiver.

The goosebumps made his confidence rise, tracing a line up her neck to her ear, where he nipped gently. If his groin had any requests today he figured he was definitely listening, and slip the dress down further. He felt like every part of him was aching to take her, right now, no tenderness, no manners. To just fuck her into the mattress like Seb told him Kimi had to Daisy. Locked in his private rooms for over forty-eight hours, only coming out for fresh air when Eric threatened to sack Daisy and send her home.

He teased each nipple in turn, taking the time to caress every millimetre of skin, the sight of her stretched out beneath him making him harder than ever. He slipped a hand into her panties, teasing her, smiling as she frowned when he touched every part except the part she wanted. Her hips pushed up against the hand impatiently and Heikki bent for a kiss, as he slid two fingers into her. She was so wet he almost came in his suit trousers, that and knowing how much power he had over her right now.

Her hands released him from the claustrophobic tightness of his boxers, and he thrust against her grip, desperate for friction, and when she pulled him on top of her, he breathed slowly, trying to wrestle back control.

‘Definitely?’ He asked again, the last thing he wanted was for her to be pressured into it all.

Cleste rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, of course, definitely.’

When Heikki pushed into her his brain imploded, she was deliciously hot and paralysingly tight. Something had gripped him by the back of his eyeballs, and he felt like his spine had become white hot.

He began a slow, definite, rhythm, watching her face in the darkness, her mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ when his fingers worked in partnership with his cock. He realised what this was, this was what it was like to give a shit about screwing. He cared that she enjoyed herself, he cared that she came first. This must have been what people talked about when they said ‘making love’ no matter how cheesy that sounded!

He wrapped his arms around her, gripping her thighs as he sought to penetrate her deeper, and when the hands in his hair tightened he ground against her, hard and fast, making her cry out. He kissed her hard, invading her mouth as his moaned into his, defenceless against the orgasm he was giving her. When a while light blinded him, grit his teeth, pressing their sweat laced foreheads together. She was digging her nails into the cheeks of his ass, and it was fucking incredible.

They both gasped, Heikki rolling onto his back, fighting to regain his mind.

‘Whoa!’ Cleste said, through heaving breaths.

Heikki laughed, drawing the sheet across their naked bodies and holding her close to him. ‘There’s plenty more where that came from.’ He whispered, licking her ear.

When he drifted to sleep Clester gazed at him, amazed at the whole evening, she grinned at the ceiling and allowed herself an almost inaudible ‘Yesssss!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the end. Well, after it was a one-shot this was supposed to be it. However it spawned a life of it's own and kept going. 
> 
> There won't always be some every day, but it'll be posted often to begin with and then regularly after that. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Professionalism

"Did you just use the word professionalism?” Belle couldn’t help the snort of laughter at her sleep-deprived colleague’s tone.

"What is funny about that?…. Heikki cannot hang about our office - no matter how much they like each other…… It’s attracting attention as well as putting certain people off their work……. While we’re at it the same goes for Seb…… World Champion or not…..I told Kimi he can’t so Heikki and Seb need to be told too…… You are the more diplomatic of us so you need to have a word - that is how it works - I do the bollockings and you do the nice asks. ”

"So you have a problem with people looking unprofessional at the track?”

The sly smile gave away as much to her friend as her tone and caused the tired woman to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well if you want to give a lecture about the lads spending too much time in the office - and you can do it, I’m not - then you might wanna cover up Kimi’s branding before you start using words like professionalism.”

Bursting in to laughter Belle thought she was going to pass out as Daisy jumped up to the mirror to look at the bright red, purpling mark that Kimi had left well and truly above the line of her collar. Launching into a tirade of obscenities a cushion was thrown in the direction of her laughing friend. She was annoyed at the mark, but her long session with Kimi was worth the no doubt endless teasing from her friends.

***

Monza was wet. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was typical on the weekend that Lotus felt buoyant about their chances that rain decided to interfere. Kimi was fastest in FP1 and Jerome was fifth so lunch was a chilled out, relaxed affair despite all the hoopla surrounding Romain’s ban. Right up to the point that the heavens opened it was all good. They both tried a couple of laps in FP2, but it was pointless so the session ended up being a test of waiting and patience more than anything else.

Bored Kimi is a destructive Kimi. He’d effectively been kicked out of the garage before he ended up breaking something, or someone, so he was now mooching around the motorhome. He’d had lunch so he wasn’t hungry. He didn’t speak Italian so he didn’t want to watch tv. He was fed up of games so the computer was out. So the admin office was where he ended up. At first no-one minded, he was in a fun-ish mood so his practical jokes and pranks lightened the mood a little. However by the time he’d deleted something from Alex’s computer accidentally, offended Cleste by asking (in crude Kimi style) how things were going with Heikki and knocked Belle’s files over he was very firmly becoming unpopular.

Sat on the edge of Daisy’s desk he tried to persuade her to take a break, but she was having none of it. The more he fidgeted with things on her desk and tried to hide her mouse the more insistent she was that she wasn’t escaping anywhere with him. He still wasn’t entirely sure how to handle her. She liked him, he knew that - he had the scratches to prove that - and she knew that he liked her - she had the scratches to prove that - but she still would never give in easy to him. He had a feeling that even if he was still ripping her clothes off in 10 years time he’d still be having to work damn hard for it.

Eventually after he answered Belle’s phone pretending to be Luigi the pizza guy to a journalist that one of the girls was now going to have to try and persuade not to run a ‘unprofessional outfit’ story on he was very firmly ordered out of the office by both her and Daisy. Heading out the door he couldn’t resist rolling his eyes at Heikki delivering the large bouquet of flowers for Cleste at the front desk. Jogging back along the paddock dodging puddles, finally giving in and heading for his private room where he’d just go for a sleep instead, he thought about the flowers. He thought flowers were pointless, but he wondered if perhaps he should send some to Daisy. Women liked flowers, but then he remembered her hands almost tearing his hair out of his scalp and could almost hear the hoots of laughter emitting from Daisy if he ever pulled such a lovey dovey stunt. No, he’d definitely leave flowers to Heikki.

Lounging around in his room he was still bored. He started thinking back to the night of the speed dating. It had started as such a stupid idea, yet they’d all done pretty well out of it. Heikki and Cleste had turned into the paddock’s very own Romeo and Juliet, it amused Kimi to see how much Heikki had changed from ladies man to loved up so quickly but he supposed it was a good thing for them. Seb and Alex were dancing around each other a little when it came to romance, but if nothing else they’d both found a bloody good mate. In many ways Kimi was a little bit jealous because he was now going to confide in Alex instead of him, but they seemed happy. Belle wasn’t for sharing details of her and Nico, but Nico went bright red at the mention of Belle’s name and they seemed to be spending rather a lot of time camped out in Belle and Daisy’s motorhome so he figured it was all good. He had just got to thinking about him and Daisy when his room door flew open and slammed shut….

"You can’t come to my fucking office and create mayhem….”

Daisy was mad. Really mad. Kimi reached out to try and pull her onto the sofa with him, but she quickly pulled her hand out of his reach.

"If I sat on the nose of your car while you came in for a pit stop for a chat would you be fucking happy?”

Kimi had imagined her spread across the car, but as his mind slipped to her clad in sexy underwear draped over his championship winning car something thrown by her whizzed by his face pulling him back to the angry reality in front of him.

"It’s not on Kimi. It’s fucking unprofessional. You don’t fuck with my job. Ever.”

On that she turned and went to head out the door, but he was up and had her pinned back against the closed door quicker than she’d anticipated. Dipping his head down to nip her bottom lip he smirked whilst breathing heavy.

"I love it when you are angry.”

Launching at her he quickly plundered her mouth with his tongue, taking the brief opportunity of gaining a little control. As he expected though her nails were quickly raking down his sides over the thin feeling layer of his fireproofs as her tongue battled back against his. However his fun was brought to an abrupt halt with a sharp slap across his face. Stepping back he looked at her incredulously.

"You don’t fuck with my job Kimi.”

"You are….. Fuck’s sake…..” Tilting his head from side to side Kimi gasped in pain. “Is your middle name evil or something?”

"Stop being a wuss…. I didn’t even hit you that hard.”

Kimi’s eyes got darker and considerably more menacing looking as he stepped back closer to her, “A wuss you say?”

With lightening quick reflexes he grabbed her hard and threw her down on the sofa, landing on top of her before she had time to draw breath. By the time she’d managed to tangle her fingers in his hair he had clamped his mouth on her neck, biting and sucking hard enough to draw a hiss. One of his hands quickly down the front of her jeans and rubbing is expert circles already drawing a loud moan.

In a mess of kissing and biting it wasn’t long before he yanked her top up over her head completely ignoring the fact that he caught her hair, causing her to cry out in pain. Still knelt over her, he pulled his hand out of her jeans to pull his top over his own head she had her revenge by biting sharply down on his nipple.

Angrily tangling one hand tightly in her hair Kimi managed to pull an advantage, purely on the basis that her hair is longer and easier to pull. Pulling down his overalls enough to free his cock he pulls her head towards him, but let up a little bit on the basis of her scary look. He is 90% sure she’ll suck and not bite, but she knows that her look is making him shiver a little and he is sure enough of that to push in past her lips.

It doesn’t take long before Kimi’s advantage is gone completely. Between her swirling tongue, hollow cheeks and nails clawing at his back and sides (and the fact that she’s ignoring his arse cheeks because she knows has to race and she loves racing really turns him on) he’s a wreck quickly and she quite easily manages to push him down on the bed. Kimi has no idea when she lost her jeans or where the condom came from, all he is aware of is the fact that suddenly she’s dropping down on to him sending him crazily grabbing at her hips.

Completely aware of how much she has control of the situation Daisy changes the pace every time Kimi picks up on her rhythm, laughing dirtily at his desperate moans. Riding him hard she senses when he’s about to crash over and she slows right down. Circling her hips agonisingly slowly and biting hard into his collarbone, enough pain to clip the edge of climax, pausing it in his tracks.

Bursting back to life Kimi suddenly grabs her arse and stands up. Barely giving her time to wrap her legs tightly round her waist before her back is slammed against the wall. As he thrusts into her harder and harder, not giving a shit that her head is hitting the wall with every thrust and the cold plasticy wall is rubbing and aggravating her scratches, she can only cling on tight, biting on his shoulder in determination never to allow him completely control. As they both fly over the edge each bite hard into the others shoulder or neck, aware of how thin the garage walls are when no car engines are there to drown them out.

Panting and gasping they slide to the floor, him still buried in her, both starting to feel the various scratches and bites. Glancing at the small bed in the room next door, Kimi was legendary for his sleeping prowess after all, Daisy began to laugh loudly.

"One of these days we’ll make it to the bed.”

With one of his dirty grins Kimi drew her into a leisurely, but still challenging kiss.

"There is still plenty of time….”


	5. Not Always The Same

They were unpacking the files ready for the Hungarian Grand Prix when the soft meeting of knuckles against door frame alerted them to Gloria, Eric Boullier’s PA, who was hovering by the entrance.

‘Hello girls.’ She said.

Belle handed Alex a large file, and she propped it up onto a shelf. ‘Hey Glo, what’s up?’

The assistant looked apprehensive. ‘I’ve been asked if Daisy would mind coming down to Eric’s office for a moment.’

All the eyes in the room landed on Daisy, who had frozen with her hand reaching for a box. ‘Oh bollocks…’

She followed Gloria down to the paddock and back up into the larger corporate motor-home where Eric’s office lay. She paused at the window, shifting her neck scarf about to more adequately conceal the latest mark on her neck, and chased after the older woman. To her surprise, when they rounded the corner, they found Kimi slouched on the low sofa, dozing, with his thumbs hooked into the loops of his race suit. Gloria cleared her throat and he started awake, blinking at the light and then looking up at Daisy, who snapped her head round to gaze out of the window.

Gloria gestured gestured to two chairs had been positioned in front of Erics desk. The French team principle smiled stiffly, as they sat, but his eyes betrayed the fact that he’d rather be a million miles from this conversation right now.

He coughed and then took a deep breath. ‘I’m not going to sit here and preach to you two, you’re both adults. I just wish your behaviour had been a little more… in-keeping with the team’s expectations.’

He was obviously choosing his words extremely carefully, and was giving Kimi only sideways glances, since his number one driver was now smirking at him.

‘There aren’t any rules against… against relations with other team members, but we must maintain professionalism and that can’t happen if half the paddock is stood around listening to you two raise hell in the motor-home!’

Daisy raised her hand to interrupt.

‘No Daisy. I’m not interested and you need a wider scarf if you can’t teach your bloody vampire some manners.’

Now he pointed at Kimi, who stopped smiling.

‘As for you Kimi, I was not born yesterday so I know that you don’t get that kind of neck injury from badminton. The next time you show up for a race and Mark says you’re not one hundred per cent I’m pulling you. God knows Jerome’s not put a foot wrong this season, between you and Romain it’s a wonder I have any hair left!’

Eric sighed.

‘So what would you have me do? My hands are tied in some respects, but I can impose sanctions. That’s why as of now I forbid you to fraternise with each other in team vehicles or garages. Any space large enough for the pair of you, belonging to Lotus F1, is where you work and nothing else. If you don’t, well Kimi I’d struggle to rein you in with the sponsors the way they are, but Daisy is a different matter. You’ll have to go home.’

The administrator’s head jerked upwards. ‘Eric that’s not fair!’

‘I know it’s not fair, but how am I supposed to fix this? You made us a bloody laughing stock at Monza, and that was before Kimi could embarrass himself on the track!’

Kimi growled menacingly.

‘Shut up!’ Eric snapped, and turned back to Daisy.

‘You’re invaluable to our team Daisy, for goodness sake try to remember why you’re here and it’s not to be a racing driver’s plaything.’

Daisy’s eyes narrowed but she said nothing. When they were dismissed she stamped down the corridor while Kimi strolled along behind.

‘It wasn’t that bad.’ He called after her. ‘What’s the problem?’

Daisy spun on her heel, hair flying, and Kimi took two safe steps back. ‘Do I look like a fucking ‘plaything’?’ She hissed furiously, disappearing as Kimi remained stuck to the spot.

So that was the problem. She wasn’t concerned about what had happened, or that they’d been so publicly caught. She didn’t seem to be that bothered about the new restrictions and the threat of going back to England if she couldn’t resist his charms, it was what Eric had called her, he thought she was weak. He wondered if the team principle would have still said that if he’d seen her in action.

For the next two days Daisy threw herself into her work, ignoring anyone who attempted to distract her. Twice Kimi showed up at the door asking to speak with her, only to be told by Belle, and then Alex, that she was too busy. He accepted the message, but decided that he needed to be slightly more creative about it, and returned to his room to concoct a plan.

Daisy signed off the last receipt and filed the scrutineering certificate which said both E20s were race legal for Sunday. It had arrived at three with Marcus, Charlie Whitting’s right hand man, who gave her a wink when he handed it to her. She had smiled as politely as possible, hoping that a crack might open up in the tarmac and swallow her.

She locked the office door and stepped down into the paddock. It was pleasant evening inBudapest, and she slid on her sunglasses wondering which way to head when a convertible appeared, skidding to a halt inches from her. Kimi grinned at her from behind the wheel.

‘You look nice.’ He said.

Daisy’s eyes rolled behind the tinted lenses. ‘Go away.’

‘No, get in please.’

‘We’re not allowed to fraternise in company vehicles.’ She quoted Eric.

Kimi looked at her over his Oakleys. ‘This isn’t my car, it’s Sebastian's, so it doesn’t belong to Lotus, making it not a company vehicle.’ He leaned across and pushed open the passenger door. ‘Come on!’

She glanced down the concrete, desperate for a familiar face, but it was all but deserted. She sighed and dropped down onto the cream leather seat, the engine roared and she buckled up quickly, knowing that racing drivers were generally terrifying behind the wheel of road cars. Only a couple of people looked round as they exited the circuit, Kimi had pulled his hood over his cap so it was probably the car they were oggling.

They headed out through the forest, and out into the Hungarian hills. The wind rushed around them and the engine growled aggressively, it would have made conversation impossible, if Daisy had wanted to talk. She was suddenly very concerned that this wouldn’t pass Eric’s new guidelines and was filled with an unfamiliar emotion; fear. She wasn’t afraid of Kimi, if anything he made her feel better, he was stronger than her and it that was unusual, it was good for her to not get her own way so much anymore. She didn’t want to go home but she was terrified that this would be the case, since it was becoming virtually impossible to stay away from him, and it was likely to jeopardise a career she’d dreamed of since she was fourteen.

‘This is shit.’ Kimi said, once they’d parked in a hillside car park.

Daisy nodded, staring out across the valley.

‘If you want to stop, we can.’ He said softly.

She looked at him like he was completely mad. ‘No. I don’t want that.’

Kimi chuckled. ‘Am I that irresistible?’

She didn’t return the smile. ‘Yes.’ She replied.

This surprised him, he thought she’d tell him to fuck off for that, or give him a world class put down. He hadn’t imagined she’d say that at all. He pointed out an ice-cream vendor in a nearby cabin, and they climbed out and sat on one of the picnic bench table tops. He thought she’d want a Magnum, but she chose a strawberry split; not always the same.

The sun slipped down the sky and they sat in silence, legs brushing occasionally, watching it progress towards the horizon.

‘I don’t like girls.’ Kimi said.

Daisy frowned. ‘Are you coming out?’

He frowned. ‘No, I used the wrong words. What I mean is, I don’t grow to like girls. They don’t get in my head, and I don’t miss them when they’re not there.’

‘Well in that case, I don’t like guys either.’

‘But you like me?’

Daisy shrugged and chewed the wooden stick of her ice-cream. ‘Sorta.’

‘Good, ‘cause I sorta like you too.’


	6. Stay

Sitting in their Budapest office the 3 girls were surprised when Daisy appeared to be in an incredibly good mood. Ever since her run in with Eric she’d been quiet, but snappy. Not at them as such, but because she knew they’d forgive her because she had to take her mood out on someone and it couldn’t be Eric.

 

They were a firm team the four of them. Officially Daisy was the Admin manager and responsible for PR, Belle had the same title and was officially responsible for logistics, Cleste was officially Daisy’s assistant and Alex was officially linked to finance. However, job descriptions meant very little when they were away for a race weekend. They were basically the back office to the team and that mean the girls could be just as easily found dealing with clients in the hospitality area or out shopping because the chefs desperately needed some ingredient or another that hadn’t been delivered as they ever could something in their own job description. They could basically be thrown into any situation at any moment and it was a credit to them that they managed to do between the four of them what some of the other teams had 10 people to do.

"You enjoyed your sightseeing last night then?"

Alex’s tone was playful and the girls were all relieved when Daisy’s had a similar tone to it.

"I’ll tell you when you finally spill what exactly is going on with you and the Red Bull Boy."

Alex shrugged and smiled lightly before telling them that there was honestly nothing going on between them she didn’t think. They’d been out a few times, they’d watched a few movies together and, yes, after a few drinks a couple of times they’d had a bit of a fumble, but it was nothing really. Just mates. Sometimes mates that kissed. Sometimes mates that groped, but just mates. She thinks.

Since Alex had spilled Daisy didn’t really have much choice, but to spill so she did. Well kind of, she left the mutual declaration bit out because that was private, but she did make clear to the girls that - as they expected - she and Kimi had no intention of stopping their fun.

***

Sat at her desk drowning in paperwork Belle groaned out loud as her phone beeped again with no doubt another text about today’s PR horror from their motormouth drivers.

"I’m busy!"

Hooting with laughter Daisy leaned over, “Want me to deal?”

"Yes please."

Belle had just about finished thanking Daisy when her friend laughed again and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nico wants to know if you’ve asked me yet?"

Going bright red Belle banged her head on the desk.

"Of all the fucking texts I had to get you to read it had to be that one."

"That my friend is sod’s law. Now spill…. what have I to be asked?”

Belle looked at her friend and tried, and failed, to stop herself blushing. The more she blushed the bigger the smile got on Daisy’s face.

"Spill it….”

"Weeeelll…. you know Nico?”

"I have a vague recollection of who he may be….”

"Don’t take the piss Dais…”

"Then fucking spill it…”

"Well…. we’re going for dinner next week…. On the Wednesday night before the press day…..”

"And you need my permission?”

Daisy wasn’t completely laughing yet, but she was getting there.

"I want Nico to stay the night… you know…. after….”

Now Daisy was laughing. “Aww does he want to hold you in his arms all night after making tender love to you?”

She wasn’t surprised when the stapler came flying across the room at her so she was able to dodge it well.

"What’s wrong with Nico’s motorhome? Force India give him and Paul bunk beds?”

"No… but they are sharing with Jules as well at Valencia as they are waiting on a new van being delivered or something….. So with us being in ours on our own I was thinking that one of us could have the cab bed for the night…..”

"You mean you were thinking I could have the cab bed for the night?”

"I’ll do it for you if you wanna bring Kimi back one night…..”

"Lotus own our motorhome Belle, Kimi can’t come back any night…..”

Belle felt pretty guilty after that, but Daisy knew it wasn’t fair to take their issues out on Belle and Nico. And she knew that even though it could cause her bother Belle would sleep in the cab bed if Kimi stayed, she knew that Belle would cover for her because that’s what they did.

"Of course he can stay…… As long as your 'Nico….Oh Nico' doesn’t keep me up all night….”

"I’ll buy you some earplugs.” Belle winked as she headed towards the photocopier and Daisy laughed again.

"That’s ma girl!”

Daisy wasn’t jealous of how easy it was for Belle.

Not really.

***

"What time do you think Daisy will be back?"

Nico and Belle were curled up in her bed and she could tell that he was a bit nervous about the idea of being caught given Eric’s recent bollocking of Kimi and Daisy.

"Whenever she has finished her 'jogging'”

"Jogging? At this time…… ahhh I get it….”

"See you are not just a pretty face. Stop worrying about Eric, it’s not the relationship he objected to it was their extremely vocal gymnastics in the Monza garage.”

"I feel kinda bad about kicking her out of your room…”

"You didn’t kick her out…. I’d sleep in the cab bed for Kimi to stay. We only share the room because we’re too lazy to haul the cab bed down every night. She might not even come back at all, it depends if they actually remember about Eric’s words.”

"Okay I’ll stop feeling bad then….”

With that Nico turned himself until he was half draped over her, pressing his leg between hers before moving in for a kiss. Belle was caught a little off guard as all of Nico’s nerves seem to have evaporated. His mouth was pressing hard on hers, his tongue investigated deep into her mouth and his hands were roaming everywhere. Finally catching up with him she raked her nails down his side. Leaving her mouth he placed fumbling kissed on her neck and downwards until he finally flicked his tongue across her nipple. Losing himself in the moment he blushed and apologised profusely when his elbow caught her side as he moved over to straddle her, but she silenced him by simply pulling his head back down encouraging him to resume his tormenting.

Trailing his tongue Nico moved lower and lower until, without a pause, he was lapping at her. He wasn’t the most finesse of lovers in the world, but his insistent, persistent tongue was had her gripping on his hair in a way that was almost, but not quite, on the wrong side of painful. Sliding a finger into her they both groaned at the sensation of her clamping around him. Arching her back all she fumbled in the drawer for a condom, mentally adding more to the shopping list, and pressed it into Nico’s hand. She was all for his gentle approach normally, but now she just wanted to make the most of the fact that they didn’t have to rush too much and she didn’t have to be quiet.

***

Feeling his hands go to her belt Daisy pulled away from Kimi.

"I’m not fucking you in Seb’s car….”

Trying the puppy dog eyes Kimi sat up when he seen that they’d failed.

"We could… head for your motorhome… No doubt people will be watching mine, but yours is a bit less….”

"Flashy?” Daisy’s sarcastic tone made him laugh, “We can’t… Belle’s got Nico staying the night.”

"Lucky Belle….”

Daisy tried to hide the look that flickered across her face, but he caught it. Kimi missed very little for a man who seemed to pay no attention to anything.

"It’ll work itself out. Eric will calm down and everything will be alright. He’s not going to sack us.”

"He’s not going to sack you….”

Daisy couldn’t help spitting the words at him. Kimi wasn’t sackable, not really, not with the results he was pulling out of the car and not whilst publically he seemed like snow white compared to Romain. She was sackable, mostly though she was leave-behindable. The idea of being stuck in their office in Enstone when the others were off on race weekend probably frightened her more than being sacked.

"He won’t sack you either. I won’t let him.”

Daisy’s look was incredulous. “Oh yeah, that’ll really fucking change his opinion of me being your plaything won’t it?”

"What am I supposed to do Daisy?…. I don’t want you to be sent home any fucking more than you do.”

"Just…. Look it’s not you, I’m not mad at you…. Monza….”

"I wouldn’t change a thing about Monza.” Kimi’s voice was more like a growl.

”I wouldn’t either. I just wish it was easier that’s all.”

”It’ll get easier.”

Before she could say anymore he silenced her in his usual way, with his tongue thrusting in her mouth. He didn’t fuck her in Seb’s car, but he did ease some of her tensions in the best way he knew how - hand down her jeans rubbing and stroking her worries away he was talking dirty in her ear the whole time about the things he’d do the next time he did fuck her. As she flew over the edge she thought she heard him make a promise, but she was so lost in her spinning mind she couldn’t be certain.

***

Ignoring morning breath Belle pulled Nico into a warm kiss. Both of them loving having the opportunity for the lazy morning spooning fuck they’d just had. They’d lain together for ages afterwards. Both utterly spent and just enjoying the feeling of being together. Smiling Belle pulled herself out of Nico’s arms and grabbed his shirt to cover her up as she went to grab a drink.

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge she couldn’t help, but smile. The speed dating was supposed to be a laugh, she wasn’t expecting this at all. She wasn’t really one for one night stands, but she and Nico had hit it off so quickly she’d thrown caution to the wind and went with it and boy was she glad she had. Nico looked like the nice boy with his perfectly ironed shirt, glasses and impeccable behaviour in public, but behind closed doors his confidence grew tenfold and their one off had become somewhat of a regular occurrence.

"Is that a private daydream or can anyone join in?”

Belle could only smile as two strong arms slipped around her waist pulling her away from her thoughts. Nico nuzzled into her shoulder kissing her ear lightly. The material of his jeans feeling rough on her legs and the seam of his t-shirt rubbing against the thin fabric of the shirt giving away that he had managed to find his clothes again.

"I really should get going. I need to show face in our hospitality area at some point before the press stuff starts so I really need a shower.”

Tilting her head upwards Belle managed to twist enough to capture his lips with her own. Their kiss wasn’t a leading kiss, but it wasn’t the most gentle in the world either.

"Thank you for a lovely evening.”

"Can I see you again soon?” Nico’s nervousness was back slightly.

"Well unless you are going to walk around the paddock with your eyes shut then I’m sure you will….”

Letting out a low yelp at Nico’s cheeky slap to her bum Belle couldn’t help laughing again. Turning to face him they entangled themselves in a rather passionate goodbye kiss. Remembering his shirt Belle called out just as he was at the door to remind him. Nico gave her the most salacious look she’d seen from him as he looked her up and down.

"Keep it…. It looks better on you anyway….. aaaand it gives me an excuse to pop back sometime.”

As soon as the door closed behind him the curtain to the cab bed opened and a grinning Daisy poked her head out.

"Thank god for that - I thought I was going to vomit.”

Simply flicking her middle finger up Belle just laughed as she headed for the shower.

***

Daisy was sat at the table looking through the day’s press schedule when Belle, wrapped in a towel and tears streaming down her face sat opposite her.

"Dais…… I’ve fucked up so bad……”

Immediately concerned by her friend’s appearance and tone not a single wisecrack reached Daisy’s tongue.

"I…. I just found it….. We must have…. forgot….”

"Forgot what?”

Daisy’s voice was unusually soft and the impact of that simply reduced Belle to a sobbing wreck. Quickly moving to the other side of the table she grabbed a blanket and threw it round her shoulders and left her arm there.

"What’s going on buddy?…. What did you forget?….”

Between sobs Belle desperately tried to get the words out to explain, and for once Daisy stayed absolutely silent.

"We…. This morning….. We….. you know….. and after…. we were just…. and we must have forgot…..”

"You aren’t making any sense mate…. Just take a deep breath and tell me.”

Trying to calm her breathing Belle pulled her knees up and rested her head on it and took a deep breath.

"The condom…. I just found the condom….”

Eyes widening Daisy realised what her friend was trying to say and pulled her closer.

"It was still inside….. We were cuddled up….. He stayed in…. you know…. I forgot….. Fuck Dais what if….”

Belle’s last words were lost in her sobs and Daisy could do nothing, but hold her crying friend in her arms. Until they really, really had to head to work the girls talked, well Daisy talked and Belle cried. She’d have to be really unlucky to get caught with one mistake. Daisy did her best to reassure her, but they both knew she had to be sensible and get her hands quickly on the morning after pill somehow. Thankfully Alex spoke Spanish and the four girls were close enough that Belle was comfortable telling her what was going on, she and Cleste would have to be told anyway as they’d probably have to cover for Belle for most of the day given the state she was in.

***

Thanks to Daisy the girls arrived at work only 3 minutes late. Eric glowered at Daisy and Belle went to speak up, but Daisy being Daisy stopped her. Eric was in a foul mood with Daisy already so she might as well take his glare. Belle was upset enough so she simply apologised and pushed her dazed friend towards her desk. Belle did thank her, profusely, but as far as Daisy was concerned she was just doing what any friend would do.


	7. S.O.S.

"This is really nice, did you cook it?"

Seb opened his mouth in mock outrage, “Of course I did….. I am insulted that you’d even question such a thing.”

Winking he jumped up to the fridge to grab some more drinks. As he sat back down Alex laughed.

"Tell Heikki I said thanks."

 

Now it was Seb’s turn to laugh.

"Heikki is good at lots of things. Cooking anything other than pasta Bolognese isn’t one of them. Jeff the chef made it."

Alex laughed so hard she almost snorted her coke through her nose and ended up in a coughing fit.

"Jeff the chef…."

"That’s his name!" Seb exclaimed. "He is called Jeff and he is the chef so he’s Jeff the chef."

"That’s not his name really!"

"It is! Honestly!"

Laughing the pair eat their way through their meal, thankfully for Alex without any further choking episodes.

***

Reading the text on her phone Alex couldn’t help laughing. Leaning over Seb had a peek over her shoulder causing her to snatch it away.

”Hey! That could have been private.”

Seb sat back with a mock huff.

”And I thought we shared everything…..”

Punching his arm Alex was laughing again. She was going to end up with sore ribs from laughter again at this rate.

”It was Belle.”

"Ooooooh date night can’t be going well if she’s got time to text you."

Winking Alex laughed, “You didn’t see what she said.”

***

Sat on the sofa watching the film Seb had his arm draped around Alex’s shoulder. It wasn’t a romantic gesture really, it was just…. well comfortable.

”Tell me what Belle said….”

"Not this again," Laughing lightly Alex shook her head.

"I won’t tell Hulkie."

"That’s not the point!"

"Why won’t you tell me?"

Alex determinedly didn’t look up at him because she knew she was pulling that stupid pretend huff face that made her laugh much harder than it should. 

”Pllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee….”

"No. Watch the film."

"Pretty pleeeeaaaassseee…"

"Seb! I’m not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because Belle is my friend and she wouldn’t expect me to tell you things she tells me."

"I thought I was your friend…."

"Seb… watch the film."

Settling back to watch the film there was an unusual weirdness in the air. They’d spent a little bit of time together since the speed dating night. Usually as a foursome, or more, with the others. After a few drinks they’d usually ended up having a bit of a snog, but nothing really more than that. Everyone was expecting there to be something between them, but it just hadn’t got there.

”Have you got any beer?”

"It’s race weekend. I’m not allowed to drink."

Giving him her cheekiest smile, which seemed to ease the tension a little. “Yes, but Mr World Champion us lowly office dogsbodies are allowed.”

***

After her beer Alex felt a bit more relaxed, although much to Seb’s annoyance she still wouldn’t tell him what Belle said. Making fun about the actors and the storyline they were back to the way they had been so far. Resting her head on his shoulder Alex was trying to stay awake and she was glad when she finally seen Cleste’s name appear with the little text envelope on her phone screen, but it didn’t contain the ‘Heikki is gone you can come back now’ message that she was expecting.

”Erm… Seb, Cleste and Heikki want to know if I can stay here with you tonight as they’d like to stay together.”

After making an amusing mock-vomiting noise Seb laughed and agreed making the loved up duo back in Cleste and Alex’s room very happy.

***

Seb was glad the light was off when Alex slipped into the bed. She’d felt weird about sleeping in Heikki’s bed and given that Seb’s was a king-size (something she made plenty of fun of given the beds admin staff got!) he’d suggested they share. He hadn’t thought about the fact that sharing meant sharing with an attractive young woman who he’d shared kisses and gropes with a number of times in recent days and who was now clad in one of his t-shirts and a small pair of shorts….

Lying in bed next to Seb was a bit weird. Alex shuffled about a bit trying to get comfortable and she didn’t object when Seb wrapped an arm around her waist and tucked her head under his chin. Drifting off to sleep they gradually became a bundle of entangled limbs.

***

Fluttering her eyelids open Alex couldn’t think for a second where she was. Sighing lightly she couldn’t help, but relax into the hand that was rubbing light circles on her belly under her shirt. Pulling her closer into him she shivered at the feeling of warm breath on her ear and neck.

”Seb…we….”

"Ssshhh."

Leaning his mouth closer into her he left a feather-light trail of kisses on her neck and along her jaw. Reaching her mouth she leaned back and sighed as he softly licked and kissed his way into her mouth, one hand still rubbing the soothing circles under her t-shirt while the other rested dangerously on her thigh.

Pressing hard against her back Alex could feel the tight definition of the muscles on his chest and stomach. Tensing slightly as the hand on her leg started to make slow stroking movements her objections were swept away by the tempting sweeping of his tongue into her mouth again.

Not breaking their kiss Seb manoeuvred them around until Alex was on her back and he was half draped over her, the hand that was under her shirt now around her neck and pulling her closer to him. Deepening the kiss by pressing his mouth harder on hers Seb’s hand worked a trail up until he was tracing lightly along the edge of her shorts.

”Seb…we should….”

Her objections were lost in a gasp as his hand slipped into her shorts and brushed over the bundle of sensitive nerves. The double sensation of his mouth being hard and demanding on hers whilst his fingers teased ever so lightly was more than Alex could take. Shuddering to a climax she drew a gasp from him as she bit down on his bottom lip. Giving her a few moments to recover Seb crawled over until he was kneeling between her legs. Leaning over to give her a deep kiss he groaned as their closeness placed the first glorious pressure on his aching hardening.

As Alex reached for her ringing phone Seb tried to bat her hand away.

”Ignore it…”

”Seb it might be work…. Let me just…. Hey Daisy, can I call you……. What’s wrong?…… Ok, ok I’m on my way.”

Putting down her phone Alex looked at him and bit her lip.

"I’m really sorry…. I have to go…..”

”You can’t be serious…. Alex… I….” Looking down at his tented shorts Seb had a pleading look on his face.

”I’m sorry. It’s an S.O.S. That means something’s really wrong… I have too…. Sorry…. so sorry…”

Pushing her way off the bed Alex tried not to catch his eye as she put her clothes back on. The girls didn’t use SOS lightly so there was nothing else she could do, but leave. Kissing him lightly she felt bad, but still dashed out of the door.

***

Lying on his back Seb couldn’t help, but wonder what the fuck had happened. He hadn’t intended for he and Alex to end up in bed together, but it was good and he was pretty gutted that it had ended like this.

Kicking his shorts aside he wrapped his hand around his cock. Closing his eyes as he stroked firmly he thought about the sweet mewling noises Alex had made as he stroked her. Biting his lip he tried to remember the way her tongue flicked out to wet her lips as she got closer. Gripping tighter he could feel the pressure increase and he stroked harder thinking about the noises and the sensation of Alex wriggling under him. White light surrounded him as he tugged himself over the edge. An image of a beautiful young woman flew through his mind….Shit…


	8. Women

As Nico traipsed into the motorhome the other boys barely acknowledged him. Grabbing a drink from the fridge he slumped down on the sofa taking in the glum faces.

"Have you been blown out as well?"

 

Kimi was now intrigued as well as pissed off. Daisy had blown him out and given the effort it had taken to persuade his old McLaren jack man to borrow his car so that they could escape for a while he wasn’t best pleased. Seb was in a foul mood due to Alex, but wasn’t saying why and Heikki had been bitching that he’d managed to get a reservation in a swanky restaurant only for Cleste to cancel on him last minute.

"Yep. Not even an excuse either, just a ‘sorry can’t make it’ by text."

That was the clincher for Kimi. He didn’t know Belle that well, but she was a chatterbox and she believed in speaking to people rather than texting. Less opportunity for misunderstandings or something was her mantra.

”There was an S.O.S.”

All Seb could do to respond to the confused look of the other three men was shrug. He didn’t know what constituted an S.O.S anymore than they did. All he knew is that given the predicament Alex had left him in it had better be fucking important.

***

”So come on then Hulkie, what’s the deal with you and Belle then?”

Heikki was in a nosy mood and Nico, and Belle, had kept a tight leash on gossip about their relationship. Nico shrugged.

”There’s not much to tell really.”

"Is she good in bed?"

The other three laughed at Kimi’s blunt question while Nico blushed a little and tried to ignore the question.

”That blush is a yes then” Kimi’s lewd wink making Nico’s cheeks even pinker until he laughed.

"You like her?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck ‘s sake…..and they say I’m a man of few words."

Nico joined the boys laughter then turned to Kimi.

”What about you and Daisy then?”

"Daisy…. What can I say about Daisy?" Kimi shook his head and sighed, but with a smile on his face.

"She’s loud." Heikki’s quip had them all laughing again.

"We all know that Daisy is loud.” Kimi launched a cushion at Seb’s head for his jibe.

"Daisy is quite possible the most… infuriating and exhilarating person I’ve ever met."

"You liiikkkeee her.” Since he had already thrown his cushion it was a magazine that flew towards Seb this time.

"Hey!! Stop chucking things at me!"

"I like chucking things at you." Kimi’s voice was vaguely sinister sounding, but the cheeky grin had the four of them laughing again.

***

The boys were still sat around. It was quite ridiculous really, a few weeks ago they didn’t have the girls in their lives to amuse them, well except for when Kimi went into the office to annoy them, and yet here they were completely lost because the girls were off without them.

”So…. Heikki…. Tell us about Cleste then?” Kimi’s mischievous smirk was back.

"She’s…. different." Heikki’s smirking ability rivalled Kimi’s, as did his ability to be mysterious.

"Different? You going to expand on that?" His voice was almost challenging now.

"The girls wouldn’t like us talking like this…"

Nico’s voice sounded eminently serious and sensible, hence the other boys felt instantly obliged to laugh.

"You don’t think Belle will have told the girls every detail?"

"No, we said we’d keep it private."

"Nico, Nico, Nico…" Kimi slung a brotherly-esq arm around Nico’s shoulders.

"You have a lot to learn about women my friend. There is no way… on this earth… that tucked up in their little office that those girls haven’t shared details. I can guarantee you that.”

"He’s right… women might say they don’t like gossip, but when they are talking to their friends they don’t class it as gossip." Heikki chipped in.

"Which is why it is perfectly acceptable for me to ask Heikki whether Cleste stays quiet and shy or if she turns into a little tigress behind closed doors….."

Winking Kimi laughed as Nico seemed to take a few moments to consider the fact that it did sound very reasonable, but he still wasn’t sure that Belle would like him talking about her like that to the lads.

Heikki pondered Kimi’s question and kept his voice neutral. “I wouldn’t say tigress exactly…. I mean, I’m never going to end up sporting Daisy-esq bruises, but she’s more….. more than you’d expect.”

With that he took a drink and it was very clear that that was the only information they were getting.

"See I always thought she’d be more than the little mouse you see in the office once the bedroom door was closed."

Laughing Seb couldn’t help challenge him, “Kimi have you thought about ALL of the girls in that way?”

"It gets boring sometimes so hanging around the office passes time," was the simple shrugged reply before he turned to his closest friend and raised an eyebrow, "Anyway Sebastian…… the big question that everyone has been asking since the speed dating night….. Alex?"

"I am aware of the person, yes."

"Have you?"

"Met her? Yes I have thanks."

Seb’s coy smile just made Kimi more determined to push for information. The other couples were pretty easy to define. Heikki had turned into Prince Charming over Cleste which was distinctly un-Heikki like, Nico and Belle had managed to fall into a seemingly normal relationship quickly and he and Daisy….. well they were them and that was that. However Alex and Sebastian were claiming innocence despite spending copious amounts of time together so there was something, especially the bitter way Seb had thrown out the SOS thing, and when there was something Kimi wanted to know it.

***

"She did WHAT?” Nico’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

The lads had been sat around for a couple of hours and the debate about why all four girls had suddenly become mysteriously unavailable had gone round and round in circles. They were so bored that Heikki had gone off for a jog leaving the other three talking around and around it some more. Seb hadn’t meant to let slip what had happened this morning, partly because he was embarrassed, but mostly because he didn’t have a clue what was going on with Alex and he didn’t want to… jeopardise things or ruin things or…. he didn’t want to something even if he didn’t know what it was he didn’t want to do.

"I thought you and Alex were just friends? That’s what you claimed about ten minutes ago."

Kimi was amazed he was keeping the bubbling laughter locked in. Nico was curled up in a ball rocking with silent laughter and tears so he figured that was reaction enough. Besides which something was going on with the girls and perhaps Alex was the key.

"Like I said she answered her phone to Daisy and then said it was an S.O.S. and she had to go."

"Just after you’d….." Tipping his head to indicate what he was intimating Kimi was really struggling to keep the laughter in now.

"Yep."

Taking a sip from the bottle Seb was obviously regretting telling the lads going by the looks he was giving his German compatriot, who was now desperately gasping for breath after his laughing fit.

"And just before you…."

"Yes!"

"So what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?… I had a wank."

That killed it.

Seb’s high pitched exasperation saw Kimi join Nico in a world of laughter.

Seb just fiddled intently with the lid of his bottle. He knew that if he was in their place he’d probably laugh too. He was thrown though. Thrown by Alex, thrown by what had happened, thrown by the face that appeared in his mind as he came, thrown by how much had changed since the speed dating night and just thrown by all of it. Although he was going to take the chance to chuck the plastic bottle at Kimi, you didn’t often get a chance for that and he wasn’t going to miss it.

***

Scooting back into the car Seb couldn’t even really hear Heikki’s words. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation he had to have with his friend, but as much as he didn’t want to have it he knew he had too.

Kimi was sat in his motorhome on his own so it was as good a time as it was ever going to be. Raising a surprised eyebrow he silently asked what was going on when a nervous looking Seb came in and sat down.

"Kimi… Have you ever…. like…. not protected…. you know?"

Kimi looked at him as if he was being incredibly stupid, “Of course not. Only a fucking moron would risk tha….. Seb! You idiot!….. Hang on, I thought you said you didn’t fuck her?”

"I didn’t." Seb was playing with his fingers now, something he only done when he was incredibly nervous.

"So?…… Come on mate I’m not in the fucking mood for games."

"I know what the S.O.S. was….. I seen Daisy." His fidgeting increased.

"And?"

"She was in the chemist."

"Again, and?" Kimi’s voice was clipped now.

Seb took a deep breath and just spilled, all of his words pretty much ran together and Kimi’s face got tighter the more he spoke.

"She was getting emergency contraception…. Well technically Alex was getting it as she can speak Spanish, which I didn’t realise she could, but she said it wasn’t for her and it was Daisy that paid for it and I just thought you should know."

"She was what?"

"She was getting…"

"I hear you the first time. It was a rhetorical question. Why was she getting fucking emergency contraception?"

"Well," Seb was chewing his lip so hard he was probably going to end up drawing blood. "I assume she’s had like an accident."

With that Kimi got up and left. The door stayed on it’s hinges, but only just. Only after he was on the other side of it did Kimi’s reply become audible.

"Not with me she fucking hasn’t."


	9. Rumours

Earlier that day…

Sebastian ran a finger along the shelf in front of him, he knew he should have asked of the assistants to come out and fetch the toiletries he’d forgotten to bring to Valencia with him, but he knew that they’d only come back with something he hated. He was very particular what he put on his skin.

He’d been driven down by Heikki, who had bored him to tears talking about how wonderful Cleste was and how he’d never felt that way about another girl. Seb wondered how his trainer would react to the story of him finishing himself off alone, when Alex had upped and left him. He had scampered out of the car as soon as it was stationary, regardless of who was in the pharmacy, just to get away from the gushing Finn.

He was trying to decide between strawberry and mango when the door bell tinkled. He didn’t bother to look up, he’d be out of there soon and if it was a fan he could just autograph something.

‘How much is it?’ A voice whispered.

Seb’s head sprang up; it was Alex.

‘The website said forty euros.’ Another voice replied, Seb couldn’t place it so he peered between the boxes on the top row, seeing Daisy hand Alex a couple of notes.

At the counter Alex said hello in Spanish, and asked if the pharmacist could help her. Seb was glad he spoke the language, and was very impressed with Alex, she spoke it exceptionally. When she asked for emergency contraception he blinked and sank back down from his toes. She told the man that it wasn’t for her, it was for a friend and Seb swallowed, it wasn’t like Kimi to be so irresponsible.

He wondered if he should say something, maybe demand an answer out of Daisy, because it definitely had nothing to do with Alex and she was the one handing over the cash.

In Formula One you must always know your facts before you tell anyone anything, because letting the wrong cat out of the bag can cause a lot of trouble.

Daisy was in the garage, checking and changing ink supplies and refilling the paper, when Kimi arrived, pushed in backwards by the mechanics in his E20. She caught his eye, expecting the wink which usually followed; she would look away with the smallest hint of a smile disguising the flurry of nerves which generally attacked her when his eyes were on her. Instead Kimi simply glared out at the pitlane.

She frowned, clicked the printer shut and walked to the rubbish crate in the corner to dispose of the cartridges. Kimi strolled across; he had pulled off the top of his race suit and the cuffs of the arms swung by his ankles, he looked troubled.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ Daisy asked.

Kimi watched the screen above her head unflinchingly. ‘I wasn’t aware we’d had any accidents.’ He said icily.

Daisy pulled a face. ‘What?’

He took her by the elbow and steered her further into the corner. ‘I know we’re not exactly official Daisy, but if you’re fucking somebody else then I expect you to respect me enough to let me in on the secret. I thought you…’

‘Liked you?’ Daisy finished. ‘I do. Who the hell told you I’ve been with someone else?’

Kimi looked slightly unsure, her answer taking his suspicions out at the knees. ‘Why were you buying morning after pills at the pharmacy in the village?’

Daisy cocked her head at him, considering what he had said, and then she threw her head back and laughed loudly. Some of the mechanics turned towards them, Kimi shifted uncomfortably.

‘You’re such an idiot.’ She finally said, wiping a tear from her cheek. ‘Did that big ol’ brain of yours think that was the only explanation?’

‘Well I… It seemed like…’

Daisy took a step closer to him, talking quietly into the Finn’s ear. ‘It wasn’t for me, it was for a friend. There’s only you. I promise.’

Kimi smiled. ‘Well I told Seb tha…’

‘Oh that’s where the leak is, is it?’

‘Yeah, but for right reasons I think.’ Kimi said defensively.

Daisy nodded, but she needed to get out. Kimi smelled of sweat, petrol and the Italian body spray he’d used since his Ferrari days. The heat coming off him from an hour and a half in the cockpit was making her skin tingle and her head was starting to spin.

Cruelly Kimi guessed she was struggling. ‘You know, if there weren’t all these cameras here I’d throw you on that shelf right now, I’d fuck you so hard the building would shake.’

Daisy gave him an exasperated look, and then chewed on her lip. Why did he keep doing this to her.

‘Watch it, Eric’s on his way!’

Moments earlier…

Belle was in Gloria’s office, filing reports and humming to herself. She was feeling much better now that her little ‘glitch’ had been resolved. She hadn’t mentioned it to Nico, he was nervous enough as it was.

Eric appeared at the door looking furious. ‘Belle! There you are. I want you to take over Daisy’s PR duties for the rest of the weekend.’

Belle frowned. ‘Why’s that?’

‘Because she’s going home, I’ve had enough!’ He snapped, turning on his heel and storming down the corridor. ‘I won’t have pregnancy rumours about my employees!’

The administrator’s eyes widened in horror and she slammed the draw shut, taking off after Eric. It had to be about the pills. She knew she should have gone to the pharmacy with Alex, but Daisy had insisted. Kimi’s practise times being awful must have been what hurled Eric over the edge.

She continued after him as he crossed the paddock and entered the garage, Belle pushed a camera crew out of her path and bolted through the door, catching the team principle just as he tapped Daisy on the shoulder.

‘You’re done Miss Morgan, you’re on the next flight home.’

Kimi and Daisy spoke in unison. ‘What?’

Eric sighed. ‘You’re making a mockery of this team with your behaviour, you’re distracting Kimi and you’re morally unstable.’

‘I’m what?’ Daisy shrieked.

‘I’ve heard rumours Daisy and, although I’m sure you’ll deny them, you can’t prove their not true.’ Eric hissed.

Kimi’s mouth was hanging open, he wasn’t hearing this. He shook his head, pulling himself together. ‘Book two seats.’

‘Kimi, this isn’t about you.’

‘If it’s about her then it involves me, that’s how it works now. So if you’re sending her toLondon, I’m leaving with her.’

Daisy stared at Kimi, unable to believe what he’d just said. He shrugged back at her. Almost the whole garage and about half of the pitlane was now audience to the argument. Eric sent one of the mechanics to pull the shutters down. Belle could feel her feet pulling her forwards.

‘Eric?’ She said softly.

‘Not now Belle, I’m busy.’

‘No Eric. I can prove it wasn’t anything to do with Daisy. She went to the pharmacy for me, it was my fault not hers.’

Kimi poked Eric quite roughly in the shoulder. ‘If you want to speak with the rumour starter I suggest you head down to Red Bull.’

Belle’s eye sparkled with tears. ‘I’m so sorry. I should start packing then?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous.’ Daisy said sadly. ‘It’ll still be me.’

She headed for the door with her shoulders slumped in defeat, Kimi gave Eric a meaningful look and followed her.

‘Stop!’ He yelled, making Belle jump. ‘Nobody is going anywhere. No more of this. I give up; I can’t keep my eyes on all of you.’

‘I was actually following the rules.’ Daisy said.

Eric rubbed his forehead. ‘What happened before didn’t help with this new development did it?’

‘We know.’ Kimi replied. He was aware of his hand reaching for Daisy’s as he said it, and surprised that she took it. He slipped her a sideways glance, she looked confused but happy.

Eric pushed past them. ‘Do some work!’ He snapped. ‘And somebody get me some fucking brandy!’


	10. Nico & Belle's Summer

The four girls were in their Enstone office tidying things away so that they had a fresh start when they returned. The break had come at just about the ideal time for everyone. Things were tense in the office, Daisy was still a bit offended at Eric’s behaviour towards her, but was buzzing from how well things had turned out; Alex was absolutely furious with Sebastian and was completely confused over where they were at; Cleste was moping about being alone with Heikki heading back to Finland for the break and Belle was still in a state, she was mortified that the entire paddock appeared to have known about her mistake, everyone except for Nico and that was something she was going to have to rectify in a conversation she was dreading.

***

Before it had all kicked off in Valencia Nico and Belle had arranged to spend a few days of the break together in London before he went home to visit his family.

Nico had flown straight to meetings about next season after Valencia so Belle hadn’t had any chance to speak to him. It wasn’t something she was willing to discuss on the phone so arriving at the London hotel room she felt like she had a colony of butterflies in her stomach.

Nico was already there and he swept her into a hug as soon as she came in the door. One of his hands found its way to the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. His tongue pressing quickly into her mouth and she felt herself being manoeuvred towards the bed. He was slightly confused when she pulled away, she didn’t normally object, in fact she usually loved it when he left his shyness at the door and let himself go with her.

”We need to talk…”

Sitting on the small chair Nico was frantically trying to think of something that he could have done or said that could have screwed it all up. He’d been so caught up in the discussions for next year that he could have missed something. The decision he was making about the future was so massive, but he’d been trying so much with Belle he couldn’t think what he’d done wrong. Sitting opposite him Belle was so nervous she felt sick and she knew that avoiding eye contact was probably making Nico feel worse, but she just couldn’t lift her head.

”What’s going on Belle? What’s wrong?” Nico’s voice was soft, soft and scared.

"Well….. The thing is…. Fuck this is harder than I thought…… Nico….."

"Whatever I’ve done I’m sorry. I’ll fix it."

Nico had knelt down on the floor next to her chair and had taken a hold of her hand. His face was ashen and catching his eye she felt awful for making him feel so bad.

"You haven’t done anything wrong….. You know when you stayed the night, well in the morning we…. you know…."

Nico smiled at the memory and nodded, he was really confused.

"Well…. we forgot about the condom."

"No we used one, I’m sure we did." Nico’s voice was slightly higher than normal and his blue eyes were wide.

"Yeah we did…. but we forgot too…. We left it inside…."

Belle’s voice was still talking in the background, but Nico’s mind was whirring. He could remember it as clear as day now and he couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. He’d just enjoyed the whole thing so much that staying buried in Belle as long as possible was his only aim.

”So the whole S.O.S. thing was about getting the morning after pill. Eric thought it was for Daisy and that’s how the row started.”

Now Nico was completely lost. What on earth did Eric Boullier have to do with all of this? Putting his hand up he interrupted Belle.

”Hang on, hang on. I’m confused……… Did you get the pill?”

"Yes…. That’s what I said. Alex and Daisy went to the chemist for me. That’s when Seb seen them and he thought that Daisy was cheating on Kimi. Then Eric thought Daisy was pregnant by Kimi and there was a big row in the garage and I had to say that it was for me and it was just all….. Nico?"

Nico had stood up and was looking out the window. Well, he was facing out the window. He wasn’t really looking. He was lost in his thoughts. Annoyed he turned around and looked at Belle, his voice a little louder than he meant.

”So exactly how many people know that you, my girlfriend - or at least I thought you were MY girlfriend - needed the morning after pill before I did?”

"Well… I…."

Belle had never seen Nico angry before. She hadn’t thought about it the way he was clearly thinking about it and she was caught off guard.

"When exactly did you realise we’d fucked up?" His arms were resting on the window ledge.

"When?!" He was shouting now. Proper shouting.

"In the shower after you left." Belle’s voice was quieter, she was clearly a bit upset, but Nico didn’t hear it.

"So right away?" Belle nodded. "What did you do?"

"Well I spoke to Daisy. Then we went to work and the girls decided it would be better for Daisy to go with Alex because I was upset. Alex had to go because she speaks Spanish and……"

"And at NO point in any of that did you think about telling me?"

Nico raised his eyebrows at her, his hands were moving all over the place now, adding extra emphasis to his words.

"No? At any point did you not think to come and speak to me……me, your boyfriend….the person that was responsible with you?”

"I didn’t…." Belle’s eyes were full of tears and her voice was quiet.

"You didn’t trust me."

"No!"

Belle flew out of her seat and stood in front of Nico. She tried to take his hands, but he pulled away so she resorted to gripping the end of his shirt.

"That’s not why…… You’ve been so nervous all the time I didn’t want to scare you away….. I thought I could just get it from the chemist and that would be it…. No big deal."

The tears were flowing for Belle now and Nico had, without realising it really, put one hand onto her waist.

"I didn’t know that Seb was going to see and Kimi and Eric and everyone was going to get involved…. I didn’t know that and that’s why I’m telling you now because now you need to know…."

Nico’s hand flew to Belle’s face and pulled her chin up, forcing her to lock eyes with him.

"I always need to know…. You never deal with stuff like that on your own…. Not ever… You hear me?"

Belle didn’t trust her voice to work so she just nodded.

Nico was trying to breathe through the emotions surging through him. It was a mix of anger and upset and….

Belle whimpered when Nico crashed his lips onto her. The hand that had been cupping her face was behind her neck and was holding her tight as his tongue thrust into her mouth. Pressing her hands onto his chest Belle relaxed into the kiss and set her tongue into a challenging dance with Nico’s. Pulling away from her mouth he kissed down, along her jaw until reaching her ear, his voice raspy and low.

"You always tell me. Never on your own."

Nipping her earlobe hard Nico drew a desperate wail out of Belle. As strong as the angry emotions were surging through him as he locked back on her mouth, the emotions of relief were flying around her. Stumbling towards the bed Nico pushed her down on it hard, and fell on top of her, harder still, knocking the breath out of her.

Belle’s mind was swimming as Nico’s whirlwind virtual assault on her continued. Her shirt was thrown somewhere and without warning her bra followed. While his mouth was clamped around her nipple her jeans and underwear were unceremoniously pulled from her. She was sure she was going to end up sporting bruises that Daisy would be proud of as his hands roamed her body, groping and pulling and drawing yelps and moans from her.

Stopping to rid himself of his own clothes Nico dived back on the bed between her legs. Clamping his mouth back on her sensitive nipple he pressed his hand, hard, between her legs. Propping himself on one elbow he licked his way into her mouth before pulling her into a bruising kiss. Starting a thrusting rhythm with his tongue Belle could only arch her back and moan into his mouth as his fingers started pushing into her in the same rhythm.

With a rougher edge than normal they were already, both, a sweaty groaning mess, but Nico wasn’t letting up his pace. Belle’s wanton moan as his fingers left her drew a low growl from his throat and his fingers struggled to stop shaking enough to put on the condom. Before long though he was pushing in and Belle was a writhing mess as he quickly picked up his hard rhythm again. The way he had her pinned she could do nothing, but push back on him and claw desperately at his back, which despite the fact she kept her nails short was sporting more than a few red marks.

Lying in bed wrapped in his arms Belle’s whispered apology was kissed away lightly by him. They were sweating and still slightly gasping for breath.

"Next time you tell me…"

"Next time we’ll just not forget."

"Next time you let me look after you Belle…. It’s my job now."

***

Lying in the bed Belle kept looking around the room with a smile. Finishing in the bathroom Nico came in and slipped into the small bed next to her.

”I’m loving the hair do in that one.”

With a light giggle Belle pointed to one of the numerous teenage photographs of Nico holding up a trophy that were dotted around the walls of his childhood bedroom.

”Aww man, I forgot about that one….. Seb dared me to get my hair shaved and I didn’t think it would look that bad….. As if all the baby photographs my mother has had out tonight wasn’t bad enough!”

”You were a very cute baby….”

”Piss off.”

Laughing Nico pulled Belle closer to him and drew her into a soft kiss.

Nico had sprung the idea of Belle joining him on his trip home on her when they were in London. She had no other plans for the break so even though the idea terrified her she hadn’t been able to come up with any reasonable reasons why she shouldn’t.

Nico patted Belle’s leg as he stopped the car and she tried her best to give him a smile. Getting out the car she hung back as Nico went to greet the people who’d come out to meet them. Putting out his hand to her he pulled her over to his side and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

”This is Belle…. Belle this is my Mum, Dad and my sister.”

Smiling politely Belle tried her best to greet his family with the basic German that he’d taught her in the short period of time since he’d sprung the idea of her joining him on his trip home on her. She ended up in fits of laughter when his mother ignored her polite handshake and pulled her into a hug just as warm as the one she’d thrown around her son moments before and in that moment all of Belle’s nerves disappeared.

It was going to be a good summer break after all.


	11. Summer Break - Seb, Heikki & the girls...

Heikki had given serious thought to staying in the U.K. with Cleste for the summer break, but since taking the job with Seb and moving to Switzerland time with his family had become extremely precious. Lounging on his Mum’s sofa being fed her home-baking and enjoying her fussing he was glad he’d come. Later sitting in the bar with his best friend Mikko and their mates the vodka was going down nicely. Heikki had been one of life’s players and it was no surprise to him that the lads were already cracking jokes about who’d be his “victim” that evening.

Meeting Cleste had been kinda weird for Heikki. He wasn’t the type to have a girlfriend, he never had been. The night of the speed dating he’d not taken the opportunity to spend the night with her. Not only had he not been the one suggesting it, but he actually backed away from the chance. He’d told Cleste the two weeks between that night and him ringing her was because he was busy with work, but it was actually because he was a bit confused by the whole thing.

Nico’s night should have been what Heikki was like. Nico liked Belle so he made a move, they kissed in the club, they went back to her place and they slept together. That was Heikki’s style. Admittedly it would have been unusual for him to still be there when the girl woke up, or to go out again, but turning someone down because he kinda liked them was just not him. Even when he had finally taken her out it was because Seb pointed out that it was a bit stupid to not take out the one girl he’d felt something for, even if he wasn’t entirely sure what that something was.

Cleste was a nice girl. That wasn’t the kind of girl he usually went for. He’d bought her flowers, taken her for dinner and made love to her. None of those were things he usually done. Being honest it usually said a lot for a girl if he could remember her name in the morning. They’d had a lot of fun and Heikki really did like her, but he was antsy. He wasn’t really a relationship type of guy and he was increasingly uncomfortable with how serious they were becoming. It wasn’t at all that Cleste was making their relationship serious, it was both of them. Heikki was just scared by the seriousness of it all.

Mikko was teasing now. His face had tensed when one of the lads made a crude comment about his girlfriend. Loved up Heikki was probably going to be his new nickname and the statement that if he seen someone he liked tonight he’d still be just like old Heikki was out his mouth before he knew it. They were sceptical so when he seen her on the dancefloor he just had to dance with her. He’d known her before, her best friend had been Mikko’s girlfriend for a long time when they were younger so they often found themselves left together on nights out. Lahja had a similarly casual attitude to sex that he had so they’d had a lot of fun together over the years. She was a tigress in bed, in ways that was so different to Cleste. Not that he’d want Cleste to be like that - he liked her exactly how she was, but feeling her grinding against him on the dance floor brought back memories of pleasant encounters.

"I can’t.” Heikki had backed away slightly when she tried to kiss him. He kept dancing though.

"Why not?" Laughing lightly Lahja shimmied back closer to him.

"I have a girlfriend."

In an jokingly exaggerating way she looked over each of his shoulders before whispering into his ear.

"I can’t see any girlfriend.”

Turning her back to him she pressed back against him and his hands fell to her hips instinctively as a faster song came on.

"She’s at home in England.”

Heikki could see the look of mischief in her eyes, but ignored it and kept on dancing. It was just dancing…

***

Heikki was ignoring the teasing of his mates as he joined his brother back at the table. Lahja had made it blatantly obvious that she was more than up for a repeat performance of their previous antics, but something was holding him back. Taking a drink of his vodka his brother was studying him, trying to work out what was going on.

"Do you love her?”

"God no! Lahja is a fun girl, but that’s it."

"I meant Cleste…."

Heikki took another drink before putting the glass down. Heikki was a fun, jokey kind of person, but he was a clever guy and he always thought carefully before answering questions. It made him incredibly good at his job, Seb never had to worry about him accidentally making a wrong off-the-cuff comment. He looked at his friend carefully.

"I don’t know…. She’s…. Cleste is different.”

"Different good or different bad?"

"Different good….. I think….. It’s all different…. The things we do…."

Mikko raised a cheeky eyebrow

"Not like that…. She’s a nice girl…."

"Nice boring?"

Heikki shook his head. His face wasn’t given Mikko any more clues than his answers or neutral tone.

"No, not at all. She’s funny and smart and beautiful and…. She’s nice and it’s just different to anything I’ve ever had before…."

"Is she getting too serious?"

"Yes… No, that’s not fair. She’s not pushed anything. It’s just not what I’m used to."

"So you are tempted by a bit of fun with Lahja?"

"I don’t know…. I honestly don’t know."

"She’d never know, you know none of the boys would ever tell her."

"I know."

"So what’s holding you back?"

Looking back at Lahja on the dance floor Heikki couldn’t help, but smile. She was an attractive woman and she was a devil in bed. He was a young guy and he wasn’t married. So swigging back his drink he patted Mikko on the shoulder and headed back to the dance floor.

Heikki hadn’t made any decisions when hitting the dance floor. He was just going to dance and see what happened. Cleste would never know and maybe it would help clear his mind. He wouldn’t decide yet though. For now he’d just enjoy the dancing, enjoy Lahja’s incessant wriggling against him and he’d have some fun.

It was the summer break. Summer break was the time to have fun.

***

Red Bull weren’t taking the exact same weeks off as Lotus which gave him the chance to plead with Alex to meet him to clear the air. After a lot of persuasion she finally agreed to meet him and figured that if he managed to find the awkwardly placed bar she’d picked then she’d listen. If he couldn’t she’d just have the amusement of knowing that she sent him on a wild goose chance.

Typically, being Seb, he found it. He was already sat at a table when Alex arrived and she didn’t think she’d ever seen him look quite so nervous before as she walked over.

"I’m sorry.”

They’d chatted a little and got a drink and then Seb just came out with it. He sounded incredibly genuine and that was because he was. He really liked Alex, he enjoyed her company and he trusted her. That wasn’t something that was easy to do in his position and he really hoped he hadn’t blown it.

"Why did you go blabbing?”

"I didn’t blab. I told Kimi, that’s not blabbing."

"You should have spoken to me first Seb."

He looked at her thoughtfully and he bit his lip first in contemplation of his next move.

"Would you have told Daisy?”

Alex looked at him confused. “I don’t get you.”

"If you had seen me and Kimi like I seen you two would you have told Daisy?”

A small smile pulled at the corner of Alex’s mouth, “Would I have told my friend that her boyfriend might be pregnant?”

Seb smiled, there was still worry and sadness in his face, but he smiled.

"Ok, maybe not seen us like that exactly, but something similar.”

"Maybe.”

Seb raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know Kimi. I know that he wouldn’t have…. you know… without. And if they’d had an accident he’d have been so panicked I’d have known. And if they’d had an accident he would have taken Daisy to the medical centre and someone there would have organised it without them going to a public chemist. So I knew that she didn’t need it because of something that happened with Kimi….”

"She didn’t need it at all.” There was a slight barb back in Alex’s voice.

"I know that now….. I’m sorry Alex. I was just protecting my friend."

They sat in silence for a while, every now and again taking a drink. Eventually Alex smiled at him lightly.

"Kimi is lucky to have such a good friend.”

Seb smiled back and went off to get some more drinks.

***

"I can’t believe you are going to eat all of those chips when I have to have a measly salad." Seb’s grumble was only half mocking.

They’d got utterly fed up of Seb being approached by autograph hunters that they’d abandoned the pub and headed back to Alex’s flat with a takeaway.

”That measly salad is a small price to pay for the job you have and the accompanying bank balance Mr World Champion.”

Laughing Alex made a big show of enjoying her next chip and made her voice pathetically needy sounding.

”These chips are all I have to comfort me about the fact that I will never be anything more than a lowly office dogsbody.”

”I couldn’t have won my titles without my dogsbodies…office staff! I meant office staff! Shit!”

Seb’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at his unexpectedly cheeky comment. Alex almost choked with laughter and the pair ended up with tears streaming down their faces, now both laughing at the state of the other.

Through snorted laughter Alex joked, “I’m going to tell Britta you called her a dogsbody.”

***

Curled up at opposite ends of the sofa after a few more drinks Alex had her socked feet resting on Seb’s lap and he was absentmindedly playing with the hem of her jeans. Putting her glass down she looked at him seriously.

"I guess we should kinda talk shouldn’t we?”

"Have we not been talking for the past…." Pausing to look at his watch Seb was stunned to see that it was 3am, "8 hours!"

"Yeah, but I mean about us."

The both laughed at Alex using her fingers to make speech marks in the air around the word ‘us’, but they were both nervous. Seb nodded and he sat up a bit straighter, for some reason it seemed like the thing to do.

"Alex, I…”

Holding up her hand Alex stopped him. Smiling sweetly she looked really nervous.

"Please let me go first. I’ve got a burst of bravery and I’m scared if I don’t use it I’ll not get another one.”

Seb simply smiled kindly and let her go on.

"I really like you. You are funny and kind and a really lovely guy. I love the friendship that we seem to have, well that I feel like we have…”

"I feel that too."

"I just….. It’s not that I haven’t enjoyed the stuff that we’ve done…. It’s just…."

Alex looked like she was struggling to find the right words so Seb used her feet to haul her along the sofa making her yelp. Pulling her up to rest in his crooked arm he kissed her forehead.

"I feel exactly the same.”

Relaxing with a happy sigh Alex rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him as he continued on.

"Don’t get me wrong if….occasionally after a drink you have an uncontrollable urge to kiss me I’m not gonna complain, but I want us to be friends. I like your company and I trust you - that’s not something I can do with many people…… I don’t really want to have a girlfriend….”

"Thank god for that!"

Things were back to normal. They were snuggled up and it was intimate, but not romantic. They were laughing. Laughing about everything - life, paddock gossip, the other 3 couples and them. It was good.

It was summer break and it was all good.


	12. Los Angeles (Part 1)

‘LA?’

Kimi chuckled. ‘Yes, it’s inAmerica.’

‘I know where it is, why on Earth would I be going with you?’ Daisy asked, hurrying around the office getting packed up before the factory closed down for the summer break.

The Finn watched her from his now usual position, perched on the corner of her desk. ‘Because if I go without you I’ll be miserable.’

Daisy tutted. ‘You’re turning into a drip.’

‘Am not, take a compliment when it’s thrown at you, and come to LA, what else were you going to do with your holiday?’

‘For starters I have to clean my flat.’ She sighed. ‘We’re not all loaded enough to afford housekeepers.’

Kimi laughed. ‘The dust won’t mind if you leave it for another two weeks.’

‘Probably not, but Belle might if she has to clean it up by herself.’ Daisy jumped as Kimi’s arms circled her waist.

‘Stop putting off the inevitable.’ He cooed down her ear.

She shook herself free and glared at him. ‘You’re so bloody sure of yourself aren’t you?’ She said irritably.

Kimi shrugged, strolling towards the door. ‘I wasn’t the one who said I was irresistible. I’ll see you on Saturday.’

Daisy stared at the door now he was gone, not entirely sure what had just happened, but pretty certain she had been manhandled. She thought about calling him and telling him to stick it, but she did like the idea of LA, and much as she’d imagined working for Lotus might help her see the World, it didn’t. She was part of a team which was herded from country to country like cattle, no time for sightseeing, no glamorous stop offs. Hooking up with Kimi was the most exciting thing to happen to her in the five years she’d worked for Lotus, and Renault before that.

 

Three days later she was sitting on her suitcase, passport in her hand, waiting for a car which had been arranged to take her to the airport.

‘You don’t look very happy for a girl who’s being taken on holiday.’ Belle said, stepping over Daisy with a corner of toast between her teeth.

‘I am happy.’ Daisy said, frowning at her flatmate.

‘Clearly.’ Belle sniffed. ‘Oh, I think it’s here.’

Daisy skipped over to the window, looking down into the street below and seeing a shiny black limousine parked at the kerb. ‘I thought he didn’t like attention, he says one thing and does another!’

Belle put her hands either side of Daisy’s temples. ‘Calm down, you can’t have an episode now. Have a lovely time, and I’ll see you for the crate up.’

Daisy grumbled incoherently, bidding Belle goodbye and dragging her case out of the door.

 

LA was hot. It was like stepping into the garage when both E20s were fired up, blowing heat out through their wings hot enough to burn if you got too close. Daisy pushed her sunglasses closer to her eyes and followed Kimi out of the arrivals gate. They hadn’t had the chance to talk much on the plane; he’d been inJapan for two days on a sponsorship mission and was completely blown out by the jet lag. She’d watched him sleep on the plane, curled up with his blanket, looking like a lost little boy, like he had that first morning she’d discovered him next to her.

She thought about how she would have been at home while he was flying out to the States. She surely would have coped just fine, she’d been okay between races, but that was before he’d uttered those words to Eric.

‘If it’s about her then it involves me, that’s how it works now.’

What was that supposed to mean, really? Was he saying that they were a couple now? He’d invited her here after all, and that wasn’t a normal thing for a driver to do, neither was cavorting in the back seats of other people’s cars though, and they’d done plenty of that.

Kimi was groggy, climbing out of his sleep haze, but Daisy was drifting under. She blinked furiously as her eyelids grew heavier, Kimi chuckling at her as her head lolled, eventually tugging her into his chest to sleep when she headbutted the window.

‘It’s only forty minutes to the house; I’ll wake you when we get there.’ He said softly.

Daisy wondered if she dreamt the kiss in her hair or the contented sigh, but soon she was fast asleep. Kimi spent the ride sorting out his diary for the fortnight; he had a weekend arranged with Red Bull, something to do with freestyle motocross, and his team, who were flying out on the Friday. When they pulled up at the house he called Daisy’s name, but when she didn’t stir he collected her up and carried her in like a child who’d been exhausted by a busy day. He laid her on the couch, collected the cases and lay on the soft leather behind her, until he too drifted off again.

When she woke up the room was dark and she cursed herself for letting the lag take her down for a whole afternoon. She could feel an arm over her stomach. ‘Kimi?’

‘Good morning, sort of.’ He said from close behind her ear.

‘This is ridiculous.’ She said miserably.

Kimi climbed up, pulling her hand and dragging her to her feet. ‘Come on.’

He caught her in his arms, and she could feel his breath against her cheek. Daisy closed her eyes as his lips traced a ghostly line along her jaw. He kissed her neck so slowly, dragging his lips along the skin as it goosebumped. The helpless whimper was out of her before she could stop it.

Their lips found each other instinctively; it was as though the clock had been rewound. A new start. No rage, no need to assert any authority. Daisy felt like she was kissing him for the first time, again.

‘Bedtime.’ Kimi mumbled into her neck, leading her across the room and, with the help of a light now, up a flight of stairs.

When they reached the bedroom he pushed her down on the bed, pulling his shirt off, Daisy couldn’t resist running her hands over him, the muscle was subtle but well defined, as a racer should be; lean but incredibly strong. He shivered under her touch and bent to kiss her, just as slowly as before, but definitely, and Daisy lost the will to fight this one. It had been a long time since she’d allowed a guy to take the lead, to treat her like the girl she really was. Kimi had broken through the shell she’d spent years toughening, fucked her to oblivion and back, and now he’d found the vulnerable side. This was where it could all go wrong.

She let him pull off her shorts and didn’t protest when his rough hands explored beneath the shirt she wore, before pulling that over her head as well. His lips were everywhere, and she pushed her fingers through his hair, wondering if it was possible for her to become electrically charged by his touch. She liked the weight of him on top of her, the way his sharp hips cut into the soft skin of her inner thighs. His kisses were deep, gentle flicks of his tongue, not the usual tousle, and when she felt him inside her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pick the pace. Daisy Morgan was in bed with a guy she actually liked, no, she really liked him… maybe even?

‘No.’ She whispered.

Kimi froze. ‘What, what’s wrong, what did I do?’

‘Nothing, sorry. It’s fine, I was just a bit… This is…’

‘It’s nice not taking each other to pieces for a change isn’t it?’ Kimi asked, rolling forwards against her.

‘So nice.’ Daisy mumbled.


	13. Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this is set in summer 2012

"Brake!!!!! You are going too fast for the next corner slow down!"

Nico swore in German as the car hit the wall hard. Belle had been adamant that she’d be no good at it, but he’d convinced her to have a go given that he loved it so much.

 

"Oh for fuck’s sake, this is a stupid game."

Chucking Nico the controller back Belle laughed at his shock at how bad her pretend race driving was.

"I told you I couldn’t play these stupid games."

"You are never driving my car.” Nico was laughing now.

"It’s not the same."

"Still not driving my car."

"Not even if I ask nicely?" Belle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Depends on how nicely you mean?" Nico tried to make his voice deep and husky, but he just sounded ridiculous and they both laughed before he captured her in a kiss and pulled her down on the sofa with him.

***

Nico was taking Belle on the grand tour of his hometown. They spent time in the museum and he smiled like a goon at how sad Belle found the war history. She intrigued him. She was extremely tough, they all had to be in the world of F1 not just the drivers, but she was kind hearted and quite sweet at well.

"What made you get into F1?”

"Daisy and I always loved F1." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You are full of surprises! I didn’t realise you were a fan fan, rather than just…"

"A fan?"

Nudging her in the ribs they both laughed.

"I got a lucky break and got a job with Renault. I loved it. Then when the woman I worked with left I got Dais an interview and we’ve been there ever since."

"Daisy scares me."

Belle’s laugh was loud and hearty. Nico smiled, but it was true he was scared of Daisy.

"Daisy scares lots of people…. She definitely one to have on your side rather than against you, but she’s got a heart of gold really. She’s looked after me when I’ve needed it many a time."

"You two are really good friends?"

"We have been since the day we met…. In many ways she’s more like a sister than a friend. We’re like chalk and cheese, but that’s why we work….. She could go further you know, she’s the smartest person I know."

"Why doesn’t she then?"

"She’s not as confident as she seems."

Nico tried to hide his snort of laughter, but couldn’t. Belle elbowed him in the side.

"She’s not……. She just clashes so badly with Eric. Even before the Kimi thing they had a few run ins. Daisy calls a spade a spade, even if she probably should just ignore the fact that it is a spade."

Nico’s loud laugh surprises Belle.

"You Brits are weird with your phrases about spades."

***

"It’s a beautiful place.”

Belle was hand-in-hand walking around Emmerich with Nico. They were enjoying the sunshine as Nico guided them towards a secluded spot overlooking the river with a good view of the bridge.

"We sort of need to talk about something?”

Nico looked nervous which made Belle nervous. They’d been having a lovely time and she really hoped it wasn’t about to be spoiled.

"I have to go away for a couple of days. I have a meeting with someone….”

Belle smiled nervously at his serious tone, “Sounds serious.”

"It is.” Belle couldn’t help smile at the way Nico fidgeted with his hands when he was nervous.

"If I tell you something….” He sighed, “Look it’s not that I think I need to say that you can’t say anything it’s just… I don’t know how much you know about stuff like this. About how things work. I don’t want to make things awkward for you either.”

Resting her head on his shoulder she smiled at him.

"Nico the office staff basically run F1. You lot couldn’t do without us so I’ve a fair idea how pretty much most areas work. So unless you are going to tell me that Force India have been stealing parts from our garage then it’s not going to be awkward. I won’t share anything you tell me with anyone anymore than I will that thing you do with your tongue.”

Belle laughed as Nico blushed slightly. His lips were soft as they met her. It wasn’t a kiss that was leading anywhere, but it still gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I have a meeting…. It’s about next year.”

"Italy or Switzerland."

Nico laughed, “You office girls really do know everything.”

"Everyone is speculating about you and Ferrari."

"It’s too soon for Italy." The implication was one that Belle got instantly.

"Have you signed."

"Not yet."

Belle smiled. She knew he was happy with the move so she was happy for him. She was worried though. It was hard enough finding time together working for different teams based in the same country. Nico moving to Switzerland, as he inevitably would have too, would make it harder still.

***

They’d been stood watching the river for ages. People watching was something both Nico and Belle could lose track of time doing. Occasionally they’d point out something or someone to each other, but mainly they’d been silent. The fact that they could be together and comfortably silent was something they both liked a lot. There was no pressure, no endless inane conversation for conversation sake and just a feeling that proximity was enough.

"You could come with me….”

Nico’s voice startled Belle.

"To Switzerland I mean…. You could come with me to Switzerland.”

Belle’s face was a picture of confusion. Her mind was whirring. She couldn’t work for Lotus and live in Switzerland. She couldn’t up and leave her job for someone she’d only been with for a short time. She couldn’t up and leave the country for someone she’d only been with for such a short time!

She liked Nico though. Well more than liked him if truth be told, but she couldn’t…. Could she?

"I’d have to think about it…”

"Ok…. I have to go in 2 days so if we’re changing your flight destination from London to Zurich you need to decide soon.”

Belle smiled and they started to walk back to the car. It was only in the car that it clicked with Nico what Belle had thought he meant. His mind began to whirr even faster than hers had. He could think of a million reasons why it would be crazy, reckless even, to ask Belle to move to Switzerland with him if he went. However he kept coming back to two simple facts…..

He would miss her madly if she didn’t….

She said she’d think about it….


	14. Los Angeles (Part 2)

The headache had been sent from Hell, presumably to punish Daisy for all the wrongdoings in her lifetime, and possibly any lives before that. She groaned as she was forced back into consciousness and pulled the sheet over her head.   
‘What time is it?’ Kimi mumbled.

‘Too early.’ Daisy replied, shuddering slightly at the scent of her own breath. She crawled off the mattress and headed to the bathroom on all fours.

She made coffee, wincing as the machine ground beans at a painful volume, and headed out to the pool. It was easily afternoon by now so she slunk in the shadows, dipping her toes in the warm water.

‘Daisy!!’

She looked towards the source of the shout, but didn’t make a move. ‘What?’

‘You need to get in here!’ Kimi’s voice yelled back.

Daisy sighed and hauled herself to her feel, slowly shuffling back into the house. She rubbed her face, trying to persuade some life into herself, and wandered across the lounge to Kimi.

The Finn was most definitely awake. More than awake infact, he was staring at Daisy with eyes so wide it made the tiniest flutter of panic start in the pit of her stomach. ‘What is it? What did you do?’

He gaped at her. ‘I think the question is more what did we do!’ He said, his voice unusually high pitched.

Daisy frowned as he handed her a piece of paper. She blinked at it as it came slowly into focus. It was a marriage certificate, from the state ofNevada, with two names scrawled on it in handwriting so unreadable the happy couple must have been wasted beyond belief. ‘I don’t get it.’ She said, looking up at Kimi.

He pointed at the very bottom of the certificate where two names were clearly printed; first Kimi’s and then hers. Daisy immediately let go of the paper, as though it was incredibly hot. ‘What the fuck!?’ She shrieked. Then she glanced at her left hand, where a silver band glinted from her third finger. ‘What the fuck!!’ She yelled again, apparently trying to back away from her own hand.

‘I suppose it explains this.’ Kimi said quietly, handing her another piece of more substantial paper, which turned out to be a glossy photograph. It showed a grinning Kimi with his arm slung around Daisy’s shoulders; she was wearing a clipped on veil in her hair, which appeared to still have the tags on, and was vaguely cross-eyed.

She wailed at the photograph, poking it with her finger. ‘This is some kind of joke right? It must be!’

Kimi slumped down on the couch, still holding onto the photograph. ‘I don’t remember. I knew we went to Vegas, I remember getting on the plane.’

‘Who’s plane?’ Daisy demanded, she had now started pacing.

‘Ken’s plane.’ Kimi replied.

‘Ken?’

‘Ken Block, you were there Daisy, how do you not remember?’

Daisy fixed him with the hardest of glares, but had no clue; she suspected she had become involved in more drinking competitions again. She covered her eyes with her hands and sat cross legged in the spot where she was standing. From beyond the fingers she could hear Kimi begin chuckling.

‘What’s funny?’ She asked.

‘This is, it’s not the end of the world, I think you’ll make a good wife.’

Daisy dropped her hands and stared at him. ‘Do you think this is a permanent arrangement?!’ She asked, getting to her feet.

Kimi raised his eyebrows. ‘Where are you going?’ He asked.

‘Back to bed!’ Daisy yelled from the stairs. ‘I’ve had enough of today already!’

Two days later and they were packing to fly home. Daisy wasn’t happy that all the new gear she’d got wasn’t fitting in the suitcase and kept slipping things into Kimi’s case when he wasn’t looking.

‘This definitely isn’t mine.’ Kimi said, dangling a bikini top from his index finger.

Daisy snatched it off him and stuffed it back in the case. ‘Just pretend you didn’t see it’

'You could put it on?'

Daisy snapped the lid shut, ignoring him.

‘Are we going to drop in on the city hall on the way to the airport?’ Kimi asked.

‘Huh?’

‘You’re still married to me.’ He reminded.

Daisy blinked. ‘Oh yeah, but I wanted to go to the beach one last time. We can sort it when we get home surely?’

Kimi shrugged and carried both cases down the stairs.

Truth be told Daisy hadn’t forgotten about the marriage, it had been the only thing she’d thought about for the last three days. It seemed pretty clear that Kimi wasn’t in a rush to get the record removed, but then he could pay for a divorce with a wave of his credit card. She wasn’t entirely sure why she’d avoided the subject, or how it had become the last on the list of her priorities. It felt like the problem was something which could be got used to, like a pair of shoes which hurt to begin with, but could be worn in gradually. When they got on the plane they were still Mr and Mrs Raikkonen, and when they landed at Heathrow airport she just opted to go straight back to the flat.

‘I’ll see you soon wife.’ He grinned at her as she scowled and slammed the passenger door of the hire car. She fiddled with her keys at the door and watched him drive out of sight.

She dragged her case into the hall, took off her jacket and headed to the kitchen. There was a note in Belle’s handwriting pinned to the corkboard which read ‘Gone to Germany, back Sunday! Hope you had fun! x’

Daisy stared at the note, knowing that her flatmate was probably having a romantic getaway. She turned on the kettle, poured a black coffee and sat on the couch, staring at the silver band. As accidents went, this one was pretty spectacular, but since it’d be resolved soon she slipped the ring off and slid it into her pocket.

Nobody would ever need to know about this one…


	15. No Comment

Belle dashed into the office running late. Staying with Nico on the last night of the break had been a bad idea, especially given that they’d ended up talking until 2am. Eric hated people being late so being late on the first day back wasn’t going to go down well. The other three girls were already in and hard at it. She could hear someone walking down the corridor so she quickly threw herself into her chair and stuffed her jacked under her desk. By the time Eric stepped through the door you would have sworn she’d been there on time and was just working away.

 

"I want today to be a fresh start. No more rows, no more antics and no more bad feeling. The slate is wiped clean as far as I am concerned."

Eric’s statement should have brought a smile to Daisy’s face and Belle looked at her quizzically when she just shifted in her seat uncomfortably when their boss left the room. Daisy simply shook her head lightly and Belle knew digging would have to wait until they were alone.

”Forget to set your alarm clock Belle?” Alex’s tone was teasing as they all knew that Belle’s pet peeve in life was people being late.

"Yeah something like that."

The other three looked at each other in surprise when Belle just got on with her work rather than getting into any banter with the others. Shrugging they left her to it, Belle wasn’t one to have things pulled out of her when she didn’t want it.

To keep the office manned Alex and Cleste went off for lunch first and Belle had intended to use it as a chance to quiz Daisy, but as ever her flatmate got in first.

"What’s up Belle?"

"Never mind me, what’s with your reaction to Eric?"

Daisy shifted slightly in her seat.

"I’ll tell you tonight at home. I don’t want to talk about it here. So, what’s going on with you?"

"It’s nothing. I’m fine. Are you ok?" Belle was concerned, but Daisy’s smile was warm.

"I’m fine…. You are not. You look like you’ve dropped a tenner and found a pound… You definitely don’t look like someone who had an amazing time in Germany?…. Oh fuck, you and Specsavers haven’t had another condom catastrophe have you?"

"No! And stopped calling him that."

Daisy laughed as the stapler was thrown across the desks at her. In an office with two people as fiery as them it was no surprise that the stapler was used for throwing more often than it was stapling.

"So what is it then mate?"

"I just hate this time of year." Belle shrugged. "It’s all constant questions of who is staying and who is going and who is going where. You know me, I hate all of this stuff."

"Yeah, but we’re alright aren’t we? Kimi only has a few minor details to sort and if Ro keeps his nose clean then we’re staying all samey same next year."

"Yeah we are…"

"Ah, Specsavers is on the move then…."

Belle looked for the stapler, but laughed lightly when Daisy waved it in the air from her side of the desk.

"It’ll be alright Belle. Most teams are based around here anyway so you’ll still be able to have your dirty rendezvous in his flat in Oxford."

"Most being the operative word…."

Daisy got what Belle was saying, without actually saying it because she couldn’t say it because Nico had asked (and expected) her not to, straight away.

"Ahh…. Will you go with him?"

Just as Belle was about to answer one of the boys came into the office needing the paperwork for the crating so this conversation, just like Daisy’s conversation was going to have to wait until later.

***

The girls were kept busy all day, but kept themselves amused with idle chit-chat. The other three were genuinely pleased to hear that Alex had sorted things with Seb, although Daisy and Belle were both still quite pissed off with ‘Motormouth’ as he’d now been christened. Cleste was disappointed that Heikki was being kept so busy with Seb, but was utterly delighted by the massive bouquet of flowers he’d sent and she was so happy that even Daisy didn’t bother with a sarcastic comment despite the fact they all raised an eyebrow at the extravagant flowers. The girls tried to get information out of Daisy about her trip with Kimi, but she wasn’t giving much away. However, they could tell that she’d had some fun, despite the fact that Kimi was called idiot or moron at every turn.

The other three groaned and pulled faces when Belle took a call from Redmond, a gossip magazine editor that they all hated. He was sleazy and was forever threatening to expose driver’s for antics, normally ones that his journos had made up.

”We don’t comment on our drivers private holidays, you know that. If you have a photograph that you want us to comment on then you know the process.”

Belle sighed silently and rolled her eyes as he continued his spiel. She was so bored by his monotonous threats that she almost missed what he said.

"Run that one by me again?"

The other girls looked up intrigued. Belle was now sat up upright and she had her notepad out.

"Mr Redmond, if you want an official comment then you have to follow the procedures….. Yes indeed… You are welcome."

"Has he actually got something that’s not utter bollocks for once?” Alex’s voice was half mocking and half surprised.

Locking eyes with Daisy she shrugged her shoulders. “He seems to think so.”

Daisy’s heart was racing. She had no idea that the press had got the story and she was devastated that her friend, her best friend, had found out in this way. Not only that, but her plans to initially tell no-one then tell their families if it was needed, before telling Eric was going to be out of the window. Belle asked Alex and Cleste to go and check that the lads had all of the paperwork they needed.

”Why didn’t you tell me?” Belle hissed at Daisy. “We could have prepared a statement, put it out there before the likes of Redmond got a hold of it.”

"I’m sorry. I was going to tell you tonight. I wanted to tell you and explain it all."

"It doesn’t take much explaining!" Belle exclaimed.

"But it does!…. I didn’t want to just come out and say ‘hey guess what I got married’ - I wanted to explain it properly…. You are my best friend and I…. Why are you looking at me like that?

Normally when people used the phrase ‘her jaw dropped’ it was a huge over-exaggeration, but Belle’s mouth was wide open and her eyes were on stalks.

”You did what?” Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I… I… I got married…. That’s what Redmond wanted…. No?"

Daisy was chewing her lip now, all her normal bravado that she put up for other people gone.

"He said that Kimi clipped a park car and got fined by the cops for driving too fast."

"Oh…. Yeah I sort of forgot about that…."

"You got married?" Belle looked like she couldn’t decide if she should smile or cry.

"Yeah…. I got married." Daisy’s face was sad. The girls just sat for a few moments looking at each other. Belle could tell that there was a lot of talking her friend needed to do.

”I’ll tell Nico I’m having a girlie night in tonight.”

As Alex and Cleste came back into the room Daisy used all her energy to keep her composed face on. She couldn’t wait for this day to end so she could get back home, open a bottle of wine and finally explain all to Belle, mainly in the hope that Belle might be able to make some fucking sense of the whole sorry saga.

***

The day dragged so much that when Daisy finally dropped onto the sofa with a glass of wine she would have sworn it had been a week since she left this morning.

She couldn’t really be bothered with the conversation that she could sense a serious faced Belle sitting down to have, but she couldn’t escape it either. For a short time they sat in silence, Belle just watching, Daisy occasionally going to speak, but struggling to word it.

”So… You might move with Nico?”

"Daisy…."

"What? That’s big stuff…"

Daisy’s voice had an ‘I don’t want to talk about it edge to it’ but she wasn’t surprised when Belle pulled her ‘nice try’ face.

"Not as big as going on holiday and marrying Kimi Räikkönen!….. Why didn’t you tell me?"

"It wasn’t fucking planned!"

"When you’ve quite finished chewing my head please do pass it back…."

There was a firmness in Belle’s voice, but not any harshness.

”Sorry. I’m just so…. I’m fucking annoyed with myself.”

"So what, you just got caught up in the romance of being on holiday or what?"

Daisy snorted. Ignoring Belle momentarily she refilled her glass with wine and took a few long gulps before looking up.

 

”We were drunk.”

"You were what?"

Belle’s tone was aghast. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting Daisy to say about her random whirlwind marriage, but she now knew it wasn’t that.

"We were drunk… It seemed like a good idea at the time, well I assume it did."

"And now?"

"And now I’m so fucking annoyed with myself."

"Well surely if you were drunk it can be annulled? Probably would have been easier to do while you were there, but there must be a way?"

"Yeah I looked into that."

Daisy’s hand wave was almost dismissive and Belle was confused.

"So you don’t want to annul then? You’re going to stay married?"

"No! Of course not." Now it was Daisy’s turn to sound incredulous.

"Well why didn’t you sort it over there?"

Daisy’s shrug baffled Belle. You could have sworn they were talking about something simple and inconsequential.

"Dais?"

"What? I looked into it and was going to do it, but then other stuff…"

"Other stuff? What other stuff could be more fucking important than that?"

"I… Well… Just stuff."

"You want to stay married to him?… If you love him that’s fair enough…."

"I said…" Daisy’s eyes flashed dark when she was mad.

"You said stuff came up Dais…. There is no stuff that is bigger than that… So you obviously aren’t in a rush for an annulment…"

"Well thank you for telling me how I feel Belle, very kind of you given you appear to know it better than me.”

"Don’t start on me. This is your fucking mess."

"Oh yes, my mess. As always Daisy is in a mess… It’s alright for you to fuck off to Switzerland or Italy with Specsavers after shagging him for five minutes, but if I do something it’s one of Daisy’s fucking messes!"

"I’m not the one that doesn’t have a fucking clue what I want…. Well more to the point I’m not the one too fucking scared to admit what I want!"

"I know what I want!"

"Well then do tell…."

"I… I…"

"What do you want Dais?….. Because from where I’m sitting it seems like you don’t know if you want to stay married, but you don’t know if you want an annulment so what the actual fuck do you want?!”

"Fuck off Belle!"

 

Daisy and Belle had had their fair share of rows over the years. They’d thrown the stapler on an almost daily basis. Cushions in their flat spent as much time flying across the room as they did adorning the sofa. Once during a row a wine bottle had been deliberately knocked off the table. Never before though had a flat hand connected hard in a slap on the face. Never before had they stood in stunned silence looking at each other in such a way for at least 10 minutes, neither able to speak and neither knowing what to say even if they could, until one of them picked up their bag, walked out and turned up in tears on the doorstep of a rather bewildered driver.


	16. Sensible Solutions

Kimi was in his kitchen, pottering round in a tracksuit bottoms and a pair of odd socks, trying to make sense of the microwave instructions on a Tesco ready meal. It had been a long day, and he’d given up on trying to gain an audience with Daisy. Since they’d come home from LA he’d found she was even more inaccessible than she had been previously, and he wondered why she hadn’t gone ahead with the annulment if she didn’t want to be around him.

There was a loud banging on the door and he dropped the plastic tray in surprise. He almost didn’t go to the door, as it was late and he hadn’t invited anyone, but he figured he could peer through the peep hole and see who was interrupting him at that time of night.

Kimi pressed his eye against the roundel, eyebrows shooting high when he spied a puffy eyed Daisy on the other side. He swing open the door quickly, and she barrelled inside without as much as a hello.

‘Hey wife…’ He said after her, his voice trailing away.

‘Shut up.’ She snapped, turning left into his kitchen.

He heard the fridge open, and he tried to remember if she had been in his house before. He’d definitely given her the address, because he had wanted her to visit, but she’d never come, not until now. He followed her, finding her sitting in front of the open appliance with one of his bottled lagers in her hand. She was sniffling intermittently and it made Kimi extremely nervous, he wasn’t great at handling emotional women. He tended to panic and find someone who was more capable, then leave, quickly.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked cautiously.

Daisy sniffed. ‘I’m fine.’

Kimi picked another beer out off the shelf and sat on the tiled floor next to her. ‘I don’t think that’s the truth. Otherwise, why are you here?’

‘Why shouldn’t I be here, you’re my husband aren’t you?’ Daisy said irritably.

Kimi sighed. ‘I guess.’

They sat in silence drinking until Daisy started to shiver. Instead of closing the fridge door Kimi took off his hoodie and wrapped it round her shoulders. ‘I told Belle we got married today.’ She said in a faint voice.

‘What did she say?’

‘She wanted to know why it hadn’t been cancelled yet and said I was too scared to admit what I want.’

‘So what do you think?’ Kimi asked.

Daisy finished her bottle, and reached out for another. ‘I think she should mind her damn business. I don’t comment on that loved up bullshit carry on she gets up to with Nico.’

‘I’m sure you’d have something to say if she turned up with a ring on her finger.’ Kimi said getting to his feet. ‘Come on, I was going to eat, but now you’re here I can order pizza.’

‘Fine.’ She muttered, taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

‘Besides, I sort of told Eric.’ Kimi said casually.

‘You did what?’ Daisy was furious, and Kimi knew he had put his foot in it spectacularly. 

‘Well it had been a long time, and we hadn’t done anything about it.’ He backed away by a couple of steps. ‘I’m not sorry I married you Daisy, but if that had got back to him without it coming from us he’d have flipped.’

Daisy’s cheeks flashed crimson with rage. ‘You should have discussed it with me! You had no fucking right to tell him!’ She launched her empty bottle straight at Kimi’s head. He ducked and the glass shattered against the wall behind him.

‘Hey, don’t do that!’ He said, taking a step forwards.

‘Why? You go ahead and do whatever the fuck you like, but I can’t? That’s not a great start as a husband is it?’ She reached for a stack of plates on the counter and hurled one like a frisbee in Kimi’s direction.

‘Daisy!’ Kimi shouted, a little more sternly this time, but another ricocheted against the door frame. ‘Fucking hell. Stop throwing my crockery!’ He dived forwards, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. She swore at him, and growled viciously, but Kimi didn’t let go and after a moment he realised that her whole body was shaking, and that the growl had turned into sobs.

‘I’m sorry; I should have spoken to you first. I just didn’t want him to take it out on you if he went crazy.’

Daisy sniffed. ‘I don’t care what you did. I’m fucked either way aren’t I?’

‘Why? I’m not that bad am I?’ Kimi said, sounding rather hurt.

‘Don’t be ridiculous.’ Daisy replied, picking up another beer and heading through the door to the lounge. ‘I’m sorry about your plates.’

Kimi glanced at the broken pieces of crème porcelain on the floor and shrugged. He shut the fridge door and followed her. ‘What do you want then?’ He asked, sitting down.

Daisy sipped her drink and stared at the label she had begun picking with her fingernails. ‘Honestly? I have no idea. I know what I think I’d like, but that might not be the most sensible solution.’

‘Why do you need to be sensible?’ Kimi asked,

She looked round at him, eyes red and puffy, with an expression of grim resignation. ‘Because we have to be, this isn’t fun and games for everyone Kimi. You’re the top of the pile; you don’t have to survive, because that’s what we do. We have to go to work every day, because without it we don’t eat, we don’t heat the house in winter. It just so happens that I do a job I love, but even that is thrown into question every single time I think about you and what we’ve done.’

‘What is the sensible solution then?’

Daisy looked back at the bottle. ‘I walk away from you.’


	17. Stress

The office was a riot, the build up to the Great Ormond Street fundraiser was always manic for the British based teams. Coinciding the bash with the British Grand Prix is a great idea in terms of the logistics of having people in the right place and in terms of time, however for the office staff who are trying to cope with the busiest GP of the year in terms of corporate and press work coinciding it makes it a nightmare.

 

To make it work in the office Belle normally concentrates on the coordinating Lotus’ presence at the fundraiser and Daisy concentrates on the race weekend. Alex and Cleste not only back them up, but also pick up any slack on their day-to-day work that has to be put aside during the manic period. However in the Lotus office there is also normally lots of to-ing and fro-ing. When Daisy’s mailshot needs finished normally Belle would muck in and when Belle had to try and sort the seating plan for the fundraiser Daisy was usually there helping her remember who hated who.

Alex raised her eyebrows in question at Cleste, who could only shrug in wonderment at what had gone on. Not only were Daisy and Belle both snappy and short, but they both looked as rough as anything and they clearly were not speaking to one another. Aiming to stay out of the way the girls kept themselves busy, hoping that as normal the atmosphere would improve the first time one of the girls made the other laugh.

Another bouquet of flowers arrived for Cleste. This time Daisy didn’t ignore it, but her comment about it not looking particularly professional clearly pissed off her flatmate because she promptly found Cleste a vase and insisted the flowers should sit in the window - right in Daisy’s line of vision. That action shocked the other two, Belle wasn’t normally one for antagonising. She was the peacekeeper of the group and it made them concerned that something serious had gone on.

'Ask Daisy.'

'Ask Belle, or better still mind your own.'

Answers that gave no clue. All they could do was stay out of the line of fire and pray for the end of the day. They were nearing that escape point when Eric arrived in the room. Hardly pausing for breath he looked straight at Daisy.

'Daisy… You and I need a chat at some point. Congratulations.'

With a smile that definitely looked pasted on Eric walked away and Daisy slumped her head down on her desk. Alex and Cleste were completely bewildered by the fact that Belle hadn’t even looked up from the task she was working on. After a few moments Alex braved wheeling her chair over to Daisy’s desk and putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Daisy?… Is everything ok?'

Lifting her head up Daisy swallowed down the lump in her throat and tried to keep her voice strong.

'Kimi and I got married in LA. It's no big deal, but it's private so I don't want to talk about it and I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread it on… Now, we really need to get these promo packs finished.'

Daisy’s voice made it very plain that there was no more discussion to be had. Back at their desks the two younger women buried themselves in their work, trying to hide their stunned shock at Daisy’s news and concern at the two others, who were both clearly struggling with the fact that they weren’t speaking to the other.

***

Walking down the corridor after speaking to Daisy Eric couldn’t believe he had yet another saga to deal with. He wanted to storm in there and sack her, but he knew he couldn’t. You can’t sack someone for being married without legal issues. He also didn’t want to sack Daisy because she was damn good at her job. She and the girls were a fantastic team. Most of the other teams in the grid had much bigger travelling offices, but at Lotus the four girls were dynamic and made it work. Other bosses had issues with staff complaining if they were asked to do something outwith their remit, but that was never an issue. He couldn’t even entirely remember which bits the girls were technically responsible for thanks to their all muck in attitude.

Kimi had asked for a quiet word the previous day. With the contract for next season agreed, but not quite signed yet Eric was nervous. Kimi had been more expensive than anticipated, but the boost he’d brought the team was immense. Many people thought bringing him back into F1 was a gamble, but Eric had seen the hunger in his eyes and passion in his words the first time they’d met. Kimi had fitted in well in the team and, Daisy aside, there had been none of the issues that other team bosses seemed to have had with him.

'I wanted you to hear this from me before someone else.' Kimi looked nervous, which was unlike him.

'This sounds ominous.'

'It's about me and Daisy.'

Eric groaned and couldn’t help rolling his eyes. It was bad enough when Kimi and Daisy were loudly together around the place, he could only imagine how much of a nightmare it would be if they’d had a bad break up.

'Kimi, I have made it very clear that I do not want any relationship between yourself and Miss Morgan to impact the team. If what you are about to tell me impacts the team then we are going to have ourselves a rather large problem.'

'It doesn't affect the team. It's just something you should hear from us before anyone else.'

'Enlighten me then.'

'We got married.'

Eric looked at the Finn’s face for a sign of a smile, for the hint of a joke, but quickly realised that he was deadly serious.

'Well I don't know what to say to that.'

'I believe congratulations is the normal protocol.'

'Of course.' Eric stood and, with a struggled smile, shook Kimi's hand. 'Congratulations.'

'We're keeping it quiet. Don't want any fuss. It was a spur of the moment thing and it's no-one's business, but ours. We just didn't want you to find out elsewhere.'

'I appreciate it.'

With that Kimi nodded and walked out. Eric slumped into his chair and wondered if there was any brandy left in his cupboard of emergency supplies.

***

Back in the office Belle was fighting back the tears as she wished Alex and Cleste goodnight. The atmosphere hadn’t got any better and the two girls couldn’t wait to escape it. Belle and Daisy were so close in proximity yet miles apart in terms of their friendship. Leaving the office at the same time their red-rimmed eyes caught each other, just for a second, but it was enough to amplify the feeling further.

Rather than spending the evening on their sofa, which they’d specifically picked because they could both lounge on it, gossiping or bitching about work they each spent the night on another sofa, both crying and both being comforted by someone who was nowhere near as good at it as their best friend would have been.

***

Lying in Heikki’s bed Cleste finally started to relax. Heikki’s experienced hands, and tongue, was something she’d missed while he’d been away. The flowers gave her a happy feeling in her stomach, but actually being with him - feeling him stroke her hair and hold her close was so, so much better. Biting her lip, painfully aware that the walls of the motorhome were thin, she tried to cover the gasp that came from her as his tongue swirled around her nipple. She could feel his hands lightly stroking her sides, but his tongue was her main focus.

Dipping lower Cleste’s moan probably could be heard through the walls, but as his tongue his her sweet spot she didn’t care. Clamping her thighs around his head his short flicks, alternated with long licks was driving her insane. Sucking on her clit hard at the same time as sliding two fingers inside her was enough to throw her headfirst over the edge. The glorious tidal wave sweeping over her with a gasp.

Her gasps grew needy and wanton as Heikki ignored her climax and continued on with his efforts with his fingers. The sensations were more powerful than ever, every small push of his fingers sending a pulsing shock through her body. Gently lapping at her the feelings were only just the right side of bearable and Heikki’s firm arm on her abdomen was the only thing that stopped her wriggling away from them.

With a practised ability Heikki pushed her limits until she was crashing over into another powerful orgasm. More sensitive because of the first one this one brought a mewl rather than a cry, but the whimpered call of his name brought a smile of almost smug satisfaction to his face as he pulled her spent body into his arms.

Outside Heikki’s small room life was uncertain and weird at the moment; Daisy and Belle were like the cement that held their team together and them not being friends was alien to her, but this was secure. Wrapped in Heikki’s arms was safe, Heikki who was happy to ignore his own hardness to just make this one time about her. They stayed in the bed for as long as they could before giving in and joining Alex and Seb for their planned dinner.


	18. Honestly

Alex and Cleste were sat around the table in Seb’s motorhome enjoying a peaceful meal with him and Heikki. They were spending more time than normal hanging around the Red Bull area, desperate to escape the awful atmosphere at Lotus.

 

'It's awful… It hardly even feels like a race weekend, there's no chat or fun at all in the office at all.' Alex's voice was laced with concern and sadness.

’How did Eric take the news?’ Seb’s voice sounded concerned, rather than his normal bubbly self.

'Let's just say it's a surprise we still have a roof.' The two boys, and Nico, were the only people out with Lotus who knew.

'What about Daisy and Belle? They sorted things?’

'How has Daisy marrying Kimi caused such a row between them?” Heikki sounded baffled.

'No idea. I've never seen them like this. They've fought before, but this…' Cleste sounded sad.

The boys gave each other a silent look, an agreement to try and spend the evening making the girls forget all the bad stuff.

***

Sat on the sofa watching the boys wash up both Alex and Cleste struggled not to laugh at their ridiculous aprons. Heikki’s pattern of an extremely buff man in just a small pair of pants was funny, but Seb’s of a naked female back and arse just looked ridiculously funny with his head at the top. The fact that they were singing, badly, was also helping. When Heikki’s phone beeped he assumed it was his mother updating him on his poorly Aunt so, without thinking, he asked Cleste to read it to him.

'It says… Thanks for a great night. Been too long since I had one of your breakfast treats. See you next time you are home. Lahja… Then there are two kisses.’

Cleste’s voice was neutral, but her face was crestfallen. Alex and Seb locked eyes with each other and were frozen in shock and wonderment. Holding his hands up Heikki quickly rid himself of the marigolds and apron and walked over to her.

'Ok, you have to listen to me and let me explain this…. It’s not how it seems…’

His choice of words was completely the wrong ones. Everyone knew that when someone said that, then it was usually exactly what it sounded like. Cleste was out the door before Heikki could stop her.

***

Sitting at the top of the hill Cleste felt her chest tighten as she gasped for air. Trying to outrun Heikki, even with the short head start that she had, was a daft idea as he was one of the fittest people in the paddock. Slumping down on the bench she tried to ignore him sink to his knees in front of her. She didn’t have the energy to fight his hands off of her legs because trying to control the tears was using the small amount she had left.

'Please let me explain… Please…’

Cleste tried to speak, but the lump in her throat made it impossible. All she could do was try not to catch his eye, but he determinedly sought hers out. He looked devastated, quickly Cleste tried to remind herself that his devastation was about getting caught.

'It meant nothing baby… It was stupid, drunken, silly mistake… I knew her before…’

'Your ex?' Cleste's voice was so quiet it was almost lost in the wind.

'No… Not exactly… When we were younger we… We used to…'

'You used to screw her?' Still quiet Cleste's voice was slightly harder now.

'Yeah… Look I…'

'Did you sleep with her?'

'It was a mad night… I was getting scared about us, about…'

'Did you sleep with her?!'

'I had too much to drink and then I was telling her about how different it was with us and…'

'DID you sleep with her?!'

Cleste’s voice was high pitched and loud now. Catching her eye Heikki sighed hard and bit his lip.

'Baby I'm so sorry… It…'

Before he could finish his sentence she was up off the bench and gone. Sitting back on his heels he had no idea what to do next. Lahja was supposed to be one night, a trip down memory lane and a harmless bit of fun… He hadn’t been sure if he could do the whole relationship thing, it wasn’t him and he wasn’t sure about it….

Now he wasn’t sure he could do without her.

***

Back in the motorhome Seb was sat on the sofa next to Alex, with a casual arm thrown around her shoulders he pulled her close.

'I should probably go after her.'

'Leave them to it. It sounds like Heikki has some explaining to do.'

Seb’s voice was serious, which was so unlike him that Alex snuggled closer still. Dropping a light kiss on her head Seb wrapped both arms around tightly around her and nestled her head under his chin.

'I thought Heikki really liked her?'

'He does… He really does… I think that might be the problem.’

'That doesn't make sense.'

Alex’s voice was sad and curious and looking up at Seb she smiled lightly as she found herself looking straight into his big blue eyes. Brushing a strand of hair off her face his hand cupped her face lightly and laid a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

'Love rarely does make sense Lex… People in relationships just tear each other apart.'

'I'm glad I don't want a relationship in that case.'

'Me too. Relationships just destroy friendships.'

Seb’s lips were soft as they connected with hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. So soft that when he pulled away and tucked her back under his chin you could have convinced Alex that she’d imagined it.

***

'Up?… High?… Higher?… I don't know!… Up gun?… Pointy gun…?’

Seb’s exasperated pointing of his hands just made Alex laugh harder.

'I give in, I don't know.'

'Where is my hand?' Seb's tone was huffy, jokingly huffy.

'It's up high…'

'It's on TOP of the other hand…TOP Gun…'

Alex dissolved into giggles as Seb sat back down next to her, wriggling along as he almost landed on her lap.

'Who has ever heard of a film called 'Up Gun'?…'

Giving her a nudge in the ribs he joined her in laughter. Reaching over to put his arm around her his fingers lightly brushed her neck and she shrieked in ticklish laughter. Wide eyed Seb stared at her for a few moments before a devilish grin swept across his face…

'Don't…' She warned as she tried to wriggle away.

Seb was too quick for her and quickly she was underneath him, both of her wrists captured in one of his hands above her head. Leaving his free hand to torment her, seeking out all of her ticklish spots, but continually returning to the most sensitive point at her neck. Tickling over and over until they both had tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

'Please stop… Seb!… Please!'

Pausing for a moment Seb swallowed at the sight under him. He was straddled over her hips, hands pinned above her head, hair dishevelled, bottom lip bitten and eyes wide and pleading. Darting her pink tongue out to lick her red lips was the last straw for Seb’s self restraint and before they were really aware of it their lips had crashed together.

As soon as his hand left her wrists to caress her neck her arms flew around him. Within moments they were a writhing mess; her ankles tangled around his, his hand sliding from her neck to rest daringly close to her breast, his other hand on her thigh pulling her closer still, one of her hands gripping onto the back of his shirt and her other tangled in his hair in a bid to pull his exploring tongue even deeper into her mouth.

'Seb…’ She was almost breathless as she pulled her mouth away from his. ‘It’ll ruin it…’

'We won't let it…' Nipping at her lip lightly drawing a gasp Seb's voice was pleading almost. 'No promises, no lies… Just us… Just one night…'

'Just one night?…'

Alex gasped as Seb’s mouth connected with her neck. Licking and sucking lightly down towards her collarbone as he nodded in agreement. Tangling her fingers back in his hair Alex smiled lightly and pulled his head back up so that their lips were almost connected.

'Just one night.'

***

Flipping them over so that Alex was straddling his now shirtless body Seb started to unbutton her top.

'It doesn’t have to mean anything, right?’ Seb gasped the words out as Alex’s mouth followed a trail along his jaw and down his neck until she was sucking on his pulse point. ‘I mean it’s just two people having fun, yeah?’

Breathing warm air over his damp skin, drawing goosebumps out of him, Alex’s voice was huskier than normal.

'Just fun Seb…. We can stop if you want?’

Seb pulled Alex’s hips onto him harder and pressed his rapidly hardening centre against her. ‘Not again Lex, not again.’

Sitting up Alex looked momentarily shy, biting her lip she quirked her head slightly. ‘Yeah, I guess I sort of owe you for that one.’

Circling her hips slightly to put more pressure on him Seb had to bite his lip hard to stifle the gasp it brought.

'Yeah, you owe…’

As Alex moved her hips again his voice was lost in a loud gasp so Seb reach up and hauled her back down for another kiss.

***

Alex was straddling across a sitting Seb’s lap. They’d both shed so many clothes they were down to their last layer of underwear. Nibbling into her neck Seb reached behind her and started to fumble with the clasp of her bra. By the time he’d attempted, and failed, at least three times they were both laughing. Alex was laughing harder than Seb and when he looked at her with a mock upset face she laughed harder still.

'That’s very mean of you to laugh at my being foiled by your clasp.’

'Aww poor Sebi… Do they not teach you how to open bras in Germany?'

'What kind of school did you go to?!' Seb's deliberately shrieky voice didn't help with Alex's inability to stop laughing. Seb could only smile as she reached behind her and with one hand, and much practise, unclipped the pesky strap.

For a moment they paused, staring into each others eyes. Alex swallowing hard at Seb’s look of sheer lust.

'This won’t break us will it? We’ll still be friends?’ Her voice was almost at a whisper.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers Seb ran his fingers teasingly lightly from her neck along her collarbone, outwards towards her shoulders. Smiling lightly he paused as his fingertips rested next to her loosened bra straps.

'Tomorrow we’ll be back to just friends.’

'Promise?' Alex took a deep breath as his fingers continued their light trail towards her shoulders and down her arms, this time taking her bra straps with him on his journey.

'I promise.'

Leaning his head down Seb’s tongue followed the trail of his fingers, lightly dancing along her collarbone in an a delightfully slow trail. Alex could only groan deep in her throat when he eventually pulled her bra from her body and instantly flicked a wicked tongue across one of her hard nipples. Taking his glorious time he continued to lightly, but persistently tease and torment her until her fingers were pulling tight on his hair, desperate for more, but equally desperate for him not to stop.

By the time Seb lifted her up, her legs locked around his waist, and carried her into his bedroom they’d both shed all of their clothes and there wasn’t an inch of either body that the other hadn’t explored with a tongue or hand or fingers. The sensation of Seb rubbing against her as his strong arms laid her down and his taught, muscular body carefully pressed some, but not all, of it’s weight on her Alex was a wanton mess. Pulling at Seb’s arms and hair and her teeth pulling on his lip she drew blood nipping down as he finally entered her.

Feeling Alex climax around him and hearing her scream his name was more than enough to throw Seb over the edge. Rolling onto his back and knotting the condom and chucking it in the bin Seb used his strength to pull a shattered Alex into his arms. Placing a kiss on her nose he smiled fondly at her.

'You are amazing you know…’

Smiling lightly Alex couldn’t help, but have a small knot of concern. Her smile became wider when Seb quickly reassured her that they were just friends. It was just a one off, a very nice one off, and maybe a one off that they’d repeat at some point. Tomorrow, however, they would very firmly be just friends. Honestly.


	19. Chances

Heikki leaned against the rail of the treadmill, staring out of the window at the Buckinghamshire countryside. Seb was pounding away beside him, at twelve kilometres an hour, and had been for just over twenty minutes. Heikki had forgotten he was there.

Eventually Seb reached for the control buttons and slowed the belt to walking pace. ‘You’re going to have to do something, I can’t exercise with you if you’re going to spend all day moping.’

Heikki blinked and the rubbed his hair frustratedly. ‘How did I allow this to happen Seb? How could I have been so stupid?’

The Red Bull driver raised an eyebrow. ‘Are we talking about the girl in Finland, or getting caught with the text message?’

Heikki groaned and buried his face in Seb’s spare towel.

‘Have you spoken to her?’

‘She won’t take my calls.’ The physio replied bleakly.

‘So go and see her in person then.’

Heikki laughed. ‘Of course! Why didn’t I think of that before? I’ll just park up outside the front door and stroll in, nobody will mind a Red Bull employee wandering around. Do you get a nice warm welcome at Enstone?’

Seb considered this and grinned. ‘No, but I did try once. I’m pretty sure I could hear dogs coming my way. Why don’t you send more flowers?’

Heikki rummaged in his pocket, pulling out his phone. ‘I’ll show you what happened to the bouquet I sent yesterday.’ He presented Seb with a photograph of a bunch of stalks which looked like they had been run over, a couple of tattered blooms at one end and a ripped bow. ‘They came back with the same courier.’ He said.

Seb whistled. ‘So she won’t take your calls, and won’t accept your flowers. What about if someone else called? She can’t ignore everyone can she? Give me her number?’

Heikki read out Cleste’s mobile number and waited as Seb dialled, he could hear the phone ring.

‘Cleste’s phone!’ A voice at the other end trilled.

Seb recognised Alex’s voice immediately and started to panic. ‘Can I speak to Cleste please?’

‘Who should I say is calling?’ Alex asked, sounding suspicious.

‘I’m her..’ Seb wracked his brain for a suitable option, ‘..grandfather?’

Heikki looked horrified, gesturing for Seb to just hang up.

‘Hold on!’ The German hissed. ‘I think she’d asking Cleste if she’d like to speak to me!’

The line crackled. ‘I’m sorry, but Cleste tells me that neither of her grandfathers are able to communicate in English, so I’ll be ending the call now Sebastian.’

‘Alex, don’t be mad! I’m just trying to help!’

‘I know, I know. But you lack imagination, and you still sound German. I’ll see you later, okay?’

Seb pushed his phone back into his pocket. ‘Sorry man.’ He said, looking very embarrassed.

Heikki sighed and clapped him on the shoulder. ‘Thanks for trying.’

‘Couldn’t you just go to her house?’ Seb asked.

‘I’ve never been there; we always hang out at my apartment. I don’t have the first clue where she lives.’

Seb grinned. ‘She lives with Alex. I’ve seen her a couple of times over there.’

‘When you’re visiting your friend?’

The driver pulled a face. ‘You should be nice to me; I have the information you need.’

Heikki laughed. Fine, let’s get this workout done nice and quick then.’

Cleste was sitting on the couch, staring at the television screen in front of her, but not really watching whatever it was broadcasting. She cuddled the cup of tea Alex had just brought her, ignoring fact that her housemate was now perched at the other end of the couch, eyeing her sympathetically. Cleste was sick of Alex feeling sorry for her, she wished she’d just go and stay with Seb for a couple of weeks and let her wallow in her misery in peace.

‘Come out with us.’ Alex asked. ‘It’ll be good for you. We’re going snowboarding.’

‘No thank you.’ Cleste said quietly.

‘You can’t stay cooped up in the house and the office for the rest of your life.’

Clester glanced around at her. ‘I don’t see why not.’

‘Because it’s not healthy! So you’ve been treated badly, get back up on your feet and show him he can’t hurt you. Prove that you’re better than this.’

The girl in the dressing gown shrugged and sipped her tea.

‘That’s odd.’ Alex said, looking out of the window.

‘What is?’

Alex peered around the frame down the street outside. ‘I’ve seen that same car at least three times drive past.’

Cleste tucked her feet underneath her and resumed gazing at the television. ‘Maybe they’re just lost.’ She said, and with that it was clear she was finished with the conversation.

 

Heikki parked up, he had now concluded that the handwritten not Seb had given him said eighty-two, and not eighteen as originally thought. When he’d watched a elderly couple struggle out of the door of the latter, he knew that couldn’t be where Cleste and Alex lived so he’d driven down the street another three times, scanning both sides of the street. He’d finally recognised Alex’s car, and seen a figure through a window that vaguely reminded him of Seb’s love interest, no matter what he said to deny it.

He sat in the car for a little while longer, psyching himself up but not believing that this journey would be at all successful. He wished that Seb could have come with him, just for moral support, but he’d already Alex out to a place called Tamworth for snowboarding.

A tap on the window scared the life out of him, and he screeched in a very unmanly way, bashing his knee on the steering wheel. When he looked to the right he could see Alex bending at the waist to look at him through the window.

‘What are you doing?’ She asked, in a not too friendly tone. ‘She won’t see you.’

‘I just need to talk to her. If she’ll just listen to me, hear me out, then I’ll still go if she wants me to. I can’t sleep Alex. I can’t work.’

Alex glared at him, but she was a fair person at heart, and clearly Heikki was desperate to see Cleste. There was also the small niggle that at the back of her mind Heikki’s breaking down would mean bad things for Seb. She shouldn’t feel like he was such a priority, but it was automatic these days.

‘I’ll let you in and you can talk to her. If I come home and she is in a worse state than she is now I promise you Heikki, I will make sure you regret the day you went speed dating for the rest of your life.’

Heikki swallowed; clearly Alex had been taking aggression tips from Daisy, because right now he was terrified. ‘Okay, I promise I won’t upset her.’

He followed Alex to the door, standing in the hall while she went to tell Cleste he was waiting. He could hear them hissing at each other, but couldn’t make out the words. He wondered if he was going to be asked to leave.

Alex reappeared. ‘You remember what I told you?’ She said icily, giving him a hard look before she slipped out, the soft click announcing to Heikki that he should get this moving.

He stepped into the room Alex had come from and saw her, wrapped in a baby blue dressing gown with white spots on it, sitting in an armchair with her knees pulled up to her chest.

‘Alex said you wanted to talk to me.’ Cleste said, her voice wavering a little.

Heikki wrung his hands in front of him. ‘I don’t know what to say though, the only word I can think of is sorry. I’m so, so sorry! I can’t believe I could be this stupid.’

Cleste just stared at him, her face completely blank.

‘It’s been an adjustment for me, and I know that’s no excuse, but I’m not the guy who has a relationship. I’ve never felt like this about anyone the way I feel about you. I was confused and I didn’t know what I really wanted.’

‘But now you’ve upset me, and this makes you realise what you want.’ Cleste said flatly.

Heikki shook his head quickly. ‘No, it’s not because I upset you. I realise because you’re the only thing I’ve thought about for months, and because I’ve never regretted being in Finland before. I wish I’d never been.’

‘Maybe you should go.’ Cleste whispered, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

‘I don’t want to go. I want to stay here until you know how sorry I am. I want you to forgive me.’

There was a low growl and Cleste was suddenly on her feet. She slammed into Heikki as hard as she could, beating him about the chest with her fists. She was strong when she was angry, but Heikki managed to catch hold of her, pinning her wrists together.

‘Please Cleste! I can’t carry on if we’re not together.’ He sank down to his knees and wrapped his arms around he waist. ‘One chance, that’s all I need. I’ll never let you down again.’

Cleste sobbed quietly, her fingers tangled in Heikki’s hair. She knew that she should push him away for what he’d done to her. It had been a long time since she’d trusted someone enough to let them into her life, but he had burned her and all the old feelings had come back. But she loved him and that was something she couldn’t deny, not even to herself. She would have to let him try, but this would be the only time.

‘One chance.’ She said.


	20. The Fundraiser

To say that the atmosphere was subdued between the girls on the coach to London would be like saying the sun was rather warm or Antarctica a touch cold. As professionally as they could muster they organised Lotus’ guests and made sure everyone was checked in safely. They had a couple of hours of free time which all four desperately hoped wouldn’t be interrupted by any drama.

 

***

Belle was lazing in the hot bubble bath Nico had run for her and, since he’d decided to join her and was giving her the most delicious shoulder rub, she felt a little bit relaxed for the first time in ages.

Sliding his hands down her arms Belle could only sigh as Nico’s relaxing hand on her neck was replaced with his mouth. Gently, but with a small element of firmness he sucked and nipped at her pulse point. Nico knew the lines of her outfit for the evening and she trusted he wouldn’t leave any awkward marks for her. Gliding his hands down her sides he teased a little until Belle gave in and turned around and straddled his lap facing him. 

‘I don’t have a lot of time Nico… Unlike you driver’s that swan in on the red carpet some of us have to get in early and get the work done.’ Belle’s voice was semi-serious, but her body was responding to Nico.

‘We shouldn’t waste anymore time then…’

Pulling her into a messy kiss Nico’s mouth swallowed up the gasp that came from her as Nico used his superior strength to lift her up gently then pull her down over him firmly and quickly pulling them into a hard and fast rhythm.

***

Back between Nico’s legs with her back leaning on his chest Belle was trying to get her breath back.

’Belle?…’

Nico had a tone. A tone that said he was about to say something important and Belle closed her eyes. She was already fighting back the tears. She’d lost her best friend and now she was about to lose Nico. Not that he’d be ripped from her like a cruel plaster like Daisy was, but eventually the distance and lack of time would mean she lost him. In Germany she’d thought, just for a few minutes, that he was asking her to come, but he only meant for a few days while he had the meetings. Nico thought Kimi and Daisy’s marriage was crazy. ‘A pair of nutcases’ was one of the phrases he used and another was ‘why the rush?’ so Belle was sure he was leaving, and leaving without her.

’I signed. It won’t be announced for a bit though.’

She had a knot in her stomach and she felt guilty. Since the summer break she’d been so preoccupied with her row with Daisy she hadn’t realised he had another meeting. He’d probably told her, but she’d missed it. Leaning back on his chest and drawing his arms around her so that hers could entangle with his she lightly kissed his chin and smiled.

’I’m pleased for you. You deserve a good move.’

‘I’m glad the way it’s gone…. It’s a good deal.’

Closing her eyes Belle lost herself in the security of his arms. Gently stroking her hands with his thumbs Nico kissed her lightly on her shoulder.

’Belle?…’

‘Hmmm?…’

‘I’ve been thinking…’

‘I wondered what the funny, whirring noise was…’

Belle’s light laugh didn’t even begin to cover up the fact that her voice was wobbly and she wasn’t in a funny mood.

’You and me… We’re good yeah?’

‘Yeah, of course we are. You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time.’ Her smile was genuine this time.

‘You are the best thing to ever happen to me… Belle?…’

Turning her head up to look at him Belle smiled as he kissed her lightly on the nose. Resting back on him again Belle shivered slightly as she felt him bring his mouth so close to her ear that his breath felt hot against it.

’I know it’s a lot to ask… Huge in fact… And I know that there’s probably a gazillion reasons that it’s a stupid idea, but I want you to come with me…’

Belle tried both to sit up and to speak, but Nico kept a firm arm wrapped around her to hold her tight and used his other fingers to lightly cover her mouth, momentarily, to signal for her to let him finish.

’Don’t answer me now, just think about it like you said you would in Germany… I love you and I want you to think about coming with me…’

Nodding Belle relaxed back into his shoulder and enjoyed the last few moments of peace.

***

‘Sexy laaaadie…’

Alex squeaked as two hands suddenly appeared on her waist and a teasing voice whispered in her ear. Laughing she slapped Seb lightly on the arm.

’You’ll give someone a heart attack one day Vettel!’

‘I promise I’ll give you mouth to mouth if I do.’

Winking Seb turned was swept up in introductions to sponsors or whoever. Alex could only smile, their friendship had gone from strength to strength. Biting her lip at another wink from Seb she started to wonder if perhaps this could be another one night…

***

Caught in conversation with Laurent, a big-wig for Total (so possibly the most important person amongst Lotus’ guests), Daisy and Belle were cringing, but to their guests the smiling girls were just the same as every year.

‘You know you two are just a fabulous team… Again everything so smooth!’

‘Thank you Laurent…’

The Frenchman laughed loudly at their unison answer and they had to join in. Catching eyes for a moment they each knew that it would only take a word or two to fix it, but neither was prepared to be the one to do so.

***

‘Hey Daisy…’

Glancing round to find herself face to face with Nico daisy grimmaced.

’What do you want?’ Her tone was clipped and sharp.

‘You know, just making conversation. How are you?’

‘I have no doubt whatsoever that Belle has shared every detail of my life with you so you know fine well how I am.’

Daisy’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and Nico chewed on his lip slightly, she still scared him somewhat.

’She hasn’t really… The main thing I know is that she’s devastated by this fall out you two have had.’

‘Then she shouldn’t have fucking slapped me then, should she?’

‘Daisy… She misses you… Really misses you… You have so much going on and she has….’

Daisy’s eyes shot up, she could portray a lot of things in her face, but she couldn’t hide that momentary glimpse of concern.

’Talk to her… If you miss her even half as much as she’s missing you, then talk to her…’

‘If you are quite finished I have work to be getting on with.’

Smiling lightly, never losing his composure, Nico nodded and watched as Daisy walked away. He had no idea if his words had helped. He could only hope they hadn’t made it worse, but he had to try something. Belle and Daisy missed and needed each other. They were both going through huge things, massive changes, and it was sad that they were having to do it without their best friend by their sides.

***

Flitting around the tables of Lotus’ guests Eric watched the girls work. To the guests you’d never know that anything was wrong, but he could see that the dynamic between the girls was broken. It made his conversation with Daisy easier, he didn’t have to worry about his conscience so much now that he’d seen with his own eyes that there was a problem.

With everyone finished their meals and mingling it was easy to take Daisy aside in a quiet spot. Eric wasn’t entirely sure how she’d react to his words, but the girl had always dreamed of working in F1 so she’d know that a grand scene here wasn’t conducive to a continuing career.

’I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to make time for our chat before now. I had to discuss the matter with the board you see. It’s…. delicate…’

His lilt might sound kind, but Daisy could tell by his face and his stance that she really was not going to like his words.

’We… They… Have concerns…’

‘What kind of concerns?’ Daisy’s voice was sharp.

‘We are a team that doesn’t have a number one driver, that doesn’t do favouritism… Our sponsors like Renault and Total need to know that their interest in Romain is…. safe.’

‘What does that have to do with me?’ Daisy’s voice was slightly less sharp now and there was a definite hint of a wobble.

‘We are concerned that if the sponsors, and the fans, discover that Kimi’s wife is responsible for the press it could… skew their opinions…’

‘I’d never favour Kimi…’

Eric held his hand up to interrupt her. Daisy was counting breaths in her head because his condescending tone was starting to make her blood boil.

’Whilst you may not intentionally do so you know what this business is like Daisy… The perception of favouritism in our press releases could just be devastating for our reputation.’

‘I’m good at my job… Everyone knows that…’ Daisy’s voice was quieter, more controlled.

‘It’s not a question of skills Daisy… I have to protect the brand… The image…’

Eric paused for a few moments and Daisy managed to stop her head from spinning to bypass the furious lump in her throat to find her voice.

’You can’t sack me because I got married!’

To anyone observing the conversation Eric’s laugh and smile probably looked genuine. It probably seemed like they were having a fun conversation.

’Of course not Daisy! What do you take me for?… That would be discrimination…’

Looking at him Daisy was now confused so stayed silent whilst he went on.

’I originally thought perhaps you could take a step down. Perhaps it would be workable if you were no longer in charge of anything, perhaps that may have been enough… However we have come to the conclusion that for a multitude of reasons we simply cannot have both you and Kimi in the same team.’

‘So you are sacking me then.’ Daisy’s voice was low, she sounded almost defeated.

‘No, no, no… Like I said that would be discrimination… I am hoping that between us we will be able to find a mutually agreeable solution.’

‘Mutually agreeable?’

‘Yes… It is simple really when you think about it. You are a permanent employee, however Kimi is not. His contract for next season is not signed yet… If only one of you can stay……’

With the implication hanging in the air Daisy was utterly confused. Surely Eric was not reasonably suggesting that he was going to let Kimi go. She was good at her job, but he brought sponsors and fans and media interest to the team. He was worth millions to them.

’The only issue with that is that if we let Kimi go then I will have to be completely honest with other team bosses about my reasons for that. Finishing third it will look unprofessional and unambitious of me if I let him go without any reason…’

Locking eyes with Daisy Eric’s eyes were dark and determined.

’I’ll have to be honest about his inappropriate behaviour at Monza and his unrepentant attitude afterwards… Then the pregnancy rumours in Valencia and then the reckless marriage. Not to mention the fact that every time he rows with his wife his practise lap times drop….. It would probably be quite worrying for him actually… You know with his age and previous problems…’

‘He’d go ballistic if he knew about this…’ Daisy’s voice had a sharp edge, but her face looked lost.

‘He would indeed… I guess it’s up to you if you tell him or not… I’ll leave it with you shall I?’

Daisy looked confused momentarily and it took all her strength not to slap Eric’s smug face.

‘Say you can let me know which one of you is choosing to leave on Monday morning?’

With that he walked away and Daisy leaned against the wall to hold herself up. It felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She had never realised that blackmailers could blackmail you in such a polite tone. Eric had officially said that for understandable operational reasons one of them had to go, even Daisy could understand why a boss wouldn’t want them working together. However his implication was clear. They were hanging her, but she had to put the noose around her own neck.

***

‘Dance with me.’

‘I can’t, I have to work.’

‘Surely you have time for one dance?’

‘I’m busy….’

Slapping Heikki’s hands from her their path down her back towards her rear Cleste laughed heartily. Kissing him lightly he managed to draw her into a deeper kiss before she broke away smiling.

’Later.’

***

’She misses you…’

Belle was startled as Kimi came up behind her. He looked…. different…. like he hadn’t slept.

’She’d probably never admit it if you asked her, but she’s lost with you…’

‘She has you, she doesn’t need me.’

Belle smiled politely and went to walk away, but Kimi put a gentle hand on her elbow. His eyes were pleading.

’I don’t know what to do Belle…’

‘I don’t know if I can help you Kimi…’

‘She’s walking away… She’s walking away from me.’

Belle’s head shot up in surprise. She knew that Daisy’s head was a mess with all of this saga, but she loved Kimi. That much had been clear for a very long time.

’She said it’s the sensible thing to do… Since when did Daisy take the sensible option…’

‘When she’s too scared for anything else…’

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

’I’m hearing rumours that Nico has signed for Sauber.’

‘I wouldn’t know, those sorts of things are private and confidential…’

Kimi couldn’t help, but smile at Belle. He liked her. She was so very different to Daisy, but she had qualities he liked in a person. Kimi’s voice was low and sad.

’Talk through every decision you make with him Belle… Don’t wait until it’s falling apart before you talk… because by then it may be too late… And true friends are hard to find, it doesn’t matter who makes that first move. It really doesn’t. Just don’t let a true friend go through being stubborn… Be the better person and talk to her Belle… Please?’

It was probably one of the most sensible things Kimi had ever said, but it didn’t make any difference. Belle was adamant. Kimi didn’t buy the angry tone in her voice and he could only smile sadly. He knew that Belle wanted her friend back more than anything, just like Daisy, and Kimi was sad, and a little surprised, that the two girls were being so stubborn. Normally Belle would make a move, not a grand gesture, but she’d get a drink or make a joke. Normally she’d find a way of letting Daisy back in without either of them losing face. This time though they were showing that they were just as stubborn as each other.

’Not this time Kimi… This time if Daisy wants things fixed then she can damn well make the effort to fix them.’

***

Back working the tables Daisy was just about hanging on to her tongue dealing with her guests. Discovering that the De Villiers couple had been given the wrong meals finally broke the tipping point. Angrily confronting the staff Daisy was hauled away to a side room by Alex, startling Cleste who was escaping for five minutes, as she was ranting at the incompetence of the staff, her temper completely running away with her.

’Dais… It’s just a meal.’ Alex’s attempt at placating her only changed the focus of the rant.

‘The fact that you say ‘just a meal’ is precisely the reason you have your job and I have mine Alex… The De Villiers are important guests… It’s all very well to say that it was fine this time because it was only a choice, but what if it had been an allergy, or food intolerance or religious dietary issue?’

Daisy’s voice was as harsh as the girls had ever heard it. Alex was rooted to the spot. She’d had a few dressings down from Daisy over the past year, but this was something else.

’What would be the fucking point in asking our guests what meal they want if we’re going to serve them up any old thing?… Hmm?… What is the point in that? Attention to detail is important… If you don’t know that now then you don’t deserve to be part of this team… Hours it took to collate those meal choices so what is the fucking point in ignoring them… You could be good Alex, but you really need to learn that details matter.’

Alex fought the tears back, but Cleste spotted them and stood up to comfort her friend.

’I think you’ve made your point Daisy.’ Cleste had no idea of the verbal volley she’d just opened herself up too. After around three minutes of ranting about every picky little thing about her job that Daisy was unhappy with Daisy’s blind fury let her cross the line into Cleste’s private life…

’And while we are at it if you want to get anywhere in this world then you need to stop acting like such a fucking drip over Heikki…’

Taken aback both Alex and Cleste gasped a little.

’I knew you were a bit naive, but fuck me you really have no clue do you?!…. Have you never heard the phrase ‘Leopards never change their spots’?…. Heikki is a player, you are a nice girl - players and nice girls don’t go together.’

’We love each other.’ Cleste was almost in tears now.

‘Love?… Is that what he was thinking when he was off screwing that Lahja girl?… Eh?… Is loving you what he was thinking when he was pulling her into his bed?…. Wake up! You’ve been together five minutes and he’s cheated on you… He cheated and you took him back, what do you think is going to happen the next time he goes back to Finland?… I’ll tell you exactly what’s going to happen… He is going to hop straight back into bed with her and then he’ll come back and give you a few bunches of flowers and then you’ll take him back…. That’s going to go on and on and on and….’

’ENOUGH!’

All three women jumped at the sound of Belle’s voice. None of them had heard her come in. She was livid, you could see on her face, but she kept her tone low and neutral as she went on.

’Girls, take a break… They are onto drinks and dancing now so you can relax a bit… Go on…’

Rushing out the door Alex guided a sobbing Cleste up to the lift, hoping that they wouldn’t bump into anyone that they knew as they went.

Eyes locked on each other Daisy half prayed that Belle wouldn’t say anything because she’d probably let rip at her, but the other half was itching for the opportunity for it.

 

‘It’s not our fault you aren’t happy…’ Belle’s voice was soft and sad and she wiped away a tear as she walked away from her friend and headed back to check on their guests.


	21. Opportunities

The room began to spin. Daisy shoved her way through the door into the main hall, clinging desperately onto the last tattered threads of her composure. Everything had demolished itself, and she was now in emotional and professional freefall.

She glanced out at the team and the gathered guest and delegates from the shadows, people who were dancing and chatting, sipping champagne. Daisy felt like her skull was getting tighter, and wanted nothing more than to cover her head with her arms, crouch on the floor and scream. She couldn’t of course, because creating havoc with your private life was one thing, having a very public meltdown at a corporate event was completely different. She had enough sense left to know that.

She could see the various episodes of her selfishness taking their toll on the people she had once called friends. The table where Alex was hastily rescuing Cleste’s make up and giving her the words she needed to stop the sobs. Nico was holding Belle by the shoulders, calming her with his smile and a couple of kisses, and Kimi, who sat alone at a table, staring into space.

The sensible solution would be to make amends, to swallow her pride and admit she had made a huge mistake and apologise to the people she had hurt. To walk straight over there to her husband and tell him she really did want to dance, so the tired misery, caused by three nights sleeping on his own couch, would dissolve into the smile she knew he was capable of.

She considered all of these options in great detail, remembering then that she wasn’t brave enough to face any of them, and walked straight out of the hotel.

 

For a Thursday night, mid-summer, in central London it was quite busy. Daisy wove her way through the street in her thin party dress, hugging her bag to her to protect against the light breeze. She wanted a drink and spotted a bar which wasn’t as packed out as the others, diving inside and waiting at the bar. She ordered vodka, knocking it down in one, and then asked for a second with lemonade.

‘Now she drinks like a Finn also.’ A familiar voice drawled.

She turned down the bar to see Fernando Alonso smirking back at her. The old enemy, her head reminded her, from his days as a Renault driver. Of all the people she could have wished to bump into that evening, he was definitely at the bottom of the list.

The Spaniard slid off his stool, leaving his friends, and strolled over. ‘What I don’t understand Daisy, is that I remember you telling me a long time ago that you weren’t the kind of girl who mixed business with sex.’

‘Fuck off Nando, I don’t need this now.’ Daisy snapped, taking her drink to the opposite side of the room. She hoped he would return to his friends, but he followed her into the booth.

‘Is it not sex then?’ Fernando asked, stroking his chin. ‘Maybe the Ice Queen has finally melted.’

Daisy growled at the sound of the name he’d given her all those years ago. It was true she’d spurned all of his advances quite firmly, and on one occasion told him she would raise a sexual harassment claim if he didn’t leave her alone. She had told him that she wasn’t interested in drivers and that was the end of it.

Fernando had signed for Ferrari for the following season and he’d skipped off to Maranello without a backwards glance. Daisy had been glad to be shot of him, he was a public relations nightmare; constantly bickering with other drivers, and making very critical remarks about the team and the car during live televising broadcasts. Daisy had spent the majority of 2009 with her teeth gritted firmly together, afraid of what would come out of his mouth next.

In all fairness to him though, her antics with Kimi now made her look like the world’s biggest hypocrite.

‘Look Fernando.’ She said, stopping him getting too close with a gentle, but firm, hand to his chest. She felt him flex his muscles beneath his shirt and rolled her eyes at him. ‘I’m not in the mood for you, I’m not having a good day and your face isn’t going to improve it, no matter how pretty you think you are.’

He grinned at her, and Daisy was sure it was down to the fact he’d heard the word ‘pretty’ associated with himself.

Fernando was at times hysterically vain, Daisy remembered numerous pen slots missed, press conferences delayed and fans kept waiting, all because the Spaniard wasn’t happy with his hair.

‘I like you with Raikkonen. You make a nice couple.’ He continued relentlessly. ‘It’s the Ice Queen and the Iceman.’ His eyes widened with delight and Daisy couldn’t help laughing. ‘But I thought it was your little charity thing tonight?’

‘It was… It is. I left.’

Fernando’s left eyebrow arched. ‘What would you do that for?’

‘Because I won’t be there much longer anyway, so what will one bloody evening matter?’ She answered bitterly.

‘You’re leaving?’

Daisy sniffed. ‘Apparently.’

‘Why?’

This wasn’t the time or the place to be discussing her situation. Fernando was a Ferrari driver and the situation concerned internal team business, but she was going to swing anyway, so why not be strung up for something worthwhile.

‘Because I can’t work in the press office and date a driver.’ She said, leaving out the small matter of being married to Kimi, Fernando didn’t need to know that part.

‘They think you will be unbiased?’

Daisy nodded. ‘Exactly.’

‘But this is preposterous! You are a professional.’ Fernando said, sounding mildly outraged on her behalf.

She shrugged. ‘They get rid of Kimi at the end of the season or I walk away from Lotus now. It’s my decision.’

Fernando tapped his glass with his index finger. ‘This would never happen at Ferrari.’

‘Well if Stefano needs a press officer let me know, there’s one on the market.’ Daisy laughed, downing the rest of her drink.

Fernando looked suddenly excited. ‘You know Daisy, I could help you.’

She eyed him carefully. Fernando Alonso rarely did people favours, not unless a debt was to be left in its place. He believed in people scratching his back in return. 

‘I’ll be fine Nando, don’t worry about it, but thank you.’

He waved her into silence. ‘No, I am very serious. You know of Natalie?’

Daisy recalled Fernando’s very gorgeous, very capable, personal assistant. ‘Yes, of course I know Natalie.’

‘She is pregnant.’

‘Wow. That’s good, I think. I’m pleased for her.’ Daisy said, not sure why that was relevant, although it was true, she hadn’t seen Natalie for months.

‘She will be leaving my employment in one month’s time to have her baby. I have been interviewing for her replacement, but they are all rubbish.’

Daisy frowned. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t know anyone.’

The Spaniard burst out laughing and slapped her on the shoulder. ‘I don’t care who you know, why don’t you do it? You speak Italian, I heard you talking to Flavio many times, and you’re very organised.’

She blinked. ‘Don’t be ridiculous.’

Fernando shrugged. ‘Give it a try. If you don’t like it I’ll ask Stefano to put you back in press. This is my team now Daisy, what I need, I get.’

‘Yeah, but Italy?’ Daisy squeaked. ‘I’d have to leave England.’

‘Italy is much closer to Switzerland.’ He said, grinning slyly.

Daisy knew exactly what he was talking about, and for the first time she realised that she and Fernando were on the same team, potentially working towards the same goal. He really was trying to help her.

‘Can I think about it? I mean really think. This is such a great opportunity.’

Fernando fished around in his jacked and pulled out a card, handing it to Daisy. She turned it over and saw it had a mobile number on it.

‘Call me when you’ve made your decision.’ He said, climbing to his feet and smiling as he walked back to his friends.

She waited until he had sat down, and rang the number.

‘Buonasera?’ He purred.

‘I’ll do it.’ Daisy said. ‘Get me a contract drawn up and I’ll hand my notice in on Monday.’

‘You’ve made a wise decision Daisy.’ Fernando said, giving her a thumbs up from across the bar.

Maybe he wasn’t such a pain in the arse afterall…


	22. Meant To Be

'Sauber have announced the signing of Nico Hulkenberg for the 2013 season.'

Daisy’s ears pricked up at the news on the radio. So Specsavers was really going then. She wondered if Belle had decided yet. Belle was a cautious person at heart so she might not take the risk of going with him. Normally they’d have spent hours and hours together talking over the pluses and minuses of a decision. Daisy felt tears prick at her eyes as she realised that Belle was probably doing just that, but just not with her.

 

Over the years the girls had had some momentous decisions to make. Moving into the flat, both of them had had various job offers elsewhere over the years and blokes, they’d had long discussions about blokes. There was a sad irony in the fact that her marrying Kimi and Belle potentially moving with Nico were probably the biggest they’d ever made and they were making them without any input from the other.

***

Belle was sat in the car bay of the factory. This bit was the bit of the building that reminded her of life. Some days, before crate up, this was the busiest part. The two cars would be in the bays and mechanics and technicians would be buzzing around them both. The pit stop car would be just around the corner and the guys would be practising, constantly trying to find that minuscule amount of time that could make the crucial difference.

However after crate up, when everyone was on the road with the parts or already at track setting up it was desolate. You could sit for hours, if you had the time, and the only person who would interrupt you would be some other soul looking for the same peace and isolation as you.

Belle took out her phone and sent Nico a text with her decision. Maybe texting was the cowardly way to do it, but she’d decided and she didn’t want to risk anything changing her mind in the day before she seen him next. Once she’d made her decision and told him then she would stick to it no matter what so this was the best way.

***

Sitting on the wall outside the factory she cut a disconsolate figure. Looking around at the building she couldn’t stop thinking about the special memories the place, and the team, had for her.

Her first day was terrifying. Everyone was friendly, but the pace of things was manic. People were rushing everywhere getting ready for crate up, some of the technical speak was like having to learn a foreign language and the standards were so high it was daunting.

There were fun times as well as hard work. Mostly the fun times were when they were on the road, but sometimes at the factory too. Tears of laughter streamed down her face as she remembered the time that the mechanics had bubbled wrapped everything in Gavin’s office. Then there was the time that someone, no-one ever knew who, had super-glued James’ ruler and favourite pen to his drawing board. Superglue was a favourite in practical jokes. There was a cup, belonging to the highly strung receptionist at the time, still glued to the worktop in the kitchen. She briefly wondered if the joke about her excessive tea drinking had been the final straw that made her quit, or if it was something else entirely.

This was a good place. It was a hard life, but it was good. It was a place she was going to miss terribly.

***

Daisy was determined as she came in the door of the flat. Belle had quit. Belle had quit without telling her. Belle was leaving and she had to fix it. Belle was leaving and she had to be sure it wasn’t her fault.

Daisy’s face was a picture of shock at Eric’s spiteful words. There was no working until the end of the season for her, no she could go with immediate effect.

'I’m glad you made the right decision Miss Morgan, I’m very sorry it ended this way, but there really was no other outcome. I can only wish you success in whatever you choose to do next.’

'I believe that you will be getting a reference request in the next few days. I assume that it will all be in order, since I've kept to my side of your offer?’

'Of course. It is already written.'

Reaching into his desk Eric handed Daisy a copy. He hoped that her having solid proof of the reference he planned for her would negate any risk of her getting snippy as she wouldn’t want to damage it. Handing it to her he smiled, somewhat insincerely, but he was curious to know where she’d end up.

'May I ask who I shall be hearing from?'

'Mr Domenicalli. I will be starting work for Fernando to replace Natalie.'

'Maternity cover, I would have thought you'd have held out for a full time post.' Eric's tone was downright bitchy.

'Natalie is not returning.'

Daisy almost had a hole in her tongue from biting it. She was itching to tell Eric exactly what she thought of him, but she knew she couldn’t. Kimi still had to work here so she’d have to make do with the extreme annoyance that he was trying, and failing to hide.

Eric’s tried a new tactic, not wanting Daisy to get the upper hand in their last encounter despite being furious that it would be seen by everyone that she’d left Lotus for a perceived better job, frowned at her slightly.

'I am, however, mightily annoyed that I've lost another valuable member of staff as a result of your actions, but at least you have done the right thing by Kimi.'

Daisy looked at him confused. Eric was silently triumphant.

'Miss Dawson has also handed in her notice. I'm hoping once I announce that you are leaving she'll reconsider.'

Daisy was angry at his words, and his tone, ‘If Belle is leaving the it is to be with Nico, not because of me.’

'You expect me to believe that Belle, who is normally so cautious and sensible, would be making such a decision without you and your…. influence’

Eric’s last word was almost spat at her and Daisy recoiled at the thought. Leaving Eric’s office she suddenly remembered the last time, the only time, she’d spoken to Belle about the possibility of moving with Nico. The image of Belle’s worried, confused and conflicted face popped into her head. Belle had been nowhere near sure of what she wanted to do and now, now she was leaving.

***

Driving home it was a miracle that Daisy didn’t wrap her car around a lamppost as her mind was firmly stuck on her friend. Nico’s words at the fundraiser about Belle’s decision to make were swimming in her head.

Arriving home she heard Belle before she seen her. Sliding down the wall onto the floor alongside her sobbing flatmate Daisy was thrown by how scared she looked. She and Belle were the same age, but Belle always looked slightly young for her age. Now in an oversized hoodie, red eyes and tears she looked incredibly young, and vulnerable.

For a while the girls sat and said nothing. Just sat together. Eventually Belle dropped her head onto Daisy’s shoulder and as she showed her friend the reason for her upset she allowed Daisy to wrap her up in her arms. Until Belle’s heaving sobs calmed Daisy just sat and quietly stroked her friend’s hair.

'It’ll be alright Belle.’

'I'm scared….'

Daisy smiled lightly and squeezed her shoulders.

'You are the toughest person I know Belle… You can do this.’

'Not as tough as you.'

'I might be the outwardly tough one, but you are the real tough one… Eric told me about your resignation… He's not happy to be losing us both…'

Daisy’s laugh was light, but there was no hiding the upset behind it. Belle nearly hurt her neck whipping it up so quick at Daisy’s words.

'Why are you leaving?'

'I have to…' One tear escaped, but Belle pretended not to see it and Daisy was glad she pretended.

'Why?' Belle's face brightened a little, 'You've sorted things with Kimi?'

'No,' The hard voice was back. 'He said we couldn't both work for the team. It was me or Kimi. I've ruined him personally, I can't ruin him professionally too…'

'Dais… He loves you.'

'I love him too. That's why I have to do this.'

'This being?'

'I'm going to be Fernando's PA.'

'You hate Fernando… Fernando hates you… Daisy there's got to be…'

'I love him Belle.' Daisy cut her off. 'I love him and if I give up everything to be his wife then I'd end up hating him… This way I lose him, but love him… That's better than losing him and hating him… If he loves me then maybe, one day, this will work…'

'I think you are crazy.' Belle smiled lightly.

'I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too.'

'I'm going to miss you when you are in Switzerland…'

'I'm so scared,' Looking down at the object in her hands Belle's voice lowered. 'This wasn't part of the plan… I don't know what he'll say.

'He'll be shocked, but he'll come round… Valencia?'

'Must be…'

'Well to survive the condom catastrophe and the morning after pill it must be a determined little bugger… Some things are just meant to be Belle… This must be one of them…'

'I'm still scared Dais…'

'You'll be alright Belle… You'll be an amazing mother… And Nico will take good care of you both.'

Smiling wide Belle looked up at her friend, ‘I think that’s the first time you’ve not called him Specsavers.’

Laughing lightly the girls sat huddled together for another hour. By the time they’d finished the cracks in their friendship had been well and truly repaired. Finishing with a hug they both headed out of the door. They both had news to break to the men in their lives. They were both terrified, with good reason and for different reasons.

***

Standing in his kitchen Kimi was studying the telemetry sheets in his hand when the door flew open. He barely looked up, there only one person ever stormed into his private space without knocking and he’d been expecting her back, until the door was slammed shut and he could feel Daisy’s eyes boring into him. Her eyes were darker than normal, they always were when she was angry and she shifted slightly under his intense gaze.

They’d had a furious row when she arrived at his flat earlier. He was completely stunned by her announcement that she was leaving Lotus, no that she had left Lotus, and that she was going off to work for Fernando and Ferrari.

Kimi had argued that she was running away, that she was being stupid. She’d just barked back at him that she wasn’t going to cook his dinners and iron his shirts for the rest of her life. She wanted more and the more irate she got the more he became convinced that he was just running away from her feelings for him. He’d taken to answering everything she threw at him with the fact that he could pay for her to set up her own business and within a few minutes she’d stormed out, angrier than when she arrived, screaming that he just didn’t understand her at all.

'I think we should get an annulment….’

Her voice was steady, it was angry and hard. Putting down the sheets Kimi tilted his head, signalling that she had his full attention as he crossed his arms.

'It was stupid and reckless and I want an annulment… Staying married will destroy us…It’s changed everything…’

'Fine…'

'I don't intend to let a stupid mistake ruin everything…' Daisy continued, but her voice faltered a tiny bit in its determination.

'Fine…'

'So you'll sort it then? The paperwork and stuff?'

There was a slight hint of pleading in Daisy’s voice, not a lot, but a tiny hint of a desperation for something and she was desperately concentrating on a small mark on the floor.

'No.’

Daisy’s eyes shot up to meet his, flaring wide with both shock and anger.

'But you just said…..’

For every step Kimi took towards her Daisy took one backwards. She wasn’t used to this, wasn’t used to being out of control and scared. When her back came in contact with the wall she bit her lip as Kimi’s menacing eyes got closer. She wanted out, she’d decided and she tried to steel herself to stick to that decision.

Kimi didn’t touch her, but he was as close as he could be without touching her. Locking on her eyes he could hear her short, almost panicky, breathing rhythm and he could see the slight tremble of fear. Resting his two hands on the wall either side of her head he was careful to ensure that his legs were crossed slightly, he wasn’t entirely sure she wouldn’t bring her knee crashing into him at any point so he kept his guard up. Bringing his head to rest on his hand, dangerously close to Daisy’s ear, his hot breath bringing goosebumps to her body, he kept his voice low and raspy…

'I said fine… You can have your annulment, or a divorce, whatever you want… But I’m not doing it… If you want it then you have to do it…’

'Why not? You can afford it more than me? You have people…'

Daisy’s voice betrayed the fact that she was struggling to contain the tears that were stinging her eyes.

'I won’t make it expensive, I won’t fight you, but I’m not doing it… Because despite the fact this was the stupidest, craziest and most reckless thing I have ever done… I want this…’

Waiting until he could compose his voice Kimi steeled himself and kept his voice as low as he could.

'You drive me crazy Daisy Morgan… When I wake up every day I never know what it’s going to be like…’

Darting his tongue out he gently and painfully slowly licked and sucked her earlobe, only just long enough to draw a small hitch in her breath.

'I never know if I’m going to spend my time licking and sucking you softly until you whisper my name…’

Bringing his head to Daisy’s other ear Kimi threw her into sensory overload. His cheek rubbing along hers, only just touching. The tiniest hint of stubble grazing her skin until a sharp nip to her ear made her yelp.

'Or if I’m going grab you until you bruise and fuck you so hard that it’s gloriously painful…’

Tilting his head back he paused until she finally caved and locked her eyes with his, desperately trying to hide her tremble as he rested his forehead on hers, his voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

'I just know that I want you… that I want us…’

Stepping back from her Daisy felt almost bereft at the loss of his touch. Kimi’s eyes were still steely and hard, but his face had a hint of sadness about it.

'If you want it then you can have it Daisy… God knows I don’t have the strength to deny you something you want, I never have… But until you go and get it… Until you can want it enough for that… Until then…’

Leaning back in Kimi gave her the softest kiss he’d ever given her, and then paused millimetres from her.

'Until then you stay mine… And I stay yours…’

Walking out the door Kimi had to use every bit of willpower in his body not to turn back as he heard Daisy slide to the floor. He ached to hold her, but he knew if she asked again he’d give in. This was his last shot, he had to be strong enough to take it.

***

'Say something… Please?'

Belle’s voice was quiet and scared. Nico was looking out of the window and her mind was cast back to their London hotel, to his anger about the whole Valencia episode.

'Nico, I’m sorry… I’m sure I took the tablets right, I read all the instructions so carefully…’

Nico silenced her apologies by turning from the window and stealing her mouth with his. After the softest and more tender kiss they’d ever shared Nico smiled down at her, happy tears shining in his eyes.

'Well, to go through all that and still be here is… amazing.’

'Daisy said it's meant to be.'

'I make Daisy right… I'm going to be a father…'

'Yep… Our fresh start is going to be…' Belle's voice sounded scared.

'It's going to be amazing Belle… It's not going to be the same fresh start we thought, but it's going to be better… Everything is changing and for us it's all good.'

Smiling widely Belle was the happiest she’d ever been. She could only hope that the changed being made elsewhere would work out as well.

***

'Vodka… Make it a double…'

'Would you like to buy me a drink?’ 

As the barman turned to pour his drink Kimi looked at the pretty blond who’d sidled up to him. He knew her type. He’d been with her type many times. Tight dress, low cut and only after one night so that she could brag to her mates that she’d been with him. Cheap, easy fun…

'No…’

Frowning slightly the girl quickly bitched to him, ‘Got a girlfriend who doesn’t like you chatting to beautiful women?’

Downing the vodka that the barman had left Kimi chucked some cash on the bar and stood up.

'No, a wife who likes to chuck plates.’

Leaving the bar Kimi must have got something in his eye because of the wind. Well, wiping the tear away he’d never admit anything other than that.


	23. Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!!

The sun was shining in Maranello, Daisy was in her office, arranging Fernando’s diary and enjoying probably the best macchiato she’d ever drunk in her life. She had been in Italy a total of one week and so far she was dealing with everything with no problems.

It turned out that Fernando was a lot easier to deal with than he had been five years previously. He was a lot more mellow and relaxed; the atmosphere at Ferrari was one of intense pride and meticulous attention to detail, which came with most teams, but also an Italian stamp on the project which usually meant a lot of laughter and, oddly, biscuits.

Daisy glanced out of the window at the glorious day and felt a pang of sadness, because everything she had left behind she had now begun to miss. She never thought she would be the homesick type, being fiercely independent, but the chintzy, mis-matched comfort of her and Belle’s flat in Chipping Norton seemed like the happiest place on the planet, and the furthest away. She had a new home now, with Izabel, Felipe’s assistant, who had roomed with Natalie before she’d gone home to Spain to have her baby. Izabel was a wonderful housemate, and had already been very kind to Daisy when on the first day she’d spoken to Belle on the phone and burst into tears immediately afterwards, but it wasn’t the same.

She hadn’t spoken to Kimi in days.

The door opened and Fernando appeared, wearing only a towel. Daisy shook her head and flicked over a page in the diary. ‘You’re making Izabel uncomfortable.’ She said, without looking at him.

He stood directly in front of her, grinning at her while his wet hair dripped dangerously close to her keyboard.

‘Did you want something Fernando?’ Daisy asked in a tired voice.

‘Actually I did. I’m taking you out for dinner.’ He said firmly.

Daisy drummed her fingers on her desk. ‘I don’t want dinner Fernando. I want to get on with my job.’

‘Has she left the house to do anything yet Izabel?’ He asked over his shoulder.

‘I don’t think so. Daisy, you should go and have some fun, you’re always in the house, you look so sad all the time.’

Daisy sighed, feeling well and truly ganged up on. ‘I’m fine. I’m just getting used to things. Fernando, do I have to fetch an umbrella?’

The Spaniard flicked his head back, causing a splattered Izabel to shriek. ‘I will be checking that you’re acclimatising.’ He said, and then winked at her.

Daisy could feel her blood boiling in her veins. She could remember now why she hated him.

‘You shouldn’t mind him.’ Izabel said. ‘He’s such a terrible flirt. Felipe gets very embarrassed, but he’s harmless.’

‘I’ve worked with him before remember.’ Daisy muttered. ‘He hasn’t improved.’

 

A week later Daisy was even more miserable. Kimi hadn’t called for over a week and she was more homesick than ever, she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling as the sun outside went down. She picked up her phone and dialled Belle’s number.

‘Hey lady!’

‘Hey.’

‘Oh, you don’t sound great.’ Belle’s voice was full of concern. ‘What’s wrong, still feeling the move?’

Daisy lay her arm across her eyes. ‘I think I want to come home.’

‘Do you really? Or do you just want to check that Kimi is actually missing you, instead of pretending he doesn’t give a shit?’

‘He doesn’t give a shit.’ Daisy snapped. ‘He hasn’t called since Wednesday, and that was a five minute conversation.’

Belle laughed. ‘Well I saw him yesterday, and he’s miserable. He still wanders into the office most days, he’s started sitting in your old chair.’

A huge tear rolled down Daisy’s temple and into her hair.

‘Daisy?’

‘Mmhmm?’

‘He gives a shit, trust me. Don’t you get it? You two got together, in this huge explosion of fireworks, and now you’re gone. He knows that’s partly his fault, so he’s kicking himself, while at the same time trying to deal with the fact you’re so far away. He has to focus on racing too you know.’

‘I know. I’m sorry. How are you, still throwing up?’

‘Like clockwork! I actually only feel shit for about fifteen minutes a day. How lucky is that?’

Daisy rolled her eyes, only Belle could have morning sickness with that strict a routine. ‘Well, I’ll let you get on then.’ She sighed.

‘It’ll be okay Dais, I promise. I’ll see you in Texas.’

 

‘The table is booked for eight.’ Fernando said, arriving in the office in a pair of designer jeans and a tight t-shirt.

‘Aren’t I supposed to arrange your appointments?’ Daisy asked in bored voice. ‘I’m not coming to dinner with you.’

Fernando sighed and sat on the corner of her desk. Daisy’s brain immediately flashed back to her old office at Enstone, where a blonde boy with the ice cold eyes and the cheeky grin used to perch in the exact same place.

‘Daisy, why can’t we be friends? I know things were bad at Renault, but that was a long time ago I’m not like that anymore. All this, this is just fun and games, I don’t want to interfere with you and Raikkonen, but I want to have a nice relationship with you.’

‘Fine.’ She said through her gritted teeth. ‘Just dinner.’

‘Just dinner.’ Fernando agreed. ‘I’ll pick you up!’

 

As it turned out Fernando’s knowledge of the restaurants was impressive. They had wound through a maze of streets, eventually pulling up outside an almost invisible bistro, where he was welcomed with warmth and familiarity.

‘Fernando, you have a new lady friend?’ The manager gasped, taking Daisy’s hand and kissing the back of her fingers.

She pulled the hand back quickly but politely. ‘No, no, I’m just his assistant.’ She said, but she saw the round little Italian man wink at the Ferrari driver as they were led to their table.

‘I didn’t hear you say anything to dissuade him!’ She hissed over the candle, blowing it out and snapping her fingers round the smouldering wick.

Fernando grinned, and poured her a large glass of wine, Daisy decided he was either ignoring her rage, or was too stupid to realise. Either way she sipped at the Pinot Grigio and glared at him over the rim of her glass.

Two hours later and her glass had never run dry. She and Fernando were laughing hysterically about an incident which had involved one of his mechanics and a trout which someone from the aerodynamics team had brought in to study. The mechanic had ended up with the fish, which was still alive, zipped inside his protective overalls while he raced around the service garage, screaming and jiggling about until he was pinned down by the rest of the pit crew and the fish was removed.

‘I’ve had a good night tonight Daisy, we should have dinner more often, I can remember the old times.’ Fernando said happily, draining the wine but not asking for more this time.

‘I’d forgotten the fun times. You could be such an ass at times.’

The Spaniard shrugged. ‘I can’t deny it, but I’ve grown up a lot here at Ferrari. It’s a special place.’

‘Yeah, I think I’ll be alright here.’ Daisy agreed.

‘Does Raikkonen mind so much anymore?’

She shrugged. ‘I’m not sure; we don’t talk so much at the minute.’

Daisy wasn’t sure why she’d said that, maybe it was the wine loosening her tongue, or perhaps realising that Fernando wasn’t the idiot he used to be.

‘I’m sure it’s just come as a shock that you’re so far away now.’ He said, placing his hand over hers.

She slid her hand back, tucking it safely into her lap. ‘I’m sure we’ll be fine.’ She said curtly. ‘But thank you for your concern.’

The defensive barrier sprang back up. Fernando had crossed the line, and Daisy’s narrow eyes glared at him as he pretended not to notice he’d made her angry again. He wasn’t stupid, he was devious and manipulative, but he was her only access to the pitlane now, so she simmered quietly. Hoping he’d choke on his wine.

She was so busy being mad that she never noticed the photographer, who’d crept out of the restaurant with what he thought was the Formula One scoop of the century.


	24. Sneaky

Life in the office without Daisy was weird. Before she left Belle had invited Cleste and Alex to their flat for a leaving dinner. Things had been tense, but by the end things were alright, well as alright as they could be expected to be. They weren’t going to get back to the way that they were before, but when she explained things, explained her feelings, her troubles and the reason that she picked on the things she had the girls forgave her.

 

She apologised to Alex for her tongue lashing about work. Alex was quite surprised by the fact that Daisy actively wanted her to be her replacement. She was pleased by the way that Daisy praised her organisation and her people managing skill. Tiny little attention to detail was the only thing she lacked and, if she was going to be in charge of handling the media, she needed that.

Seb had done a good job of comforting Alex the night of the fundraiser. It was probably a risky move to sneak down onto Red Bull’s corridor, but they figured it was safer than Seb being caught in the corridor booked out by a rival team. Curled up in his arms Alex admitted how upset she was by Daisy’s words, although she did feel that Cleste came off worse in terms of the tongue lashing. They had tactfully avoiding voicing an opinion on the whole Heikki cheating saga as they knew it could make things awkward for them. Alex could only bite her tongue as Seb went on a defensive rant about her. He was livid that Daisy had spoken to her and that anyone had had such a go at her. It made her feel, well warm she supposed. It was only one night, they were just friends, but it was one night that made her feel a whole lot better.

Cleste was harder to persuade. She was livid and offended, both by her slating of Heikki and her assertion that Cleste was foolish to take him back. However when Belle pointed out to Cleste that none of them were happy with Heikki and that Cleste herself had admitted it was risky to trust him again she realised that Daisy had just voiced her own concerns in a loud, admittedly rather rude, way.

Heikki had been incandescent when he heard what Daisy had done. He wanted to confront her, to take her to task for her harsh words, but Cleste stopped him. She’d always maintain that she stopped him because she didn’t want another row, that she didn’t want to subject Heikki to Daisy’s venom, but lying awkwardly in Heikki’s arms she had to admit to herself that Daisy’s words stung so badly because they were all things she’d thought herself. Watching Heikki sleep, taking advantage of Alex’s disappearance by staying in her room, she couldn’t help wonder if she was making a mistake. Was love, her love, going to be enough to triumph over the overwhelming feeling of panic every time Heikki was late or speaking to another woman? Could she take the chance of him doing it again? Could she not?

The secure bond between the four girls had been broken a bit, but it had been repaired enough that Cleste and Alex understood and were grateful that Belle and Daisy had fought their corner with Eric. Losing them both, and the two girls were gutted to be losing Belle too, had meant he wanted to bring in new people above them. However both departing managers had rowed with Eric, putting themselves on the line somewhat, arguing that the other two deserved a chance.

***

Sitting at her desk while Cleste and Alex were out for lunch Belle wasn’t surprised to see Kimi appear opposite her. Since Daisy’s departure his presence in her chair had become quite common. The first couple of times he didn’t actually say anything, just sat for a while, but over the first week or so they started chatting more and more regularly.

’Thanks for this.’ Kimi was sat at Daisy’s desk enjoying the pasta Belle had brought him. Put off by the junk food Kimi seemed to be eating for lunch Belle started bringing in enough for them both. She pretended that her pregnancy meant she couldn’t eat us much, but they both knew she was bringing it especially. They’d got closer since Daisy left, Belle was the only one who understood how Daisy and Kimi had worked and how much he missed her.

’Have you rang her?’ Belle’s tone wasn’t curious, it wasn’t a nosy question, it was just what they talked about.

'I rang her last time. It's her turn.'

'Her turn? How old are you?' Belle rolled her eyes.

'I asked her not to leave Belle… I told her I wanted this, I wanted her and us… What more can I do?’

'She loves you, Kimi, just as much as you love her.'

'Funny way of showing it… Why? Why Ferrari? Why fucking Fernando?… I mean I could understand it if she'd been offered the job before, everyone in F1 wants to go to Ferrari I get that… Why now though?'

'It's still the same opportunity now as it would have been then… Ferrari are still Ferrari…'

'She doesn't need to work now though!… I can provide… I can more than provide…’

Belle smiled and looked at him. ‘Kimi do you need to work?’ Kimi looked puzzled at her slightly sarcastic tone.

'I don't understand your point.'

'Well… If Eric came in here today and said there had been a mix up with the wages and you weren't getting paid for a week would you struggle?… Would your direct debits bounce?… Would you struggle to buy food?…'

'No.' Kimi drew out the word because he was trying to work out where Belle was going with this.

'So you don't need to work?…. So why do you?’

'Because I love it… Racing is my vice, it's… It's part of what keeps me alive.' Belle smiled at him.

'Let me ask you another… Why Daisy and not me?'

'Relevant how?' Kimi was suspicious now and Belle laughed lightly.

'Kimi I'm pregnant and moving to Switzerland with Nico… I'm making a point, not hitting on you…' Kimi laughed.

'I'm giving up my career… I'm going to be a mother… I'm going to follow Nico's career and I'm probably going to be the stereotypical wife, not because it was my life's dream, but because it is what will work for us… Can you imagine Daisy doing that?'

Kimi smiled wryly shaking his head. ‘So, why Daisy?’

'Because she's invigorating and intriguing… You never know what she's going to do next… I really don't get your point?'

'You love Daisy because she's like you, yes?'

Kimi considered it for a few moments and then nodded.

'So she need not work, just like you need not… Would you give up racing to be with her for her job?'

'I… Well…' The lightbulb came on in Kimi's head.

'I get it Belle… I get it.'

Belle smiled, ‘Ring her…’

Kimi smiled and walked out, pausing at the door for a few moments. ‘First lunch in Texas is on me.’

***

Heading back to her temporary Texan desk Belle sighed. Normally she couldn’t complain about her morning sickness as at 8.15am she started and 8.30am she stopped. At least it was regular and at least she could deal with it before anyone else got into the office. She didn’t want the world to know yet, not until she was ready. Eric had been livid. He went off on a rant about bloody drivers and his office staff and even offered to open a crèche in the office, but he’d been forced to calm down somewhat when Belle assured him that she’d be going with Nico regardless. Despite his run-ins with Daisy he’d always been fond of the two girls and he was genuinely glad to see Belle happy. However in Texas thanks to the time difference her sleep pattern was being thoroughly disrupted thanks to 15 minutes of painful vomiting at 2.15am. Mostly her sleep was being ruined by the fact that she couldn’t disrupt Nico’s sleep on race weekend so she was without his arms around her all night.

One of the upsides to being in early to facilitate her grumbling stomach was that she got at least 10 minutes in the office alone. There was something incredibly peaceful about sitting at her desk with a hot drink and reading through the papers without any interruptions. It had become as much a part of her morning routine as sending Nico a text to let him know she’d arrived safe and sound at work, as sweet as it was she found it highly amusing that he thought the A44 was suddenly some sort of highly dangerous obstacle she had to tackle each day. Not sleeping well meant she was up earlier still in Texas and could enjoy the newspapers in the hospitality suite before it got remotely busy.

Alonso steals Kimi’s girl?

Reading through the story Belle cursed the sneaky photographer. She knew that the gesture of Fernando placing his hand on Daisy was nothing, but how they could manipulate nothing to make it look like something. Reading through the story she wondered where they had got the information about Daisy and Kimi’s ‘tempestuous’ relationship, some rather personal information about Daisy and all about her sudden departure from Lotus. Belle wasn’t sure where the heck they’d got the gossip from, but there would be hell to pay over it because it was obviously someone close to them. Now Daisy was being portrayed as an slutty wild child nightmare who ditched Kimi to run away to Italy with Fernando and hinted at a previous dalliance between her and the Spaniard before he left for the scarlet team - that was just going to bring world war three.

Picking up her phone Belle braced herself and waited for Daisy to answer.

’Hey Belle… It’s crazy early, wasn’t expecting to hear from you, you ok? Bump ok?’

'Hey mate… Yeah we're fine I knew you would be at the airport… Have you seen today's Sporting Sentinel at all?'

'Nope, what's the trashy shower of shite got in it this time?'

'How was your dinner with Fernando?..'

'It was alright… He's not as bad as he used to be, but he's still a bit of a… How the fuck did you know about that?'

'It's in the paper…'

The silence on the phone lasted for a few minutes and Belle just waited to allow her friend time to compose herself.

’How bad does it look?’ Daisy’s voice was almost a whisper.

'There's two photos. One at the table and he's touching your hand. The other he has his hand on your back as you are going in the door…. Dais the story is about the fact that you were with Kimi and they are pitching that Fernando has stolen you…'

'He's going to freak… Belle we spoke last night, properly, for the first time in ages and this is going to destroy it.'

'Right listen to me,' Belle's voice was firm now. 'Kimi understands media manipulation. He'll be mad, but he'll come round. You need to clip this rumour about you and Fernando. I can't release a statement on that, but you can. Do it…. It'll be alright Dais…'

'I hope so Belle, I really do.'

'Dais… He needs to hear this from someone he knows… If he hears it from a hack it'll be worse… Ring him now and if you don't get him, call me and I'll go and speak to him…

'I can't ring Belle, we're just about to board.' Daisy was starting to sound upset now.

'Ok, ok I'll go speak to him… It'll be alright.'

Belle knew that as Daisy got off the phone her friend was either already in tears, or close to it. She just hoped that Kimi remembered about the press and their crap before he went ballistic at Daisy.

***

Walking back to her office Belle was thrown. Kimi’s reaction wasn’t at all what she was expecting. She had to get on with her work and just hope that once Daisy was here everything would work itself out.

 

This race was proving to be a weekend to remember already.


	25. Turn Eight

Daisy arrived at the Circuit of theAmericasfeeling like a rock had been dropped in her stomach, requiring her to carry it around with her the whole time. She travelled with Fernando, who she was now refusing to even look at since she’d spoken to Belle about the photographs. It seemed very suspicious to her that a man with a camera should turn up at a backstreet bistro in the middle of northern Italy on a Thursday night, just on the off chance.

She’d rung him the second she was off the plane, and again on the team coach out of the airport, it rang through both times. She hit redial another six times before times before calling Belle back in desperation.

‘Where is he?’ She demanded. ‘Sorry, I can’t get hold of him.’

‘We don’t know.’ Belle replied, sounding a little more than nervous. ‘He left the track about three hours ago, and we haven’t seen him since.’

‘Oh Jesus.’

‘Daisy he was mad. I’ve never seen him look like that before.’

By the time the Ferrari coach had parked up in the paddock Daisy was standing at the top of the steps, bolting off as soon as the door hissed open. She sprinted straight down to Lotus where Belle was waiting for her.

‘Has he turned up yet?’ She asked, gasping for breath.

Belle shook her head; she looked tense enough to snap. ‘He just went quiet on me when I told him. I thought he’d say something, freak out and start yelling, but he just looked at me, nodded and walked off.’

‘Daisy!’

‘You better go, that’s Stefano shouting you. I’ll try and track him down. The track walk session is booked for five, so if he’s not back by then at least that gives us a couple of hours where you’re not needed. Now go!’

Belle shooed Daisy back up the paddock, and with a head full of every possible worst case scenario she tried to get back to work.

It was half five when her phone rang, Belle’s name and photograph flashing up on the screen.

‘He’s back.’ She said quickly. ‘He’s locked himself in, and given me a spare key incase of a real emergency.’

‘I’m on my way.’

 

The motorhome was dark, and smelled familiar. Daisy climbed to the second floor and slipped the key into the lock, twisting it as slowly and quietly as possible. When she stepped inside it was almost pitch black.

‘I gave you that key for emergencies only Belle.’ A voice said coldly from nearby.

Daisy steeled herself. ‘Maybe there is a real problem that needs fixing, and hiding in the dark isn’t going to fix it.’

‘Get out.’

‘No. I wanted to talk to you, and since you didn’t have the impetus to come and ask me about those photographs I thought I’d make the first move.’

‘What you do with Fernando is none of my business.’

Daisy ground her teeth. ‘There is nothing happening with Fernando besides work.’

‘Obviously.’

She breathed slowly through her nose, trying to remember that she must remain calm. Just as she thought her heart rate was returning to normal she felt his hand on her. Hard, unforgiving fingers gripped at her upper arms, pushing her up against the nearby wall, she could feel his angry breath against her neck. Under normal circumstances she would have fought him, under normal circumstances this could have had the makings of the best sex she could imagine, but he was hurting her, and she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of crying out, because she had done nothing wrong, nothing. Everything she had done had been to protect him, to keep him in a cockpit; she had sacrificed the best job she’d ever had to be manhandled by an angry man, who was too stupid to admit he was jealous.

‘Stop it.’ She snapped. ‘Just stop it.’

She walked out of the motor-home straightening her scarlet shirt and smoothing her skirt with fingers that trembled with adrenaline. Kimi had backed away, into the darkness without a word, so she had left and locked the door behind her. Until he accepted what she was saying was the truth there was no point to it, but as she stormed back down to Ferrari she could feel the tears in her heart pulling wider.

The race was fairly uneventful; Lewis had taken the lead off a furious Seb, while Kimi was happy in fifth. Fernando had a slow pit stop but was carving his way through the field, Daisy watched the screens with little interest in what was happening, she just wanted to go home, or take herself back to the hotel and lock herself in the bathroom for a couple of days.

The garage around her cheered and clapped, she glanced above her to see that Fernando had overtaken Mark at the hairpin.

‘Come on then Fernando!’ Somebody yelled. ‘Let’s have some of Raikkonen!’

Daisy swallowed. She wasn’t sure why that one comment had made her blood run cold. She closed her diary and stepped across the polished floor to the main screen. Sure enough the FIA coverage was following the progress of the scarlet number five as it tore around the track on almost fresh rubber. Ahead by only two and a half seconds was Kimi, the black and gold Lotus looking more ragged than ever around the dusty Austin corners.

Within two laps the Spaniard was nipping at Kimi’s heels. Daisy clung to her clipboard, staring at the screen and hoping that the pass was clean. But when Fernando activated his DRS he only pulled alongside the Finn, breaking a touch later, and running Kimi out wide. The front wheels of both cars locked, and they skidded out onto the concrete, Daisy held her breath, but both of them managed to slither back onto the track.

For the next five corners they tackled each other, the garage was filled with confused shouts, insults thrown at Kimi for not letting Fernando past, encouragement for the Spaniard. 

Daisy threw her diary onto the nearest counter top and slipped out of the garage, peering around the doorway of the team next-door. ‘Belle?!’ She hissed, spotting her friend at the centre of a crowd watching the exact same footage unfold. ‘Belle what are they doing?’

Belle rushed across. ‘I’m not sure. Kimi wouldn’t speak to anyone when he went out, and Mark can’t get hold of him on the radio.’

For the first time Daisy felt panic, real unbridled panic, that her bad feeling about the weekend was about to manifest itself in the worst possible way. She clung onto Belle as they stared, mesmerised, at the screen. Coming round to turn seven Fernando pulled alongside again, this time a definite hand gesture coming out of the Ferrari cockpit, then, at the run in to turn eight the Lotus powered forwards, it’s front left tyre clipping it’s rival’s read right, catapulting it into the air.

Both cars careered into the gravel, as carbon fibre splintered and showered the track. Fernando, now missing his rear wing ploughed into the tyre barrier while Kimi’s Lotus rolled twice before coming to a halt upside down. The pitlane was ghostly silent, and as the medical car roared passed them, the Lotus admin and the Ferrari assistant stared in horror as both drivers struggled to get out of their respective vehicles.

The crowd cheered as they watched with relief that both Kimi and Fernando had climbed unaided to their feet, marshals upon them in seconds, checking they were alright. Neither of them seemed remotely interested though, they were striding towards each other with terrifying purpose. Kimi was already tearing off his helmet as he walked; ripping the hans device off and throwing it aside and with an roar swung the heavy helmet at Fernando’s head. The Spaniard tackled him, trying to land punches while marshals swooped and a determined Kimi tried to wrench his helmet off without unclipping it.

‘Oh my God.’ Belle breathed. ‘This is going to be the biggest shitstorm in the history of this sport.’

Daisy said nothing. She was frozen, her eyes still locked on the picture of her employer and her husband being pulled apart while the entire world watched them. She covered her face with her hands as they were bundled into separate cars, and was still standing motionless when those cars arrived outside the garages.

Fernando got out first, having the nerve to smile at Daisy as he passed her. She moved for the first time and felt her blood bubble. ‘Your boyfriend is a prick.’ He said, pointing at Kimi as he climbed out of the safety car.

‘I’m her fucking husband, dickhead!’ Kimi spat back. ‘But if you want her, fucking take her!’

Daisy felt the air around her thicken, sound seemed to have stopped reaching her ears and her fingertips tingled like her skin had become charged. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and the owner of those arms guide her through the Ferrari garage and out through the corridor. She recognised the person helping her, but she couldn’t see, or hear, or think, and when Belle propelled her into the Lotus motor-home she realised she’d started screaming.


	26. Friends & Camera Flashes

Alex thought that the continuous camera flashes were going to make her head explode. Kimi and Fernando’s scrap along with the revelation that Kimi and Daisy were married had sent the press into a frenzy. She was sure that there were some journalists and photographers in attendance who probably couldn’t even tell you who won the race, that wasn’t what they were interested in. She stopped counting the number of times she said ‘No comment’ when she got beyond twenty.

 

Belle could only watch from the corner of her eye as Izabel guided Daisy down the paddock to their waiting car. She had wanted Daisy to stay with her, to come home to their flat and to look after her, but Daisy had flipped into autopilot and was insisting on heading back to Italy. Belle had never seen Daisy so broken in all of the years she’d known her so she’d told Nico that if she had any time off between races she’d be heading straight for Italy, which he understood.

’You had no right to give her the fucking key…’

Belle startled at the growl in her ear, but before she could reply Eric loomed large in front of them.

'Well this is a fucking shitstorm isn't it… Kimi don't speak to the media… Belle… sort your mate's fucking mess out.'

'Charming as ever… prick…' Belle growled as Eric stormed away and Kimi stifled a chuckle despite his foul mood.

***

It was really late by the time Seb felt the bed dip as Alex crawled in next to him. Scooting over he pulled her head onto his chest and kissed her head lightly.

’Hey you… You ok?’

'I'm not sure I want Daisy's job after all.' Alex's voice sounded a bit defeated so Seb rubbed her back.

'Don't give up Lex… It's very rare to have two drivers take each other out the day after one is accused of stealing the other’s girlfriend who actually turned out to be his wife…’

As always Seb managed to make her laugh. Curling closer to him Alex wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes, feeling safe in his arms and sleep creeping up on her.

***

’… and if we visit then we could tell…’

Nico’s voice trailed off as he realised that Belle was just sitting on the end of the bed staring into space. Shifting down he moved behind her, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

’It’ll be alright… Come to bed…’

'Someone told them…' Belle's tone had a hard edge, Nico was confused.

'Told who what?'

'That photo, they had too much information…'

'Everyone in the paddock knew about Kimi and Daisy…'

'Yeah, but how many knew that Fernando had tried to have a relationship with Daisy before?… That comment about the 'seriousness of their relationship after their brief trip to Vegas’ they knew… They knew that Kimi and Daisy were married and that Kimi wasn’t happy that she was in Italy…’

’Maybe it’s just coincidence that the photographer knew about the past…’

Turning to face Nico, ‘What if the photo fitted the information, rather than the other way round?… What if they were after the photo to start the fire with the words they’d already been given by someone?’

Kissing her shoulder Nico pondered what she’d said for a moment. ‘Perhaps.’

'Think about it Co, how could they have got all that info so soon after they went for dinner?'

'Fernando wouldn't do that though… He's not that bad.'

'Maybe… Somebody did though… I'm sure of it…'

'Forget about it for tonight… I've hardly seen you all weekend… Come to bed…'

Belle’s mind was whirring around the possibilities as she allowed Nico to guide her into bed. Only when Nico sucked and licked his way into her mouth and let his hands begin to roam her body did the thoughts of anything, but them finally disappear for the night.

***

Kimi looked up as a bag of chips was placed down on the table in front of him. Since returning from Texas he hadn’t picked up his lunch routine with Belle. He was livid about the whole saga, he really wanted to take it out on Daisy and Fernando, but since they weren’t there Belle was getting the brunt of it. Glowering at her there seemed to be no chink in his armour, the old ice-cool Kimi was well and truly back.

’I know you are mad, and I’m sorry…’ Absentmindedly resting her hand on her stomach. ‘She’s my best friend Kimi, she was desperate for one chance and I had the opportunity to give it to her… I know you are angry with me, but I think you’d have done the same in my shoes. For Toni or Seb I’m sure you’d have done the same and I hope that we can at least be civil to each other for the rest of the time I am working here.’

With that Belle walked away leaving him to the chips.

***

’You really think someone could have done that?’ Alex was aghast and Cleste’s jaw had dropped.

'The more I think about it the more I am convinced of it.'

'What… what makes you think that?' Cleste's voice was low.

'That photograph was taken in the evening and then it was in the paper with all of those details the very next day. It's too quick.'

'Isn't most of it just from Wikipedia or paddock gossip?'

Alex wasn’t sure about Belle’s theory, but she knew that when it came to the media Belle generally had good instincts.

'The stuff about Fernando is, but Daisy doesn't have a Wikipedia page. Some of that information could only have come from someone who knows Daisy.'

'You think someone set her up?' The girls all jumped at the sound of Kimi's voice from the doorway.

'I think the photograph was taken to fit the information, yes.'

'That would be handy for Daisy wouldn't it. It'd be yet another thing that wasn't her fault. You have too much faith in people Belle.'

'And you don't have enough Kimi.'

As Kimi turned away Belle turned back to the girls.

'I know Daisy hasn't covered herself in glory recently, but this is Daisy, our Daisy, and if someone has done this then we need to know who because it could be me or either of you two next…..’

Suddenly Belle pulled a face as if a realisation had just hit her. ‘No personal information around Laura.’

'Laura?!' Cleste gasped.

'It makes sense, the timings fit. She got promoted into our team and then all of a sudden there's a leak? Just be careful until I get to the bottom of this. And don't worry, I will get to the bottom of it…'

Sat at their desks all three girls were deep in thought.

***

Sat at the table Nico put his fork down and looked at Belle with a serious face. He looked at her concerned.

'Belle…'

Belle recognised that tone and knew he wasn’t happy.

'I get it… I really do… But you need to forget about Daisy for now. You need to eat something and then you need to sleep. Daisy needs to look after herself because right now you need to look after you and our baby.'

Nico emphasised his point by pushing Belle’s hardly touched plate towards her. She smiled and picked up her fork.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be. Your loyalty is one of the reasons I love you… You just won't be any good to Daisy if you don't take care of yourself.'

Eating her meal Belle tried to take her mind off Daisy, but it wasn’t easy. With every phone call to Italy since Texas she’d felt Daisy slip further away. She was counting the days until the next race so that she could see her friend properly.

***

'Stop fidgeting.'

Heikki was getting increasingly annoyed with Cleste. Things had been strained between then since they got back together. He knew it was understandable that she was nervous, but her fidgeting in the bed was starting to seriously irritate him.

’What’s wrong?’

'Nothing.' Cleste was an unconvincing liar.

'We can't make this work if you don't talk to me.'

'I'm just tired Heikki, there's nothing wrong.'

There was silence in the dark room and Cleste sighed as she felt Heikki’s hands slip up her top. His hot breath on her ear normally sent shivers down her spine, but tonight it was simply irritating. His strong hands felt more mauling than invigorating and as his hands slid down to the waistband of her shorts she shrugged.

’I’m tired Heikki.’

Lying on his back listening to her pretending to be asleep Heikki couldn’t help feeling that everything was slipping through his fingers. Something had changed recently and Heikki had no idea what. Her voice said she’d forgiven him, her body when he touched her said that she’d forgiven him, but her eyes and her fidgeting were telling him otherwise.

***

For days the fallout from Texas continued unabated. The girls lost count of the amount of requests for comment about Kimi, about Kimi and Daisy and about the incident with Fernando. They had started to jokingly refer to themselves as fire-fighters because it felt like all they were able to do was douse the flames as best as they could day to day. To keep themselves amused the girls started a list of things they’d be able to buy if they were given £1 for each time they stated they wouldn’t be commenting on Kimi’s private life.

***

Walking through the factory Belle was on the ground before she’d even realised that she’d slipped. Clattering to the floor she instinctively tried to jump back up, but a pair of strong arms stopped her.

’Give yourself a minute Belle.’

Pausing until she caught her breath Belle then allowed Kimi to help her back to her feet. Shakily she allowed him to guide her to a chair.

’Are you ok?’ His voice was full of genuine sounding concern.

'I think so.'

'Are you hurt anywhere?'

'No, I just….' Belle's voice was shaky and weak.

Putting a protective hand over her stomach she caught Kimi’s eye and the penny firmly and quickly dropped to him. Somehow, Belle wasn’t sure how, he also caught the worried look in her eyes as other people started to come over to them. Standing up Kimi spoke to no-one in particular instinctively knowing that she didn’t want her news to be public knowledge yet.

’I’m taking Belle to the hospital to be checked out. I think she bumped her head.’

With that Kimi promptly took Belle’s arm and guided her out to his car.

'Thank you.'

Kimi smiled, well as much as Kimi ever smiles, and simply nodded before getting in.

***

’What do we do now then?’

Cleste was panicking. She and Alex were not used to making decisions in the office. Belle and Daisy had very much ran the office between them and being landed on their own without any warning had thrown them into a tailspin.

’Right,’ Alex had a determined tone in her voice, ‘this is what we’re going to do.’

***

’What did they say?’

Belle sat down on her sofa and put the phone down, noticing and but not mentioning that Kimi couldn’t take his eyes off the various photos and reminders of Daisy littered around the place.

’I’ve to take it easy for the rest of the day and call them immediately if there’s any pain.’

'Maybe I should just take you up there. Or to a private place, there must be somewhere near?'

'I'm alright Kimi, I've a scan in a couple of days so it'll be fine.'

'Are you sure you don't want me to ring Nico? I'd want to know if I was him.'

Kimi’s voice was still concerned and Belle smiled lightly.

’If you call him he’ll drive faster on that road than he would down a pit straight… He’s coming down tongiht, I’ll tell him when he’s here. Just not on the phone.’

'Fair enough… Can I….do anything?'

'No I'm fine. I just want to rest.'

'Ok… I'll leave you to it.'

Heading for the door Kimi paused and turned back to Belle.

’If you need anything… Anything at all then call me.’

***

By the end of the day Alex had found her flow in the office. Journalists and editors were quickly finding out that she wasn’t a walk over. Laura and Cleste had fallowed her lead and things had gone so well that even Eric had take a few minutes to go to the office to say well done personally.

Driving up to Milton Keynes she attracted the attention of a few other people due to her singing and head dancing behind the wheel. She didn’t care though, she was happy and it had been a good day.

***

Curled up in bed after their meal together Alex was enjoying the company of her best friend. They both had the following day off and she couldn’t think of a better way to spend it.

'Seb?' Alex's voice was quiet and scared sounding.

'What's wrong?'

'You know how we're meant to be going to the cinema tomorrow?'

'Yeah?' Seb's voice was a mixture of tiredness and confusion.

'Can we make it a DVD instead?'

'If you want… Why? You were really looking forward to it…'

'I don't any trouble…'

Reaching to turn the lamp on Seb turned to her concerned.

'What's going on Lex? You were buzzing with how well the day had gone earlier?'

'I just don't want any photos of us like that… They've just gone nuts over this… It's torn Daisy and Kimi to shreds… I don't want us to be torn into shreds…'

Seb pulled Alex closer and tilted her chin up with two fingers.

'Daisy and Kimi were already pulling each other to bits… This… this just added to it… That will never happen to us.'

'You don't know that.' Alex was getting more upset.

'No matter what happens I will never let us get like that.'

'If they start twisting things it could…'

Seb dropped a feather light kiss onto Alex’s lips.

'They can't twist a friendship… They can try, but they can't really… No-one, but us knows that sometimes we cross the line… They can only twist things if you don't talk to each other… We talk so we'll be ok…'

'I don't want to lose our friendship.'

'You won't… I won't risk you, I promise… You are my best friend, to the outside world you are only my best friend, but to me and you, well you know the score and I know the score…. So stop worrying… You don’t get rid of me easily.’

'I don't want rid of you… Easily or otherwise…'

Dipping his head Seb pulled Alex into a soft, lazy almost kiss. Holding her face in his hands his tongue probed gently at her bottom lip, seeking permission which with a low moan Alex granted. Pulling away slightly he nipped gently on her lip.

'Forget the world Lex… It's just us now…'

Dipping back down again Seb’s kiss was slightly harder and more leading. His hands left her face and were down and under her sleep shirt. Leaning more onto her Seb’s weight felt like a warm security blanket to Alex. His gentle, but firm hands were stroking away all of her worries and before long he was rocking into to her.

Alex was sure if she thought about it too much the fact that her was in Seb’s arms and he was rocking deep into her just after they’d talk about the fact that they were just friends then she’d probably be confused. However she wasn’t confused. Gently falling over the edge, pulling Seb over with her, she felt like she was in the safest place in the world. She was with her best friend….

***

None of the speed dating bunch slept particularly well that night.

Kimi hardly touched his ready meal. Cursing the fact that he’d taken such a chance and it had gone badly wrong.

Daisy found the warm Italian air stifling and had to work hard to hide her tears from her new roommate.

Belle found herself panicking at every twinge in her bruised body, scared for her baby.

Nico was fighting the urge to scoop Belle up and take her to hospital, the urge to protect her and their baby overwhelming.

Alex high on the prospect that she’d found her niche professionally, but still a little concerned it could go wrong if people got the wrong idea about Seb.

Seb because he knew his heart wasn’t in completely in synch with his head over Alex and he shared her worry.

Cleste tossed and turned thinking about all of the recent events and wondered if she’d done the right thing.

And Heikki couldn’t sleep for dreams of Lahja and Cleste and how stupid he’d been.

Also not sleeping were the two people on the periphery of the group. Fernando’s mind was still spinning with the news that Daisy had married Raikkonen and concealed it from him and Laura was wondering if she’d ever be accepted as one of the gang in the office or if she’d always be the girl sitting in Daisy’s chair.

 

One of them reached out for their mobile which glowed in the dark and frowned at the message.

'Your information was very good. My editor was delighted. There's more of the same from us if you have anything more.'

It didn’t feel right. It felt wrong, but everyone did it. Secrets were difficult to keep in F1 and sources were always kept secret. If it wasn’t them then it’d be someone else…

'Belle Dawson is pregnant by Nico Hulkenberg.'

Well it’s not like they could hide it forever so it wasn’t really a betrayal…. Was it?


	27. She Needs You

Stepping into the office Kimi had to fight back the urge to tell the new girl Laura to get out of Daisy’s chair. He’d turned up for his now, back to, usual lunch with Belle, planning on taking them both out and there was a small pang of something when Alex reminded him that she was at the hospital with Nico. Kimi remembered with slight concern and envy that it was for a scan. Their lives were a stark contrast to his at the moment. Heading out Kimi found himself sitting in his car thinking about how things had gone recently.

 

He hadn’t planned to marry Daisy. He certainly hadn’t planned for the fact that marrying him would drive Dairy to flee to Italy. He hadn’t spoken to Daisy since Texas and he was determined that she had to be the one to make the first move. Before Daisy started to run rings around him Kimi was a closed book to most people. He didn’t let them in because people thought he was the Iceman with no feelings. He’d forgotten that for a while and he’d let her in. Now the Iceman was coming back and she’d have to work damn hard to thaw him a second time.

***

’You’re going to wear that out.’

Belle’s tone was light and teasing and Nico simply ran his thumb over the picture again and smiled.

’It’s just so amazing… So tiny and perfect…’

'Erm, what happened to my big tough guy racing driver boyfriend?'

Belle jokingly elbowed his ribs and Nico simply dropped a kiss on her head and they walked out of the hospital. Both of them overawed by the tiny, wriggling blob they’d seen on the screen. The tiny little blob that was their creation. The tiny little blob that was going to change their lives forever.

***

’What if Nico wants to call it something really German and you want to call it something really British?’

The girls were cooing over the photograph, and now that Belle had turned it up the right way they were really excited. Belle was a little bit caught out when she looked up to see Alex and Cleste and remembered with a start that her best friend was missing. Her cheeky wink sent the girls into shrieks of laughter she answered her ringing telephone.

’Then we’ll compromise and call him or her something Swiss… Hello Belle Dawson…’

***

Kimi was just getting into his car as Belle came rushing over to him. He smiled fondly at her, noting her pale face.

'Kimi!'

'Hi… How did the scan go?'

'It was good… Listen…'

'Are you ok? You look a little pale?'

'No, not really… It's…'

Kimi put his hands on her arms, concerned.

’Is something wrong with the baby? Do you want me to call Nico? Take you to hospital?’

'No, no, nothing is wrong with the baby… It's Daisy…'

Flinching as if he’d been slapped Kimi pulled away from her and turned to his car.

'Don't want to know Belle…'

'She's hurt Kimi.'

'Her and me both Belle, her and me both.'

Opening his car door Belle’s tone stopped him dead in his tracks.

'No Kimi she's actually hurt hurt… There's been an accident…'

***

'How did you two meet?'

Smiling sadly Belle looked up at Kimi, they’d been sat in silence for almost an hour since boarding the jet. Kimi’s words had originally said that he wasn’t coming, that Fernando could look after her and that he didn’t care, but his actions screamed otherwise. The take off slot for the jet had been booked within minutes, his managers had been ordered to ensure that the hospital knew that money was no object when it came to any treatments and, touchingly for Belle, he’d told Eric and Nico that he was taking Belle straight to Italy.

Belle knew that he needed to keep up the façade of taking Belle because she was a pregnant woman whose best friend, who was like a sister to her, was hurt and because there could be some legal aspects of him being Daisy’s husband. He knew, though, that she knew that it was a façade and he was grateful that she didn’t call him out on it.

’We met at school… I was the new kid and some other kids were giving me hassle… Daisy made them stop.’

'I can imagine Daisy taking on the school bullies.' Kimi's smile was small, but the affection in his voice was there.

'She took a shed load of stick for it, she knew she would, but she did it anyway. Since then we've been a team…'

Squeezing her hand Kimi tried to comfort her as she fought the tears.

’She always said she’d never get involved with a driver you know… We both did… We both stuck to it as well… Daisy was never short of offers, you lot were all either terrified of her or after her…’

'Why then?'

'Why what?' Belle was confused a bit.

'Why did she get involved with me?'

'For the same reason you got involved with her…'

’Belle, I don’t know if I can do this… ’ Kimi fidgeted in his seat and sighed… ‘The thought of seeing her hurt… It’s…’

Kimi stopped speaking, he knew his voice was going and he didn’t want it to go because he was scared he wouldn’t get it back. Belle squeezed his hand.

’You will Kimi… You will because she needs you…’

***

Kimi and Belle were laughing, although it was still blatantly tinged with worry, as Belle recounted the story which seen the girls drink so much after one spectacular Italian Qualifying session that they woke up in a gravel trap.

’I’ve never seen you drunk I don’t think.’

'Since waking up in a Monza gravel trap I haven't been a big drinker.' Kimi couldn't help, but snort with laughter.

'I can't decide if a night out with a drinking Daisy and you would be highly entertaining or downright scary.'

'Nico thinks it would be terrifying.' Belle giggled.

'Hulkie would… You two make a good pair.' Kimi's voice sounded genuinely kind, Belle was surprised at his opinion.

'Thank you… I think we do…'

'He's a nice lad Hulkie… Quite quiet, but I think you balance him out nicely… Did he cry at the scan?'

'No, he didn't.' Belle pulled a face at Kimi's raised eyebrow, 'He didn't… He nearly did, but he didn't…'

'I think I would…… Cry at a scan I mean….. I think it would just be so emotional it would be impossible to not.'

'I did, nowhere near as much as when I did the test, but I cried.'

'You cried when you found out?' Kimi seemed surprised.

'Yeah… Bucket loads.'

'Why?'

'Because I was in shock… It's not exactly planned and we've not been together that long really…’

'Yeah, but you two love each other… You're solid…'

'It's still scary… I'm not like Daisy, I'm not gutsy… I had to text Nico to tell him I'd move to Switzerland while I had a burst of bravery because my promise is marginally stronger than my fear… It's just big stuff…'

'You two aren't very good at the whole prevention malarkey with this and Valencia.' Kimi had a cheeky grin now.

'This is Valencia… Somehow this little one survived all preventative attempts.’

Belle touched her stomach in a subconscious gesture which made Kimi smile slightly.

'It's obviously meant to be then Belle.'

'That is exactly what your wife told me…'

Kimi nodded. There was an irony in there somewhere he was sure. They were able to be on the same page when it came to Belle, Nico and their baby, yet when it came to their own relationship they seemed to be miles apart.

***

Belle was dozing when the sharp reality of the situation really hit Kimi. Belle’s scan photo was sitting on the small table and he couldn’t help picking it up to have a look at it.

Kimi wasn’t one for grand dreams about the future, but he assumed things when he and Daisy finally confessed that they liked each other. He’d assumed that it was for keeps. He’d assumed that they’d fight, but that they’d always fix it. He’d assumed that one day one of them would stop going home to their own place and someone’s place would become ‘theirs’. He’d assumed that one day this would be them. They’d be the ones with the picture. They’d be the ones house hunting for their family home. They’d be the ones with the slightly scared, but excited smiles about the future.

He was glad that Belle stayed asleep because his silent tears weren’t something he was ready to share with anyone.

***

Everything had happened so quickly. Daisy had just left Maranello and was heading back for her apartment and Fernando and Izabel were in his car behind her. From nowhere Daisy’s car veered onto the other side of the road and into the truck. Fernando’s quick reactions saved he and Izabel from thumping into the spinning carnage somehow.

At the hospital they whisked the unconscious woman away leaving Fernando and Izabel to wait in the dingy corridor. Fernando had intended to call Kimi after he’d spoken to Belle, he didn’t have the Finn’s current number, but she’d insisted he should be told face-to-face which he had to agree with.

***

Arriving at the hospital neither Kimi nor Belle could tell you which of them had slipped their hand into the other’s, but walking along the corridor the grip was definitely getting tighter for both of them. Belle felt him stiffen as he seen Fernando waiting and for a second she thought he was going to walk back out, but he quickly regained his composure and marched on.

’What happened? Where is she? How is she? What have they said?’

Belle’s questions fired out at Fernando and she didn’t even take in the fact that he looked just as bewildered as she and Kimi felt. Taking in the few details he had no-one was surprised when Kimi marched off to find someone in charge to find out what was going on. Kimi had famously insisted he wouldn’t learn Italian when he was with Ferrari, but he was more than managing to make himself heard and understood. Each time she heard him say the word ‘wife’ Belle wished more that Daisy could hear him. Just the way he said it spoke volumes about how important she was to him.

***

Waiting in the corridor whilst Daisy was off for some brain scan or other Kimi’s mind started to wander back to the very first time he’d ever clapped eyes on Daisy. F1 teams contained a lot of staff, but it was still a relatively small world. So when someone new, especially when someone female and new, arrives on the scene everyone knows about it.

The first thing he ever heard her say was ‘Oh piss off Fernando’. The man on the end of that comment looked at him quizzically as a tiny chuckle escaped him.

He didn’t really get a chance to speak to her before he went off into the rally wilderness and he would admit he hadn’t really thought about her in that time. However on his first day at the Lotus factory she blasted back into his brain with a bang. He was having a nosey around whilst Eric and Steve talked about the boring, contractual shit he found himself outside the admin office. Daisy was on the telephone having a row with a journalist who was threatening to print ‘a complete load of bollocks’ surrounding Robert’s contract and recovery and when she spotted him stood there grinning at her she promptly kicked the door shut with a bang, right in his face.

After joining the team Kimi took every opportunity possible to hang out in the admin office. Daisy absolutely fascinated him because she was so different from most women. Mostly the girls who worked for the teams weren’t too overawed by the drivers. Occasionally they were, especially in the beginning of their career, but generally there were only three types of women in F1. The ones who would marrying a driver and settle for the lifestyle in a second, the ones who would gladly fuck about with as many drivers as they could or wanted and the ones who wanted absolutely nothing, romantically, to do with them. Daisy fell into that last group, but Kimi always felt, as goofy as it sounded, that they had a connection.

Kimi’s head snapped back as the Doctor finally approached him and gestured for him to follow through. He didn’t realise that he was almost pulling Belle’s arm out of its socket as he pulled her after him. In fact he hadn’t even realised that he still had her hand.

***

Walking into the room Kimi tried to keep the doctor’s words in his mind. In broken English they’d explained that Daisy had a head wound, it was a bad one, but there was no internal bleeding that they could see. Various broken bones were wrapped in a multitude of bandages and casts. They hoped she’d regain consciousness soon. Belle seemed lifted by the word ‘hoped’, but he didn’t. The word ‘hoped’ sounded grim.

He sat by the bed not saying a word and was thankful that Belle was able to take up the mantle of talking to Daisy like they’d suggested. Daisy looked peaceful, if you ignored the bandages, rapidly forming bruises and the random beeping from monitors you could have sworn she was simply asleep.

He smiled weakly as Belle ‘showed’ Daisy her scan photo. She was able to chat away as if Daisy was just being quiet for once. He thought this was quite probably the most chance Belle had had to speak uninterrupted since she met Daisy all those years ago.

A nurse brought in a bag of Daisy’s things and handed them to him. She looked confused because she thought she was looking for a Mr Morgan and Kimi ignored Belle’s small, wry smile as he answered to it anyway. Looking through the clear plastic bag something shiny and metal caught his eye and it knocked the wind right out of them.

***

’Kimi Raikkonen you stop RIGHT there…’

He clenched his fists and he felt a tiny bit of shame at running away from a pregnant woman.

’If you go through those doors then you’ll have to show your heartbreak to Fernando, the media and a dozen people way worse than me.’

Holding the small metal band in his hand so tightly it was almost cutting into his flesh he finally allowed Belle to catch up with him. She looked furious which surprised him because he’d never seen her like that before. Resting his back on the wall he hit his head back, hard enough to make Belle startle, but her furious face soon came back.

’I’ve had you pinned as a number of things Raikkonen, but never a fucking coward.’

Kimi’s head shot back and he growled.

'Back off Belle!… Seeing her in there like that… It's not fucking easy…'

'Nothing good in life ever is!… She is your wife… YOUR wife that you claim to love, that you claim you want back so you get your bloody arse back in that room and you sit there until the pair of you are annoyingly happy again… You are made for each other… Don't let Eric and newspapers and Fernando and fucking stubbornness ruin that…'

'Belle…' Holding her hand up her voice was actually loud enough to shock him.

'No!… This has gone on long enough Kimi… You could have killed yourself in Texas… She could have killed herself here… Get back in there and fix it before I fucking kill both of you…'

As Belle stormed away Kimi was actually impressed by her guts. Turns out Daisy had good taste in friends after all.

***

Sitting on the edge of the bed Kimi picked up Daisy’s small hand in his. His voice was quiet.

'Your mate Belle is quite feisty when she gets going.'

Brushing a strand of hair from Daisy’s face he place the softest of kisses on her lips and a stray tear slipped from his eye. With shaking hands he took the shiny ring and he slipped it back onto Daisy’s finger.

’I love you Daisy Raikkonen…’ Giving Daisy his name brought the tiniest smile to his face.

’More than anything in the whole world… Marrying you is the best decision I have ever made… I was just too stupid and stubborn to make it work…’

Gulping he kissed her hand lightly. His voice got slightly irritated now.

'This isn't bloody fair Daisy… I want to fight with you more and I want to leave bruises on you from the make up sex… I want to laugh when you rant about something and I want to burst with pride when I have you on my arm… Please Daisy…'

Biting his lip he fought back the urge to shake her, to scream and shake her until she woke up.

’You wake up now, you hear me?… I’m going to make you happy and I don’t care what that takes… If you want to work for Ferrari then I’ll learn Italian and eat more pasta, I don’t care how much extra taxes I have to pay… If you want to live in Switzerland I’ll hire someone to redecorate my house however you want it, or I’ll get a paint brush and we’ll do it together…’

A stray tear escaped, dripping down onto Daisy’s hand.

’I don’t care if you want a different city every week or the house with the white picket fence Daisy… I just want you… So please wake up and give me the chance to show you that we can make this work… We can have it all… I need you… I’m fighting for us, but you need to fight too…’

Resting his head down next to her Kimi pulled his wife into his arms and ignored the few tears that fell, praying for one more chance to fight with her.


	28. Recovery

When Daisy regained consciousness it had been three days since she’d been pulled from the mangled wreckage of the company Fiat she had been driving. She spoke to the doctor and refused all visitors, including Belle, who accepted the decision knowing that Daisy would want time to take stock of what had happened on her own first.

 

Kimi had taken to sleeping on a couch in the visitors room and was living off a diet of hospital sandwiches and powdered coffee from the machine in the corridor. Belle had watched him carefully when the news had come through that Daisy was awake but didn’t want to see anybody, he had nodded his understanding, but she could see the hope in his eyes start to flicker and die. Daisy wasn’t to know that Kimi had spent every night less than twenty feet from her side, as far as she was concerned he had offered her to Fernando in Texas and they were over.

Belle ran to the nearby supermarket and picked up some fresh fruit, and rang Eric. For the first time since Daisy had left Lotus his true feelings shone through, he was full of concern and of regret. He agreed that Kimi wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the race in Japan, so Jerome would be slotted in to replace him. He also asked Belle to let Daisy know he was sorry, he hadn’t wished her any harm, but he was a proud man and he was concerned about the reputation of the team. Belle told him that Daisy would already know that, but she would pass it on.

She fed Kimi the fruit despite the protests and demands for cheeseburgers. He looked so tired, and despite the fact that her back hurt and her ankles felt like they’d been inflated with a bicycle pump, she needed to make sure he was okay before she could let herself rest.

‘Stop babying me.’ Kimi muttered grumpily, chewing on a chunk of banana.

‘It’s good practise for a cranky toddler.’ She replied.

Daisy stared at the cream wall, listening to the almost inaudible plop of the morphine drip she was hooked up to. She felt like she’d be thrown at a wall, and then kicked for good measure, but she had been told she was lucky to be alive. She had a leg and an arm in plaster, three of her ribs were broken and she had punctured a lung. She wondered why the crash hadn’t just finished her off, she felt no more positive now than she had the second she saw the truck ploughing towards her. She hadn’t even taken any evasive action, accepting that maybe it was time to let go, and it’d be a lot less hassle for everyone else if she wasn’t around to cause so much drama anyway.

 

Fate had decided otherwise.

She thought about the last time she remembered thinking straight. The hate in Kimi’s voice as he finally cast her aside, no doubt the paperwork had finally been completed by his lawyers and she was no longer married to him. Maybe Fernando was outside waiting to claim his prize? She tried to burrow into the hard hospital mattress, but the pain in her ribs made her wheeze before a splitting pain in her head had her moaning for the doctor.

Through a haze of pain killers and sedatives she raised a heavy hand to touch the bandage around her head, brushing the hair away from the material and wondering how much damage actually lay beneath. A glint of light drew her attention to the ring on her finger, a ring which absolutely hadn’t been there before. She had always kept it close, but had taken it off on the way home to Maranello; she remembered that she had been trying to slip it back into her pocket when the car had veered towards the oncoming traffic, right when the tears had finally blurred her vision.

Confusion fought against the need to sleep. Who put that ring back on her finger? She called for the doctor again, who was pleased to see her in a more coherent state.

‘Who has been in here?’ She asked.

‘I’d have to check the visitor records to confirm, but I believe your employer and a colleague, your sister and your husband.’

Daisy blinked. ‘I don’t have a sister.’ She said, rubbing the bandage lightly.

The nurse fetched the list and the doctor flicked through it. ‘It says here, Belle Dawson, sister.’

Daisy rolled her eyes. ‘Is she still here?’

Belle had to resist the urge to smother Daisy with hugs when she finally walked through the door into the eyeline of her battered and bruised best friend.

‘You’ve looked better.’ She grinned.

Daisy shrugged and smiled. Belle could see that she was absently stroking the wedding band with her fingers. ‘You should see the other guy.’ She said. ‘How are you?’

Belle snorted. ‘You really have had a bump on the head haven’t you? I’m supposed to be asking you that question.’

Daisy’s face went suddenly blank; she wrinkled her nose and burst into unexpected tears. Belle clambered onto the high bed and tried to comfort her. ‘Come on Dais, it’s okay. You’re alright.’

‘But I’m not am I?’ Daisy sniffled. ‘I’m no better than before, and somebody has done this!’ She held up her left hand. ‘Is this some kind of joke?’

‘Oh God no, of course it isn’t!’ She hissed, stroking Daisy’s hair off her forehead. ‘He’s here. He’s been here for days, sleeping in the visitor’s lounge. I’ve never seen anyone work so fast when we got the news you’d been hurt. We were here within hours.’

‘But Fernando…?’

Belle waved the words away impatiently. ‘He and Kimi have been speaking. I don’t think Fernando could have realised how difficult things were for you, either of you.’ She gently, picked up Daisy’s hand and sandwiched it between hers. ‘Kimi had the ring, if it’s on your finger it’s because he put it there.’

‘You could send him in, I suppose.’

‘That’s my good girl.’

‘Don’t baby me woman, I’m not spawn of fucking Specsavers!’ Daisy said grumpily.

Belle grinned to herself as she left the room. Daisy’s tongue was as sharp and quick as it always had been. She wandered into the visitors lounge with a renewed spring in her step.

Kimi looked round from the window. ‘I think I should probably make a move, I can’t stay here forever.’

The pregnant woman folded her arms over the top of her bump and glared at him. ‘Is that right? Well you might want to pop in on your wife your on the way out, being as she’d like to see you.’

Even with a car beneath him Belle doubted she’d ever seen Kimi Raikkonen move that quickly. She smiled broadly as she heard the voices in the room next-door begin with low mumbles before coming alive with happiness, taking her phone from her bag and dialling Nico’s number. On the way past Daisy’s room she reached for the door handle, pulling it to with a gentle click, catching the smallest glimpse of Kimi cradling Daisy in his arms, enjoying the sound of him laughing, something she hadn’t heard in such a long time.

‘Hey what’s up?’ Nico asked quickly.

‘Nothing, hello to you too.’

‘Sorry. What can I do for you?’

Belle chuckled. ‘Nothing really. I just thought I’d call and let you know I love you.’

‘Did she see him?’

‘He’s with her now. I think everything’s going to be okay.’

‘Get in the chair.’ Kimi’s voice was struggling to remain gentle, this being the fifth time he’d tried to coax Daisy into the waiting wheelchair, so he could take her out to the car.

‘No. I’ll walk on my crutches thank you.’ Daisy said stubbornly, giving the wheelchair her most contemptuous glare.

‘You have a broken arm and two broken ribs to add to that leg, you aren’t using crutches. So unless you want me to carry you out over my shoulder, which will probably cause more damage, I suggest you shut it and sit down.’

The girl in the plaster casts went quiet, turning her eyes on her husband, who was now pulling one of his own socks over the bare toe sticking out from the plaster.

‘And you can stop giving me those divorce eyes Daisy Raikkonen. I’ve seen them before, and I’m not falling for it again.’

‘I hate you.’ She hissed, but the lips turned upwards into a smile when he grinned up at her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

‘I hate you too.’

He pushed her out to a side entrance where a car was waiting to take them to Milan airport and onto a jet to Switzerland. In a rare moment of common purpose, both Kimi and Fernando had ordered Daisy to Kimi’s home so he could keep an eye on her during the three week break before Brazil. She protested that she would be fine to go back to work, even be able to co-ordinate Fernando from home, but it was no good, both drivers were adamant.

‘You will come back to the office after Christmas Daisy, with all bones mended.’ Fernando had said, and that was the end of it.

She slept on the plane and Kimi watched her, still a little in disbelief that it had actually worked out okay, even if it meant that Daisy had to be almost demolished in the process. He couldn’t have really ever have gone through with divorcing her, even with the fall out from Texas, because he doubted he would have found another girl like her, or, as Belle has so annoyingly pointed out, like him.

She continued to sleep in the car as they travelled across Switzerland, and when they arrived at Kimi’s home, in the fading light of a pleasant Swiss evening, he carried her into the house and laid her on his couch, busying himself around the house until she woke.

‘Please bring me coffee which isn’t made of powder.’ She croaked, blinking at the light.

Kimi brought her an Americano, double shot, with two sugars, remembering the day she’d come back for him with a coffee wearing his shirt. He chuckled to himself, remembering the damage they’d caused each other in the aftermath, and couldn’t help hoping it wasn’t too long before he could wind her long hair around his fist, or feel her nails in his back.

‘Mmmm that’s nice.’ She said with a smile, setting the cup on the table nearby. ‘Oh! Fuck! Fuckity fuck!’

Kimi went into an immediate panic. ‘What?! What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?’

Daisy waved at her foot. ‘Itch!! Itchy! Owww!!’

Kimi rolled his eyes and caught hold of the wayward plaster cast, giving the underside of Daisy’s foot a healthy scratch.

‘Oh God, that’s fantastic.’ Daisy moaned, collapsing against the sofa. ‘That’s better than…’ She glanced up at Kimi.

‘Careful.’ He warned. ‘You don’t want to turn this into a competition, you might lose.’

‘Oh shut your face.’ Daisy said cheekily. ‘Scratch harder.’


	29. Brazil

It felt good to finally focus on racing again for one final time of the season. Not even the hard work of crating up and travelling could dampen the spirits. Belle laughed at the press furore of Kimi not turning up to the track on the Thursday with speculation of wild drunken days seeing him waylaid. Using the fact that she knew he’d been caring for Daisy, who he’d insisted come with him for the weekend, she jokingly blackmailed him into being nice to the media for the rest of the weekend.

 

As usual though there is always something that spoils a happy mood. Watching the Brazilian sunrise she enjoyed the peaceful moments that she was afforded due to her still ever reliable morning sickness. Flicking through the papers her mind was drifting off to the upcoming break. There were so many things to look forward too - Christmas, moving house and just the beginning of her new life with Nico. The story wasn’t as headline grabbing as the one she’d been the first to see in Texas, but she was still shocked and angry to see it.

 

Daddy Hulk?

 

Reading through the story Belle was livid to see the announcement of her pregnancy in black and white. Someone close enough to her to know that Eric was pissed off about the situation thanks to the recent drama with Daisy and Kimi and describing his ‘staffing woes’. In some ways she felt vindicated that her gut instinct about the photograph of Daisy and Fernando, but on the other she felt very vulnerable wondering what other information was being bought and sold around her and by who.

 

***

 

Daisy was apoplectic on Belle’s behalf. Ranting while she was perched on Kimi’s lap, it was probably just as well for the safety of all of the journalists in the paddock that he had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. An incandescent Nico was stood behind Belle leaning on the wall with his arms wrapped protectively around her silently seething at the intrusion. Eric stopped momentarily as he walked past the room and briefly thought about asking why his Admin Manager and Driver were in there shortly before FP1 with a Force India driver and an employee of Ferrari and then realised two things….

 

Firstly he felt bad about the situation with Daisy, not bad enough to apologise to her face to face, enough to say nothing. Secondly he decided that with that group - he probably didn’t want to know.

 

***

 

Over the weekend Alex didn’t see much of Seb. He was focussed on the race so much and she couldn’t blame him. Going through the timing lists after FP2 she mentally scolded herself for looking for his timings first. She’d been given the chance to be in charge this weekend and she had to focus on that so as not to waste the opportunity Belle had insisted she be given. She was going to have to use every bit of strength and will power she had not to cheer loudly if Seb won this title and if she could do that, she thought, she could do anything.

 

Seb being busy meant that Heikki was busy. That suited Cleste in many ways. She’d started to realise that she was really struggling with their relationship. When they were alone together everything was alright, but when they weren’t it was difficult. She’d thought the fact that she loved him would be enough, but catching herself flinch as she spotted him laughing with Britta or joking with Lee she realised that it wasn’t going to be as simple as that. She didn’t really have a clue what she was going to do about it, for now she was going to concentrate on the race and see what the winter brought.

 

***

 

Looking around the office Belle winced as she spotted the expensive new necklace that Alex was wearing. Logically she knew that Seb had probably gifted it to her and the fact that Alex hadn’t been giddily excited about it was because they were still playing their just friends game, but Belle was suspicious. Someone was selling information and it was someone close. Although fiddling with her stunning new bracelet that Nico rather sweetly had bought after their scan with the intention of adding charms to it at special times for them she realised that other people were probably looking at her in the same light.

 

***

Qualifying left an unhappy mood lingering over the garage. Romain’s collision in the rain with Narain left him in 18th. Watching as Cleste walked off with him Belle smiled as she spotted the tenseness in her colleague as she hoped the unpredictable Frenchman didn’t say anything controversial. Looking at the clipping heels Belle was surprised to see Cleste clad in the expensive shoes. They were well paid in comparison to a lot of people, but not to the extent of designer shoes for work wear. Scolding herself for the momentary thought she smiled hoping that Heikki’s gift was a sign he was treating her well.

 

***

 

The early evening sun glinted off of Laura’s shiny new watch as the team finished up their work for the day. Belle sighed and was glad that once the race was over the next day the season was done because being suspicious and wary of everyone around her was just as exhausting as pregnancy was proving to be. Her suspicions were justified, but she hated them regardless. Someone was selling out and she was determined to work out who.

 

***

 

There was a buzz about the paddock on race day. The championship was so tight and races at Interlagos were always good. Daisy was itching to watch from outside, but Kimi wasn’t having any of it and his tone to Belle was nothing short of bossy as he put his wife’s crutches out of reach.

 

'Unless I win she stays there… If she gets up put her back down and if she tries to hop away you push her over… Got it?'

 

Saluting sarcastically Belle promised she would after he pulled an annoyed face at her. Sounds that were probably going to be the start of an indignant sentence came from Daisy, but were silenced by a hard kiss from Kimi who then promptly marched out to his car.

 

'He's getting too big for his boots.'

 

Belle simply laughed. The indignant tone might be there, the Daisy sharp-ness might be there, but try as she might Daisy couldn’t help the sparkle in her eye that said she was secretly enjoying, even just a little, how protective her husband had become since her crash.

 

***

 

Watching the race together, leaving the work to Alex and Cleste, Belle and Daisy cheered, shouted and laughed like old times. They gasped when Seb was spun, both of them shooting their eyes to Alex who was desperately trying to maintain her composure.

 

Kimi’s excursion off the track and down the escape road to nowhere nearly killed both of them. Laughing so hard they thought they’d burst they only had to look at each other and the subsiding amusement came back with a bang. Eric turned and looked at them with such disdain that his muttering of the word unprofessional nearly caused damaged ribs because of how hard they laughed.

 

By the end of the race the girls were exhausted by the hilarity and emotion. Belle had sent Alex off on an conveniently ‘important’ errand to deliver something to Britta, the grateful thanks from her colleague enough to have Belle and Daisy rolling their eyes at the pretext of mere friendship that Alex and the champion were still trying to put up.

 

It had been a long season and they were all looking forward to winding down at Seb’s party, and all looking forward to the future. Over the weekend the girls had planned a New Year’s get together for the gang. Something fun, something relaxing and knowing the 8 of them - no doubt something dramatic as well.

 

There was a lot to look forward too for them in the next year… A baby, a championship, a liar exposed, a broken heart, a proposal and a wedding - not that they knew all of that yet. For now though it was Seb’s party then new year, that was far enough ahead to look.


	30. Season Finale

Belle looked around the room and couldn’t wait for the others to arrive. She’d ended up doing the bulk of the organising for the gathering whilst Nico was off sorting last minute contractual things and the others were involved with various elements of the FIA Gala. She smiled wryly when she wondered just how quickly Eric’s head would explode if he discovered exactly what was behind his new PR Manager’s enthusiasm for the Turkish event.

She had originally hoped they could hire a villa somewhere warm for their gathering, but the others sensibly felt that Switzerland was the best bet and, resting her hands on her now massive bump, she’d had to concede they were right. They could easily have held the party in one of their homes, especially Kimi’s, but hiring somewhere just seemed to make it seem more special. The stunning building overlooked the lake and was more than comfortable enough for the gang of 8 for the weekend, plus the few friends joining them for New Year’s Eve.

Of course it had been Sebastian who had arrived first, always the punctual one, followed by Alex, who nobody would have guessed had arrived on the same jet. Seb watched her as she walked up the villa steps, greeting her warmly, but noticing that it wasn’t the same girl he’d spent so much time with over the last few months. Next came Belle, who rolled her eyes almost constantly as Nico fluttered around her like an overly attentive moth. She poured herself an apple juice from the collection of drinks on a table in the hall, waving it at Nico to show she hadn’t hit the vodka, and watched a pair of headlights roll up the drive.

Heikki and Cleste arrived together and something had clearly gone wrong on the way to the villa. The Finn’s face was set in an uncharacteristic grimace, while Cleste’s eyes hid beneath her hair where they were almost certainly raw from recent tears.

Predictably it was another twenty minutes before the last car arrived, now ten minutes late for the scheduled dinner. Kimi was obviously in the middle of telling Daisy a very rude joke as they climbed the steps, as it was Daisy’s disgraceful laugh which alerted Belle to her presence. Now missing the plaster casts and limping only to those who knew she’d had an accident in the first place, Daisy grabbed Belle by the head and hugged her.

‘Oh give up Specsavers.’ She drawled as Nico almost had heart failure.

***

Things had been tense between Alex and Seb since Turkey. The fiasco with Seb’s lost or forgotten passport had almost exposed them to the world. Firstly it was their last minute ‘one night’ that was probably responsible for the rushed oversight and secondly it had almost let on to everyone that Alex has travelled with him. She’d realised that there would have been no plausible explanation she could have given Eric as to why she was on a private jet from Zurich rather than her booked BA flight from Heathrow. That had startled her because she wanted this job, she wanted to make a name for herself in PR and she’d worked hard to get to the point she was at. Standing on the balcony taking in the cold, but stunning early evening view of the lake she resisted Seb’s attempts to draw her into a cheeky kiss.

’I think we should just be friends.’

Her voice lacked quite as much conviction as she’d been hoping for, but she hoped it was still strong enough to convey what she meant.

’We are just friends.’

'Seb I'm serious.'

'So am I… As far as the world is concerned we are just friends.'

Turning to him and smiling sadly Alex fiddled with her hands as she spoke.

’My job is important to me Seb. I’ve worked hard for it. Istanbul could have wrecked that.’

'It worked out alright in the end…'

Seb’s voice wasn’t strong, but he didn’t particularly care. He just really didn’t like where this conversation was going. He knew Alex was worried, but he’d been expecting a conversation about being more careful.

’Only just…’

The pair stood in silence for a while. Both pretending to be fine and enjoying the view, yet neither could have told anything about any of the boats on the lake because their minds were miles away. Their relationship had followed an easy and natural path since the night of the speed dating. There was never any pressure to be more, or less, than they were. They both had their careers as their number one focus and they both needed the friendship more than they needed the line crossing that sometimes happened.

It should be an easy decision to make. It shouldn’t have left Seb looking sad as he nodded in agreement, kissed her lightly on the forehead and went back indoors and it shouldn’t have left Alex needing to take a few minutes to fight back the tears before she rejoined the gang. It shouldn’t have…

***

Nico was tempted to throw the book at Belle. She was curled up on the sofa laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

’I’m sorry… Try another name, I won’t laugh this time.’

Her laughter was barely contained as he frowned and turned the page and scanned the list.

’What about Roland?’

’That’s a rat’s name.’

Nico looked at Belle quizzically, ‘It’s what?’

’A rat’s name… It was the name of a rat in a tv programme when I was a kid.’

’Gunther.’

’That’s the coffee guy from friends.’

’So?’

’So I don’t want to call our baby after the coffee guy from friends.’

Smiling, though slightly frustrated, Nico turned the book around to the girl’s names section.

'You are a nightmare Dawson.'

’I’m a hormonal, pregnant woman… I’m allowed to be a nightmare Hulkenberg.’

Looking altogether serious for a moment Nico took a deep breath.

’That’s a thought actually…’

'What is?'

’Hulkenberg or Dawson?… Or Hulkenberg-Dawson?’

’We are not saddling our child with the name Hulkenberg-Dawson…’ Belle laughed lightly. ‘It sounds like a firm of solicitors.’

’So it’s Hulkenberg or Dawson then?’

Belle smiled, ‘I just assumed you’d want him or her to be Hulkenberg…’

Nico laughed, ‘I just assumed they would be….’

’Well then, no need for discussion then. Baby Hulkenberg it is…. However…’

Belle laughed and snatched the baby names book from Nico’s hand.

’If you get the surname that means I get to pick the first name….. Alice?’

***

'Having fun?'

Belle was in the kitchen trying to make herself a non-alcoholic cocktail, the others were having much too much fun for her to miss out completely when a smiley Heikki came in to get himself a glass of water. Much to the amusement of the others, especially Kimi, Heikki insisted on a glass of water between each alcoholic drink. Something to do with toxins in the body and flushing them through quicker being better for you. Vanity is what Seb called it. Bollocks was Kimi’s description.

’Yes it has been a good evening so far… You picked a good place.’

'Thanks. You're quiet tonight, everything ok?'

Belle was good at reading body language and could tell Heikki wasn’t entirely happy. Heikki shrugged.

'I'm not sure where things are with Cleste and I. She says she's forgiven me, but something is holding her back. Something is not the same.'

'It'll take time… Many women wouldn't have forgiven you at all.'

'Would you?' Heikki's voice was quiet and questioning.

'No, no I probably wouldn't have.' Heikki smiled at her honesty.

'Although those beautiful shoes you bought her would have tempted me.'

Belle’s light quip brought a smile to her face as she attempted to lift the mood.

Upon stepping back into the dining room Belle was aware of a tension in the air which crackled like static around her. Belle took her seat slowly and cautiously, glancing first at Nico who shrugged and then at Daisy, who’s eyes were fixed on Cleste. Kimi was leaning back in his chair, with one arm draped casually across the seat next to him, but his eyes were narrow and curious.

‘Who was that Cleste?’ Daisy said softly.

‘It was just a friend; I’ll call them back later.’ Cleste mumbled, sliding her phone from the table and dropping it nervously into her bag. ‘It’s very rude to take a call in the middle of dinner.’

Daisy’s eyes flickered across the table towards Belle, with a glancing look so miniscule it would have passed anyone else’s consciousness unnoticed, but she understood instantly, and for a briefest of moments her blood ran completely cold.

Dinner interrupted them, and for a while the atmosphere dissolved. Seb and Heikki told everyone a story about a run in the mountains which had taken a disastrous turn when a bear wandered across the road. Heikki had admitted to knowing that he could run much faster than Seb, and had the bear decided it was hungry it would have been dining on number one driver, not physio that day.

Belle showed the table her latest scan, noting that Nico brimmed with pride as the photograph circled the table, his smile slipping only momentarily when Kimi and Daisy came to the conclusion that the baby was cross-eyed. Belle patted him on the arm reassuringly, but Nico looked panic stricken.

‘They’re working as a team now.’ He whispered.

Belle laughed. ‘Yes, it would seem so. Try not to show you’re afraid sweetheart, I’m pretty sure Daisy can smell fear.’

When Cleste excused herself, picked up her bag and slipped to the bathroom Belle thought nothing of it, until a moment later Daisy was on her feet, hissing something at Kimi who nodded calmly, and headed in the same direction.

Belle swallowed, glancing over at Alex, who was miles away, she was sure she’d read that look Daisy had shot her correctly and she had to get in there. She sped down the corridor, pushing the ladies toilet door open and immediately seeing Daisy leaning against a cubicle door.

‘Oh hey Belle!’ She said, smiling like a crocodile. ‘Do you know who called Cleste tonight? She didn’t cover up her screen in time you see, and I saw the name of the caller. Do you know who that was Belle?’

The pregnant woman shrugged.

‘You’re going to love this, it was Richmond!’ Daisy said with sarcasm dripping from every word. ‘The exact same journalist who wrote about my wedding, and my date with Fernando… and your baby.’

Belle loved Daisy, but she was not a person who people crossed and she had seen this expression before. ‘Daisy, come away. Let’s deal with this properly.’

‘I intend to.’ Daisy said. ‘I thought we could start with a nice public confession.’

Belle peered into the cubicle where a quivering Cleste sat perched on the toilet seat, as close to the wall as possible and as far away from Daisy as she could physically be. He hair was out of place and her collar was high around her neck, Belle wondered if Daisy had been holding her up by it moments earlier. ‘It was you, wasn’t it?’ She asked.

Cleste carried on looking at the floor; she jumped like a scalded cat as the door slammed into the wall beside her head.

‘She asked you a fucking question!’ Daisy growled.

Belle eased Daisy’s hand from the door handle and crouched as gracefully as she could in front of Cleste.

‘I don’t understand, I thought you were our friend?’ She said softly.

‘I don’t know why.’ The frightened girl whispered.

Daisy snorted. ‘You don’t know? Why don’t you have a fucking stab at it eh? Because I wouldn’t mind an explanation and since you nearly killed Kimi as well when you sold him out I’m sure he’d be interested!’

Belle stood up, there was no point trying to calm Daisy down, she went off like a rocket when she was mad, but Belle knew from experience that what goes up usually comes down, and if you waited the right amount of time Daisy would return to her usual ice cold demeanour. The only real task was making sure that Cleste didn’t lose any limbs during this period.

‘I’m sorry.’

Belle bit her tongue and there was a small part of her brain that wished she could scream and shout at Cleste. To give her the slap she knew Daisy was ready to hand out if Belle let her get too close, but she twisted her fingers and stared at the sobbing form in front of her. ‘I don’t think that’s enough to be honest. You’ve caused so much trouble.’

‘I think the phrase you’re searching for is attempted murder.’ Daisy snapped.

‘Daisy shush!’ Belle sighed. ‘Was it just the money? Did you just do it for the money, or did you care about us that little that it was just a choice who got it first?’

‘It’ll be Alex next won’t it?’ Daisy said. ‘Have you seen what you’ve done to her? She’s scared of her own shadow, and by the looks of it any chance she and Seb had of being something more than friends has gone down the toilet. Are you happy with yourself? You’ve destroyed her life as well as Heikki’s’

‘Shut up! You don’t get it at all do you! You get whatever you want all the time, even when you don’t want it. You got married to the hottest guy in the paddock by accident!! Then you swan off to Italy with a the guy who chased you for years and you’re so stuck up your own arse it’s like you don’t even have to acknowledge it! That doesn’t happen to girls like me! You’re so fucking ungrateful!’

Belle could only watch as Daisy launched forwards, grabbing Cleste round the throat and pinning her against the tiled wall. She was in no condition to be breaking up a brawl and couldn’t have been happier to see Alex, whose eye almost popped out of her sockets when she strolled through the door. She dragged Daisy away, and breathlessly stared at each of them in turn.

‘What the hell are you doing?’

‘Ask her.’ Daisy said coldly, turning to Belle. ‘Are you coming?’

Belle nodded, glancing at Cleste as she followed Daisy out into the corridor.

***

Glancing around the room Nico pondered aloud about why women need to go to the toilet in groups. Various suggestions were thrown around by them all, well except Kimi who seemed preoccupied by the hallway door, and in the end they decided that - much like many things - they probably didn’t want to know.

Looking up he was immediately concerned by the state of the four girls re-entering the room. Daisy was clearly simmering with rage and was manhandled towards her husband’s lap by Alex. Cleste was a shivering wreck and Belle looked like, well she didn’t look good. He jumped up to her side.

’Is something wrong with the baby?’

'No… No nothing like that.' Belle's voice was quiet, but determined. 'Cleste has something to say….'

The boys, again except Kimi, all curiously looked at the trembling admin. The girls all seemed rather detached from their friend, which was unusual for them. Heikki was the first to speak up, sounding puzzled.

’What’s going on babe? Is this about the shoes?’

'What have shoes to do with anything?' Seb was completely lost.

'Belle asked me about shoes earlier and Daisy had already mentioned them before… Your new shoes, the ones you bought with your bonus.'

'There was no fucking bonus.' Daisy's voice was a low growl that Kimi would be proud of.

'I'm sorry…' Cleste's tears were flowing now, but Heikki stayed rooted in his seat. There was obviously something going on and something felt very, very wrong.

'Tell them or I fucking will…'

'Daisy…' Belle's tone was warning. Mainly because she was hoping that hearing the news from a weeping Cleste might stop Nico's head from exploding.

'It was me…' Cleste's voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Seb, being Seb, was still completely lost. ‘What was?’

’Say it.’ As the realisation spread across Heikki’s face it hardened in a way that none of them had ever seen before. His voice was low, but harsh and matched the look.

'I… I'm sorry…' Cleste's tears were falling rapidly and she took a step towards Heikki, stopping immediately as he jumped up to increase the gap again.

'Say it…'

'I sold the story…'

'Stories… Multiple…' Kimi's voice wasn't loud like Daisy's, but somehow his low tone was even more chilling.

The room was silent for a few minutes. There was no screaming or shouting. Kimi probably didn’t have to hold onto Daisy, but he did anyway. He didn’t want her injuring herself so soon after she was healed. Mostly he didn’t want to visit her in prison if she actually flipped out and went for Cleste.

’You sold out on them?’ Alex’s incredulous tone broke the silence. ‘Why?’

’Because it’s not fair…’ Cleste was still weeping, but after a glance at Kimi’s arm wrapped around Daisy’s waist her voiced turned whiney and spat more than spoke. ‘She gets everything. Anyone would love the chances she’s got and she’s so fucking ungrateful… No-one else would have treated Kimi like she did. Girls like her get everything handed to them on a plate and they don’t deserve it…’

’So you sold out on Daisy because you are jealous about her and Kimi? That’s why you set her up with Fernando?’

Heikki’s voice sounded almost neutral compared to a few moments ago. That gave Cleste hope that he understood her, understood where she was coming from. So she launched into her bitter spiel about how Daisy was so wrong to leave Kimi behind and disappear off to Italy. She stopped short of accusing Daisy of sleeping with Fernando, only just, but she did heavily imply that Daisy had played on the fact that Fernando was desperate to get her into bed with him. As she ended her rant Heikki had another question.

’What about Belle and Nico? What did they do to deserve that?’

’Well…’ Cleste was contemplative for a moment then turned to Belle. ‘I’m sorry… I didn’t want to sell on you, but everyone would have known soon anyway so I just thought…’

'You thought that would cement my suspicion of Laura?' Belle's voice was timid and weak sounding.

'Yeah… You just wouldn't let the idea of Daisy being set up go… I had to do something.’

’Have you sold on us?’ Alex’s voice was scared and the nod of her head towards Seb was so tiny that only those who knew could have known who ‘us’ was.

’No of course not… I wouldn’t do that to you…’

’Stay there.’

Heikki stepped away from his rooted spot and went down the hall with an obvious purpose. Whilst he was doing something Cleste looked around the room and couldn’t gauge what the feeling was. Daisy was still livid, but that was just Daisy and as per usual she had Kimi draped around her to make it alright. Belle had sat next to Nico, who looked like he was still trying to work it all out, and was simply stroking circles on his leg with her thumb. Alex was sat on one large sofa with her knees pulled up to her chin. She was easily the most devastated looking person in the room. Seb looked like a lost puppy. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, nor did he know how to react to it so he was just sitting, turning his head to each of the others in turn.

Coming back into the room Heikki thrust Cleste’s coat into her hands and dumped her suitcase on the floor.

'What's?… Are we leaving?' Now it was Cleste's turn to be confused.

'Well you are not fucking staying here…' For once she was glad of Kimi's arms around Daisy because the lunge had clear purpose.

'We are not leaving… You are leaving…' The hardness in Heikki's voice was back, and it was harder than ever.

'But I…'

'Get out…. Kimi doesn't want you here and since that is clearly what this has all been about you should just go…'

The look in Heikki’s eyes was nothing she’d ever seen before. Where there had been lust and desire previously there was now a cold contempt.

’But… I love you… I forgave you… You can’t just…’

'I'm not Kimi, but I'm better than being your second best… Now get out…'

Looking around the room Cleste realised that everything was slipping away. Daisy hated her and had obviously made Kimi hate her going by the look in his steely eyes. She didn’t think Nico had ever looked at anyone with such distrust and dislike and Belle only had eyes for him. Seb and Alex were just looking at each other. The only person looking completely at her was Heikki and she’d clearly lost Heikki.

’There’s a cab on its way for you… You can wait outside…’

With that Heikki walked over to the sofa and sat down. There was nothing else she could do, but head out onto the veranda to wait for her cab. Standing in the bitter cold movement caught her eye through the window. Kimi was pouring drinks for everyone, helping by Heikki who appeared to have ditched his odd boozing rules. Nico was stoking the fire and Seb was in the kitchen, presumably getting the snacks and nibbles they’d all planned to share. And the girls… Her friends, well the 3 of them were all sitting on the big sofa. Huddled together like a group. Huddled together with Daisy in the middle.

***

’I knew she was always jealous of Daisy, but I still can’t believe it was actually her.’

After the evenings explosions Nico and Belle were on one of the balcony sofas wrapped in a thick cosy blanket. Sat between his legs with her back on his chest Belle could hear his rhythmic heartbeat as he silently fumed about the revelations whilst he stroked her bulging belly.

’This is the bit I hate. There’s always someone willing to sell out.’

Nico’s voice was angry and bitter in a resentful way that didn’t fit his usual calm demeanour.

’People just waiting to stick the knife in and fuck everything up.’

’Well it failed didn’t it. Kimi and Dais are sorted, it never damaged us and she didn’t get a chance to screw over Alex and Seb.’

’My mother found out about her first grandchild from a newspaper.’

’I know…’ Belle’s voice was quiet and contemplative.

’I hate not being able to trust people… How can you be suspicious all of the time?’

’You can’t Co, you just have to trust your instincts and hope that is enough.’

’You don’t even sound mad Belle.’

’I am…’

’But?…’

’I think it’s quite sad.’

’Sad?’ Nico was completely confused.

’I think it must be sad to be that bitter and jealous that you do something like that.’

Nico laughed lightly and kissed Belle on the head.

’There is such a thing as being too nice you know.’

***

Seb watched Alex swirling her glass of wine round and round while she was lost in thought. For the first time since they met he didn’t know what to do. Every instinct in his body was telling him to go over, to wrap his arms around her, to make her laugh and to kiss away the single tear that escaped from her eye. Their conversation earlier, however, stopped him. Held back by the tone in her voice that had told him she was saying the words she felt needed said despite the fact she didn’t really want to say him. Pushing him away to allow her the chance to spread her professional wings and have the opportunity to be Alexandra Shaw, to be Alex the PR boss from Lotus, pushing him away so that she didn’t become Sebastian Vettel’s Alex.

Picking at the label on his beer bottle he wondered if they could do it. Could they stay apart until she was established? Could they stay apart until his career was over? Did they even want too?

Glancing out at Nico and Belle and thinking of Kimi and Daisy he thought about what he wanted. He wanted a family, but couldn’t imagine doing it the way Nico was going to. Taking a baby around the world with him. However he couldn’t see himself married with a wife with a strong career urge like Kimi had. So maybe he could.

Maybe he could squeeze Alex’s shoulder and hand her another beer. Maybe they could be mates who were proud of each other’s achievements. Maybe she could be Alexandra Shaw and he could be Sebastian Vettel. Maybe, just maybe, that would mean that one day they’d both be happy to be Alex and Seb. Maybe that was enough hope to make squeezing her shoulder and resisting the temptation to cross the line to make her feel better worthwhile.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed two more beers and plonked down on the sofa next to Alex. Handing her one he smiled as he nodded towards the balcony.

’You think Hulkie is going to run out of cotton wool to wrap Belle in anytime soon?’

Laughing Alex rested her head onto his shoulder.

’I think there’s more chance of Daisy taking a vow of silence.’

Laughing they instinctively moved themselves until they were curled up together and sat, just them, until it was time for the countdown.


	31. 2013

Daisy watched the people go by from the squashy sofa in the window of the Big Blue Coffee House. She had ordered two enormous hot chocolates, which had just arrived, and was waiting for Belle to turn up as arranged. She could see her crossing the square, being steered by the now perpetually nervous Nico, the tug to her cruise ship, and waved through the glass.

Belle gave Nico a quick kiss and he wandered away through the crowds, the public of Zurich seemingly oblivious to the superstar in its midst. That was what Switzerland was like; no fuss, no drama, just people going about their business and letting the guy next to them do the same, whatever their pay cheque happened to say.

Daisy hugged Belle tightly, but awkwardly, at seven and a half months she was now more barrage balloon than human.

‘Brr! You’re freezing!’ Daisy exclaimed.

Belle shuffled off her thick coat and unravelled her scarf. ‘I will be, it’s cold enough to make a penguin chilly out there!’

Daisy patted her friend’s bulging jumper. ‘How’s my favourite little science experiment?’

Belle swiped at the hand. ‘Well, if the footwork’s anything to go by this isn’t a racing driver, we may be dealing with the next Lionel Messi!’

Daisy grinned. ‘Maybe it’ll come out of the front? Like Alien.’

‘You’re disgusting, do you know that?’

Daisy pushed Belle’s drink towards her as she manoeuvred into the armchair opposite her. ‘Where’s Nico off to in such a hurry?’

Belle glanced out of the window. ‘He has an appointment to see an optician, Sauber are paying for lazer eye surgery.’

‘I told you that baby was cross-eyed.’

‘Daisy!’ Belle warned, laughing a moment later. ‘Well, maybe a little, but don’t you dare tell him I said that! How’s your husband?’

Daisy’s eyes rolled. ‘He’s doing my fucking head in. I’m perfectly healed now and capable of doing whatever I please, but I can’t even take a fork out of the dishwasher without a committee being formed to discuss the matter. I’m pretty sure he came home early from a sponsor meeting last week because he’d sensed I was planning to use the oven.

Belle chuckled shaking her head.

‘He’s over-reacting.’ Daisy moaned.

‘You nearly died.’

‘So he’s going to smother me in cotton wool for the rest of my life? It’s irritating!’

Belle smiled, and eventually Daisy mirrored the expression. ‘When he stops you’ll miss it, you’ll be dreaming of the time when he waited on you hand and foot.’

‘I might strangle him before that time arrives.’

 

When their mugs were drained they wrapped up again and headed out to the shops, they had planned to finish off the last of the baby buying and maybe a couple of treats for themselves before they headed off to the circus again, well Daisy was anyway. They strolled through the town, peering through windows at prams and booties. Daisy offered as much help as she could, but in truth she didn’t know what would be best and bought a pair of tiny pink Converse trainers and a bib with the words ‘I’m a little monster!’ written on the front.

‘What if it’s not a girl?’ Belle asked as they left the shoe shop.

‘I don’t see that happening.’ Daisy replied, in a voice so serious Belle wondered if her friend knew something she didn’t.

They stopped for a while beside the town’s ice rink, slumping onto a bench for Belle to rest her feet and for Daisy to put down the bags she’d insisted on carrying.

‘Somewhere, Kimi knows this is happening.’ She said, nodding at the bags. ‘I half expect him to jump out from behind a statue and bollock me.’

Belle tutted. ‘You’re so mean.’

Daisy mumbled under her breath, gazing at the skaters on the ice. Secretly she found it kind of nice that Kimi had turned into her personal assistant, since it gave her a chance to see things from Fernando’s point of view for a change. She wondered how much damage she could do to his Iceman reputation by giving a couple of magazines an exclusive insight into her life with a World Champion Formula One butler.

Of course she wouldn’t consider this seriously, their lives had already been intruded on with almost tragic consequences once, and it wasn’t something she planned on repeating.

‘He must feel very guilty about what happened to you.’ Belle said quietly.

Daisy stared straight ahead. ‘He knows I don’t blame him.’

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘This must be a biggie, you don’t normally need permission.’ Daisy said wryly.

Belle fiddled with the fingers of her gloves nervously.

‘Come on Belle, it can’t be that bad.’

Belle sighed. ‘I just wanted to know. The crash, did you… did you do it on purpose?’

Daisy’s mouth dropped open. ‘What? No! Of course I… Belle, that’s ridiculous!’

Belle was now wringing her hands together; Daisy placed her mittened hand on top.

‘I’m sorry, it’s just… when Fernando said you wouldn’t travel together, I thought you might have…’

‘Might have what? Planned it?’ Daisy stared at Belle in disbelief. ‘I didn’t want him in the car because I couldn’t stand the sight of him. I just wanted to get back to Maranello so I could pack and get on the first flight back to England! Did you honestly believe I’d do that?’

Belle sniffed. ‘I didn’t want to. Every time I’ve thought about it I’ve hated myself for even considering it! I don’t know, you’ve always been tougher than me and I need to know you’re still fighting I guess.’

Daisy turned, looking Belle dead in the eye. ‘No, I did not try to kill myself. I can think of much more spectacular ways to end it all than driving a Fiat Punto into the front of a seven and a half tonne truck. And for the record, if I was that resigned to it I would have insisted Fernando sit in the passenger seat!’

‘Oh Daisy!’ Belle gasped.

‘Oh nothing!; Daisy snapped, a grin forming. ‘Did I plan to kill myself… what a bloody question! Got any more dumbass in there Dawson, we don’t want it seeping into the womb!’

Belle was laughing now, amazed at her friend’s ability to turn an awful situation into something comical. ‘I’m sorry.’ She said, wiping a tear from her eye. ‘You understand me though, don’t you? You’re the tough one, I’m the…’

‘Sissy? Yes Belle, of course I understand. I am the one who’s been fighting your corner since we were twelve remember?’

‘Eleven and a half.’ Belle corrected.

‘Oh shut up.’

 

They had bought almost every baby accessory in Zurich buy the time they headed to meet Nico. In the car park lift Daisy nudged Belle gently with her elbow.

‘Since we’re having honesty hour, answer me this.’

Belle looked curious. ‘Go on.’

‘Do you suppose you would be joining me in the land of chocs and clocks if you weren’t carrying my soon to be niece?’

Belle frowned, forming her answer while she watched the lift display count up the floors. ‘I don’t know. I can’t say that there’d be an invite without her… or him. I like to think we’re like you and Kimi, that we need each other, because that’s how I feel.’

‘I think you’d be right where you are now.’ Daisy said with a smile, only these bags would be filled with shoes… Oh for crying out loud!’

Belle followed Daisy’s eyes as the lift doors opened, settling on an exasperated Kimi who was striding towards them and began wrestling the bags off Daisy.

‘I’m not disabled!’ Daisy hissed, trying to hang on to the plastic handles.

Kimi gave her a very stern glare and she let go with a sigh. ‘See what I mean?’ She said to Belle as Nico began helping her into the car. ‘God dammit Specsavers she’s not made of eggs!’

Kimi gave her another look, and shoved her gently into the back seat. Nico, who had now begun ignoring Daisy as a defence tactic chuckled, leaned across to plant a kiss on Belle’s cheek and pulled out into the night.


End file.
